


My other half

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: When destiny chose to call you, in the middle of the wedding hassle, you were excited to went to your last adventure before settling down.You thought, that after going on the last adventure, you might realise that your life as a treasure hunter was over, and maybe you were ready to start live a ‘normal life’.But when you had been sucked up to adventure to find Henry Avery’s treasure with your long time friend Nathan, and his mysterious brother Sam, you started to wonder that if stable life was what you were meant to have.Especially when Samuel Drake felt like he was the missing part of your soul. And you truly needed to fight with yourself and find out what you really wanted with your life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I have too many fics under progress. But this story has been almost ready for a long time so I choose to start post it.

  
**A/N:** Cursive between _'these'_ are your thoughts.

* * *

 

You sat in the kitchen, watching the bridal magazines what your mother-in-law brought to you. You went through the pages and your stomach twirled in every single page.

Dresses. ‘ _ Ew _ .’ Pretty hairs. ‘ _ Ew _ .’ Makeups. ‘ _ Ew.’  _ Flower bouquets. ‘ _ Ew _ .’

You weren’t the wedding person. Not at all. In fact, you weren’t sure if marriage was even your thing. You always thought that you never want to get married, ever. But there you were, looking at those bridal magazines, trying to find that bridal-mode somewhere deep inside of you, if it was even there.

You had dated Jason for the last two years. He proposed you in the middle of the family dinner, and you couldn’t say no to him. His whole family was there, looking at you, waiting you to say yes. So you did. You loved Jason, of course you did, but marriage maybe wasn’t the thing you wanted from your life.

Before you met Jason, you were treasure hunter. Travelling around the world, finding treasures, endangering your life, feeling the adrenaline in your blood. Your best adventures were with Nathan Drake, until he and his wife Elena choose to left that life behind, and start to live normal life.

You were stunned when they told you they are trying to settle down. You tried to talk Nathan, to turn his head, but he had made his decision. He told you that you could team up with Chloe, but you didn’t have really good bonds with her. And you didn’t trusted her enough to join her into her adventures.

You always hoped that Nathan would miss his old life, and leave for the one last adventure. And you wished that before you’ll walk down the aisle, you could have your own last adventure. But when the wedding were getting closer fast – maybe too fast - you started to lose your hope. After all, it has been years, and Nate looked kind of happy in his job at Jameson’s Marine.

After leaving your life behind - since the treasure hunt was practically your life as long as you could remember, you tried to keep adrenaline in your veins with most extreme hobbies. Skydiving, mountain climbing, sea diving, and so on.

But the fact was, that you missed the real action. You needed the real action, even just one last time, before settling down and stepping into marriage.

You shrug your shoulder and closed the magazine in front of you. Too much bride stuff for tonight, you’re not going to choose anything anyway. And even you did, your mother-in-law would say it was no good, and change it to something else.

You tapped your fingers to the table, while leaning back of the chair and looking outside of the kitchen table. And you realized that you haven’t see Elena or Nate in three weeks.

You wonder that maybe you should visit Elena, since Nate was in Malaysia. Maybe you should go to spend some time with her, you two could have another girl’s night, watching some movies, eating lots of unhealthy food and drinking inside the house in your pajamas.

You smiled to that thing of you and Elena, you had done that many times, and you remembered that one time when Nate came home earlier, finding you two giggling in a couch, wasted, in your pajamas. He couldn’t understand you two, but he didn’t need to. It was your and Elena’s thing.

And like Elena had had read your thoughts, your phone started to vibrate on the table front of you, Elena’s name popping on the screen.

“Hey Elena. I was just thinking about you.” You couldn’t help but smile, you had really missed her and Nate. But your smile turned to frown when you heard Elena’s voice. Something was wrong. Badly.

“I think Nate’s in trouble.” She sighed on the other side of the line. Your heart started to race in your chest.

“What do you mean? I heard from the news that there’s flooding in there, is he alright?” You stood up from the chair and walked to the fridge. You heard Jason snoring on the couch and you glanced him. He has been working hard and he was exhausted. He were almost never home. And you two were both stressed about the wedding, and that had led to that, that two haven’t had sex for nearly two months.

“I don’t think he’s in Malaysia.” Elena interrupted your thoughts from the other side of the line and you heard how she sniffed.

“What do you mean? Where else he would be?” You closed the fridge, and walked to the bedroom so you wouldn’t wake up Jason. Plus, he didn’t need to hear what you were talking about with Elena.

“I know when he’s lying and now he is. And I actually tracked his phone and the signal was in Madagascar.”

You had just closed your bedroom door and you stopped, while your felt how you heart was racing your chest, and you thought it would rip off. ‘ _ Madagascar? What the hell Nate’s doing at Madagascar?’  _ You had one thought, but you were sure it wasn’t the case.

“What are you planning?” You asked Elena and went to your drawer and opened the upper drawer. That small though deep inside your head, started turn to hope, that Elena will go after him, and maybe you could go with her. You placed your hand under your clothes, searched for a while, before you grabbed something from there.

“I’m going there. Seeing what he’s up to. Would you join me?” Elena asked.

Just like she really had read your mind, how on earth all of this happen now, when you just had missed the adventure and hoped to go in one, one last time? You thought that maybe you were dreaming, maybe this was just a good dream. You carefully pinched yourself. No, it was all real.

You looked to your hand and pistol in it, smiling yourself before you answered to Elena:

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

You knew Nate too well. He was like a brother to you. And if he had lied to you and Elena both, there must be something bigger than some artifact or treasure. Something huge.

“You sure you can come? I mean, doesn’t you have lot to do for the wedding?”

You shrug, and put your gun to the top of the drawer.

“I need this. I have to get out of all the huss, and his mom does all the work anyway. I bet Jason will understand.” You took your bag and placed it on the bed and walked back to the drawer, grabbing your gun and couple of shirts from there in your hand. You put your gun under the shirts to the bag.

“Okay. I’ll try to get us tickets for tomorrow. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Can’t wait.” You smiled and you and Elena hang up. You looked at your phone’s screensaver and bit your lower lip. Okay, now you need to think what you’re going say to Jason. He knew about your past, about your adventures, but will he let you take the risk that something happen, and you need to move the wedding?

Even you didn’t knew what was waiting for you in Madagascar, but you knew Nate too well, if he had choose to lie both of you, you and Elena, there must be something bigger than just some artifact. Maybe even something dangerous. Whatever it was, you’ll do whatever for Nate, he was like your big brother.

You stopped for a moment, you realized your hands were shaking and your heart raced in your chest. You felt how adrenaline already started to run in your veins. And you haven’t even left home. God, you really missed that feeling.

You heard how the bedroom door got open, and you looked at the door, seeing Jason standing there rubbing his eyes.

“Whom you talk to?”  

He noticed your bag on the bed and confuse in his face shined the room.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Elena asked if I could go with her to Malaysia, to visit Nate.”

You winched when you realized a lie slipping from your mouth.

“Is that okay?” You continued without hesitating. He stepped closer from the door, rubbing his face to get the sleepiness out of them and running his hand on his messy hair.

“Now? But there’s lots to do for the wedding.” He sat of the end of the bed, facing his body to you so he could see you.

“I need to get away for a while. You know I wanted a small wedding, all of this is making me anxious.”

“It’s just stress honey. When the wedding is over you feel much better, we both will.” Jason said and let a sleepy, small smile raise to his lips. You looked his multi colored eyes and felt how your stomach turned upside down.

“Yeah. Maybe. But, I need to go, I haven’t seen Elena and Nate for weeks. I miss them.” You took a shirt from the bag and folded it again so you had something to do with your hands, and Jason won’t notice that they were shaking a little.

“Well, if it made you feel better, I won’t stop you. How long you’ll be gone?” Jason said and stood up. You quickly placed the shirt back to your bag, even though your gun wasn’t on sight, but just in case.

“I don’t know. Maybe a week?”

“A week?” Jason walked behind you, took your waist and turned you over so you were now facing him. You placed your hands on his sides and stared again his eyes, and the look in them made way straight to between your legs. 

“Do you think this help you with your stress?” He asked and dragged a hair strap from you face behind your ear. Your heart started to race in your chest and your body started to tingle from his touch, and the fact that he’s this close to you now, after two months being so distance, - even though both of you were guilty to that.

“I think so.” You said shyly.

“Okay, then you should go.” Jason smiled to you and slowly leaned down to kiss you. You kissed him back and rounded your hands around his neck, pushing him against you. The fact the two of you haven't have sex for two months, the kiss made your body tingle even more, and that burn between your legs raise. 

Kiss got deeper, more eager, his hands were still on your waist, while you run your fingers in his hair. Jason withdrew the kiss and leaned his forehead into yours and he sighed deeply.

“Damn, I need to go back to work. Sorry.”

You nodded. Of course he do.

“Will you be late?” You asked while kept playing with his light brown hair on the back of his head with your fingers.

“I try to get back as soon as possible.” He said and give you a small kiss to your lips before he started to walk to the door.

You watched him go, just when he was about to step out of the room you called after him.

“Jason?”

He turned to look at you.

“I love you.” You smiled at him.

“I love you too.” He said before disappeared to the hall.

You turned to look at your bag and sighed, wishing that Jason come back soon. But as many times before, he didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Cursive between  _'these'_  are your thoughts.

* * *

 

When you were heading to the airport on the next day, you couldn’t stop thinking that maybe you should had tell Jason the truth about where you were really going. But you were afraid that he would have say no, if you had told. Even he knew about your past and your background with treasure hunting, but this close to the wedding, he may not want to let you go. Even you didn’t even knew what was waiting for you in Madagascar.

You were sure about one thing in life; every lie will reveal some day. And you’ll probably get caught with your lie, in a way or another. But before it was time to that, you chose not to worry it too much. Maybe when you get back home you tell him yourself where you really were, after you had come home in one piece.

You met Elena on the airport. You hugged her deeply, you had missed her and she surely had missed you. When you got on the plane you asked her what she was thinking what Nate is doing in Madagascar.

“I don’t know. Something tells me he’s after some artifact again.” She sighed.

“Well, it was his life for a long time. Maybe he has some kind of mid-life crisis.” You tried to joke and it worked since Elena chuckled to it.

“I missed the adventure too.” You continued. Elena turned to look at you.

“On the other hand I understand Nate if this is what we think it is. I wanted to go adventure for a long time Elena. Stable life maybe isn’t for me.” You sighed and looked down in your hands.

Elena followed your gaze and noticed that something was missing.

“Wait, did you broke up?” She said while taking your hand raising it up showing your ring finger where was no ring. You shook your head.

“No, I took it off so I won’t lose it.” Elena left a relieved sigh from her lips, while starting to play with her ring.

Elena had tracked Nate’s cell in the city close to King’s bay. You two found the motel where he was staying and booked yourself a room. Elena somehow manage to get the key to Nate’s room and you two stepped inside.

He wasn’t there. But what you found there shocked you both.

“What the fuck...” You gasped when you saw the wall and table, beside the bed full of guns. Nate has returned his old life. You were little disappointed that he hadn’t ask you with him. In the past he had always asked you with him. Why not now? You stepped closer to the table and looked at all the maps, pictures and notes all over the table and wall.

“Henry Avery’s treasure?” You heard Elena saying while she went through the notes too.

“I guess that’s why the town is full of Shoreline soldiers. I had a bad feeling about this Elena. Nate’s in deep shit.” You said and turned your gaze to Elena. She looked disappointed. And you didn’t blame her. You could only guess how long Nate has been lying to her about where he was. And who knows if he’s even coming back to his hotel room.

But in a moment you heard people talking outside of the room. You turned to see to the door when the door got open, you saw Nate coming inside. And when he saw you two he was shocked. When you saw Sully coming inside behind him you shook your head, he was in this too? Why he didn’t ask you to this? You noticed that there was a third man walking behind them, but you didn’t recognized him.

You were little disappointed. Nate had asked Sully to this trip - and some other man  which you didn’t knew -  but not you. Why he didn’t ask you to come along?

“Hey Nate. How’s Malaysia job doing?” You asked and crossed your hands on your chest. You had time to ask him why he didn’t invite you, but first you needed to know what he was up to.

“Elena, [Y/N], it’s not what it looks like.” Nate said and you turned to look at Elena who was fighting against her tears.

You listen how Elena started to ask Nate what the hell he was doing. And you eyes wandered to the mysterious tall man behind Nate who was leaning on the wall. Who the hell was he? You noticed he was staring at you, and when you looked at him, you realized he looked little familiar… Have you met him at some point? Have you been working with him before long time ago or something? You felt how you cheeks blushed when his eyes were locked at you. ‘ _Why he looks me like that?’_

Nate stepped further from Elena and turned to that mysterious man, raising his hand to him.

“This ah, is Sam. Sam Drake. My brother.”

Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened.

“What?” You couldn’t believe your ears. Nate turned his gaze to you and you saw sorrow in his eyes. You had seem that sorrow in them long time ago, when you first met him and started to get to know him. You always wondered what was the reason to that sorrow what was shimmering in his eyes almost fourteen years ago.

But, Nate has a brother? How you didn’t knew about him? After knowing Nate for almost fourteen years now, how on earth he never mentioned him?

“I thought he had died in Panamanian prison.” Nate continued while turning his gaze back to Elena. You shook your head. Yes, Nate had told you that he has been in Panamanian prison when he was younger, but never ever he had mentioned about having a brother. Nothing just didn’t made any sense. Why he never talked about him?

You turned your gaze to look at this ‘Sam’. He was clearly his older brother. Has he been in jail all these years or something? And how long has he been away? And how Henry Avery’s treasure had to do with anything? You mind was full of questions which needed answers.

You listened how Nate told you two about Hector Alcazar, who helped Sam out from prison and now they need to find the treasure to pay the debt. You hide your face into your palms. Everything sounded surreal. This just couldn't be true.

You watched how Elena left the room and you raised your gaze to Nate. He looked after his wife but didn’t go after her. You sighed and walked to him, hitting him on his shoulder.

“Are you fucking serious? Go after her!” You pointed to the door but Nate turned and started to head to the table without saying anything, without meeting your eyes.

“Nate what the fuck?” You followed him and tried to get eye-contact to him. Was he serious? He really just let Elena walk away from him? He really was going to do this her again? Sully stepped forward and joined you.

“She’s right, it’s not worth it. Go after your wife.” He said while placing his hand on Nate’s shoulder. Nate mumbled something under his breath, and you hissed between you teeth ‘asshole’ and rushed out of the room to run after Elena.

You runned after Elena who was already opening your room’s door. You grabbed her arm and turned her to face you and she rounded her hands around your neck and cried on your shoulder. You hugged her and smoothed gently her hair.

“Hey. Shhh, it’s okay.” You tried to calm her. You felt how your shoulder was getting wet from her tears. You hated to see her like this. She was one of the strongest woman you knew, and you knew also that Nate was her weakness. You wished your feelings had been as strong to Jason as Elena’s were for Nate.

You heard steps behind you coming closer and soon you heard Sully's voice.

“You okay there kid?” he asked and Elena withdrew the hug, wiping her tears away.

“I’m done, I’m coming home with you.” He said, placing his hand on Elena’s shoulder as she nodded.

You started to think. This wasn’t exactly the adventure you were hoping, but it sure was something. You really needed to get back to the game, for the last time, and that was the reason you came here in the first place. You bit your lower lip and wonder if it was okay to Elena if you stay with Nate and make sure he’ll come home safety?

“I’m staying.” You said before you think it better and change your mind. Elena’s and Sully’s heads snapped to you. You furrowed your brows and looked at Elena.

“I’m gonna make sure he’s coming home in one piece. If Sully isn’t going to be there, someone has to.”

“He has Sam.” Sully interrupted to you. You turned your gaze to him.

“Well I don’t know Sam. I don’t know if we can trust him, even though he’s Nate’s brother.” You said and raised your hand to stop Sully to interrupt you again.

“And hell, I - I really need this guys. I need to get away from that fucking wedding hassle. I need to have one last adventure, before I settle down for good.”

You turned to Elena again, looking her deep into her eyes and waiting for permission. In a moment she nodded to you. She knew she can trust you, and she knew that you really needed this. She knew you too well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Cursive between  _'these'_  are your thoughts.

* * *

 

You knocked Nate’s room door, and crossed your arms to your chest and waited. You heard him mumbling something inside, and his steps coming closer. You knew he’s going to refuse you’re going with them, but you would not let him to leave without you.

When he opened the door, he was little surprised to see you there, maybe he was waiting Sully to come back, or his brother, who you saw leaving Nate’s room not long after you and Sully did. Nate didn’t say anything, neither did you.

You stepped past him to inside his room while looking him with your brows furrowed, walking to the table and taking his notebook.

“So, fill me in.” You finally said.

“What? No, no, no [Y/N], you’re not coming with us.”

“Shut up Nate. I’m pissed at you for lying me and leaving me out of this. I’m coming.”

“No you -”

“Fill me in. If you won’t let me come, I’ll stay up all night, waiting for you to leave and follow you, okay?” you hissed to him and gave him a cold look. He knew that you’ll do that. You had done it before.

“Sully takes Elena back home.” You continued after turning to the table to look at the maps and notes.

You heard how Nate got closer to you. You felt how he was nervous and anxious. But if he wanted to talk, he’ll talk. You knew pushing him is no use.

“So, Henry Avery huh?” You asked when he stood next to you. 

He gave you fast details about what they had found and where to head in the morning. He gave you his notebook, so you could learn about the treasure little bit by yourself. You were one of the only people who he might let to see his notebook. It was like a diary to him, even there were no secrets but it was his thing.

“Okay. I’ll look this through. I’ll see you in the morning.” You said and headed to the door. 

“[Y/N] wait!”

You turned to Nate, who brushed his hand through his hair, clearly wanting to say something but he just didn’t knew what. You waited and gave him some time to organize his thoughts.

“How is she?”

You gave him a small, but gentle smile.

“Pissed. Hurt. She just need some time. I made a promise that I’ll take you home safely, so she sure is waiting for you.” 

Nate nodded, and looked little relieved. You looked him for a moment before you opened the door and walked back to your room.

When you opened your room’s door, you saw how Elena was already sleeping in her bed, poor one had clearly cried herself to sleep, based from the tear traces on her cheek. You sighed, threw Nate’s notebook to your bed and walked next to her, to cover her with blanket and kissed gently her hair.

You laid down to your bed, hiding your face into your elbow and wondered what the hell of a day this has been.

You laid there for a while, before you sat up and chose to head to the small bar next to the motel. You needed couple of beers so you could sleep better, and to be honest, you weren’t that tired not just yet. The adrenaline were already veining in you, when you knew that in the morning you start your one last adventure - and you were going to do it with Nate. You grabbed Nate’s notebook from the bed, and left the room to head to the bar.

Gladly bar was quiet and there were only like ten people inside. You can have your couple of beers and examine Nate’s notebook in peace. You walked to the counter, put some coins on it and ordered your beer while tapping the counter with your fingernails. Your mind was racing when you tried to organize your thoughts and get good picture what was waiting for you.

You sat to the table in the middle of the bar and took a sip from your beer, while opening the notebook, starting to go through the pages. 

Nate was always good making notes, and his drawing skills were really useful sometimes, you saw some stretched which helped you to understand and saw the whole picture much better. You smiled yourself when you looked down the notes - you had really missed this. You had really thought you will never got the chance to go to treasure hunting - especially with Nate.

You went through the pages, learned that they had already been in Italy and Scotland before Madagascar. You shook your head, while your eyes were roaming through the small notes in the pages. You chuckled once in awhile to Nate’s little funny or sarcastic note’s on the pages.

When you had finished the last page, you ordered another beer, and put the notebook away. 

_‘400 millions in gold and jewels. And half goes to Hector Alcazar. Jesus Nate’s brother is one big troublemaker.’_ You thought and chuckled little to yourself. Well, Nate use to be same. And if you were honest, he still was troublemaker, on the other hand he wouldn’t be in this situation now. Waiter brought you your beer and you gave him couple bills, ask him to serve him another beer in a moment.

You glanced when you heard someone talking behind you.

“Y/N right?” You turned and saw Sam standing behind you. You nodded and turned your gaze forward and stared your beer. Without asking permission to join you, he sat other side of the table and you rolled your eyes. ‘ _God what an asshole.’_

“What do you want?” You asked. Even though you were going to spend time with him for God knows how long, you didn’t want to see him right now.

“I was hoping you could stay out of this.” Sam said, his voice being deep and little bit angry. Clearly he had talked with Nate, because now he tried to consume to get out of the whole trip. You looked back at his hazel colored eyes when he stared at you with his brows furrowed.

You leaned to the table closer to him, without letting your eyes off from his. 

“No.”

“This has nothing to do with you.” 

You chuckled and leaned back to your chair.

“It doesn’t matter. Nate already agreed that I’ll join you.”

“Oh, it felt like that you left him no choice when I talked to him.”

“I just wanna make sure Nate is coming home in one piece.”

“Why would you think I won’t made sure of that?” He asked and took a sip from his beer. You rounded your bottle between your hands.

“Well, Sam Drake. I don’t know you. I don’t know if you can be trusted.”

“I’m his brother.” He interrupted you and you chuckled again and took a sip from your beer.

“Yeah, brother who he hadn’t mention all these years.” You saw how his eyes darkened and face frowned. That hit him hard. You could see that in his eyes.

He sighed and laid back on his chair and didn’t say anything. You looked his face, trying to learn him. His nose looked like it had broke many times, probably from all the fights in prison. He had a small scar on his cheek below his right eye, it looked fresh, but also that it had been there for a while now.

But his eyes. In his eyes there was something that bothered you.

The more you look at him, the more you noted more similarity from Nate. Even they looked totally different, there was still something that made them to look like brothers. He also looked little shabby, with his couple day stubble and messy brown hair. ‘ _But yet he is handsome… Wait, what are you doing? You're engaged, you’re suppose to get married! You can’t look him in that way!’_   You thought and was about to touch your ring in your finger, but you remember you took it off so you wouldn’t lost it.

“So, fifteen years in prison huh? How did you end up there anyway? I’ll guess Nate was there too, or something, cause he told me he’s been in Panamanian jail before.”

You broke the silence and looked at Sam’s body language. You saw immediately the change in his eyes, they got dark, hurt and broken.

“We were looking clue’s to Avery’s treasure. We worked a guy named Rafe back then, he’s after this treasure with Shoreline now too. But yeah, back then, he bribed us in, we were suppose to walk there away but...”

He stopped for a while. He changed his position again and you followed his every movement. How his eyes moved, how his fingers twitched or how he licked his lips.

“Things didn’t go as planned and I got shot and Nathan assume I was dead.”

You nodded, that must have been really hard to Nate, maybe it was too painful to talk about his brother? And that was why he never mentioned him. Either way, he will tell you whole story when he’s ready to it.

“Do you have any experience about this?” Sam asked and broke the silence between you two what had started to flow again, while he roamed his eyes on your body to learn about you. You turned your eyes on him and looked him under your eyebrows.

“I have been hanging around with Nate when he was still treasure hunting, almost fourteen years if i remember right. So yes, I have experience about this.” You said and took another sip from your beer and smiled pleasantly. “Do you?” 

Sam chuckled little offended.

“Please, I teached him everything he know.”

“Oh so you teached him how to be a lying bastard?” You didn’t think that of Nate, but you wanted to see what kind of person his brother was. 

Sam’s face paled a little, just enough you to see it in the dime bar. You usually saw from people when they were lying, specially when you pushed the beehive, and Nate’s brother was no exception. He was hiding something. And you were going to find out what.

“What do you mean by lying bastard?” Sam’s voice sounded weak and squeaky. You hummed by yourself, that tone only confirmed your suspicions. 

“Well if you teached him everything he knows, then he had learn from you how to lie to your love ones.”

Sam snorted and poured the rest of his beer down his throat and hitted his bottle back to the table and stood up. He leaned over the table, and his face were just inches away from yours. You could feel his warm breath against your face. He smelled cigarette, not only his breath, but also his clothes and his hair. That made your throat dry.

“Don’t drink too much so you won’t miss the boat. It’ll be shame.” He tilting his head and lifted corner of his lip to a small smile, before he turned and left. When you saw the door closing behind him, you realized you had hold your breath, so you gasped to get some air into your lungs.

Sam Drake, was the most mysterious man you had ever met. And you were going to find out what he was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Cursive between  _'these'_  are your thoughts.

* * *

On the next morning you waited on the front of the motel for Nate and Sam to come. You leaned to the side of the jeep Nate had rented to you, you hands crossed to your chest while you enjoyed the warm morning sun your eyes closed. God how have you missed all of this. You felt like you were alive again. Some adventures were waiting for you out there, you could finally feel that adrenaline veining in you blood again.

You heard steps coming towards you, but you didn’t opened your eyes to see who it was. You can say it was Sam, cause Nate would had already greeted you. You felt the body next to you, hearing that bag got thrown to the backseat, flick of lighter and then you smelled a cigarette. You opened your eyes and looked next to you.

Sam leaned to the jeep, watching down on his feets. He had a brown v-neck shirt, which show little his muscular chest. ‘ _He surely is in good shape. Jason never goes to gym.._ ’ You pushed those thoughts away from your mind again, cursing yourself for looking him the way you did, but the fact that you and Jason hadn’t slept together in two months, made your mind to wonder with prohibitin way. So you raise your eyes from his chest to his face, to look how he took a drag from his cig, soon turning his gaze to you, blowing the smoke to your direction.

You felt how the smoke inhaled your nose, making cold feel running your spine. You swallowed. You hadn’t smoked for almost two years. And looking Sam dragging his cig you wanted one to yourself more than ever. You bit your lower lip. You noticed that Sam had a smirk on his face - he knew what you wanted.

“Want one?” He asked you and offered his half smoked cig. You felt how your breathing started to get heavier and your body screamed for nicotine, you could almost taste the cig in your mouth. But you shook your head and thanked the offer. You couldn’t go back in your bad habit, you had promised to Jason.

“How long have you been without?” He asked as he took another drag. You turned your gaze away.

“Almost two years.”

Sam hummed and took a last drag from the cig, before dropped it and rubbed it with his boot to the ground. You left a relieved sigh from your lips, at least the smell now only cling from his clothes, not torturing you in the air. At least for a moment, you had a feeling that he was a pretty heavy chain smoker.

Nate walked towards you and you threw him the keys as he catched them from the air.

“You’re late, so you drive.” You said as you open the front door and sat on the front seat. Nate looked at his brother who shrug his shoulders and stumbled to the backseat.

Nate threw his bag to Sam and sat to the driver seat and started the engine. You put your sunglasses on and turned the air conditioner on, and sighed when the cool air hitted your skin. You were ready to have your one last adventure.

* * *

You sat on the back of the boat with Nate, while Sam was on the wheel. Nate looked like he regretted the whole journey. You leaned on your elbows on the railing and looked at Nate’s back. Without hesitating you placed your hand to his back.

“It’s not too late to turn back.” You said and he turned to you. You didn't want to turn back, but if Nate had second thoughts about this and wanted to go home with Elena, you’ll follow him. He was the only person you trusted enough in these trips.

“What?” He asked like he weren’t listening to you, and he probably weren’t. You sighed and took a better position so your body was facing him.

“Is this worth it? Why are you really doing this?” You asked and he turned to sit so his face was forward and he looked at his brother.

“I can’t lose him again.”

You followed his gaze to see Sam’s back, and felt little bad for Nate. You didn’t knew yet much about their history together, but in Nate’s voice and eyes you could see how hard it all was for him. You wished he had trusted you enough, so he had told you about his brother.

You eyes started to wonder down on Sam’s back to his jeans and his ass. Those jeans fit him perfectly. ‘ _Oh my god, really? Looking him again? What the hell are you doing again?’_ You thought and turned to look at Nate again so your thoughts won’t be distracted.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you had a brother?” You asked and Nate lowed his gaze and played with his fingers. You didn’t want to push him, but you needed to get some details so you could understand his actions better.

“When I thought I lost him, I wanted to push it away cause it was too painful. He was all I got, he take care of me when we were growing up and suddenly I had nothing.” You moved closer to Nate and placed your hand on his knee and rubbed it. He placed his hand on yours and squeezed it.

You had known Nate for almost fourteen years now. And you thought Nate as your older brother - even you two had little history from the first years of your friendship. You two had slept couple times back then, but they were like ‘friends with benefits’-situations. But after when you two realized your chemistry worked better as friends, you chose to not continue that way, so neither of you would start to have feelings to other and lost your friendship for good.

And when you met him back then, you saw that he was suffering, but you never managed to find out why. When years passed he changed and now you knew it was because maybe he shutted all those memories of his brother away. It didn’t bother him that much anymore.

“You know you could have told me.” You said quietly.

“I know.” He sighed and squeezed your hand more.

“You can tell me everything when you feel like it. We had time.” You said and tried to get a eye-contact to him. He turned his face a little, just enough to see your eyes and he nodded and let a small smile raise to his lips.

If you had consider him as your older brother, Nate’s feelings for you were the same - he thought you as a little sister too. He wanted to take care of you same way Sam had take care of him before he ‘died’. You two never actually had said those to each others outloud, but both of you knew what you meant to each others. You were kinda same, you didn’t like to talk about your feelings, you showed your feelings.

“Nathan, come here.” Sam yelled to his brother and your heads snapped to his directions. Nate took a glance to you with a shy smile, before he let go of your hand and stood up and stepped to his brother.

You leaned on the edge again and closed your eyes and let the ocean wind hit your face. You felt how you stress started to faded away.

You sighed when you mind started to wander to Jason. You realized that you actually missed him. Maybe this whole trip was a good idea after all, now you knew how you felt - even your eyes wondered sometimes to Sam.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard someone stepping next to you. You open your eyes and saw Sam kneeling down. He took three beers and offered you one. You smiled to him and grabbed the bottle from his hand.

When your fingers touched, you felt how warm feeling went through your arm, to your spine and hitting your toes and head. You clenched. Sam gave you a smile, stood up and walked back to Nate. You looked after him, clearly he didn’t feel it. Did you imagine it? ‘ _What the hell was that?’_ You thought and opened your bottle and threw the kork over the edge.

You realized your heart was racing in your chest again. You took a sip from your beer and it felt amazing in your throat. You breathed slowly, trying to ease your heart.

On the other side of the boat, Sam was looking over his shoulder at you. Based this morning what he had spent time with you he thought that you were tough and beautiful. You didn’t hesitated to say what you were really thinking, and that was what he admired. You weren’t just dump girl without own will. You had your will, and it was strong.

Nate noticed his brother looking at you and pushed him to his arm with his elbow.

“Don’t even think about it. She’s engaged.”

Sam turned his gaze and looked little shocked when he looked his little brother his brows high in his forehead.

“Really? I don’t see any ring.” He took a sip from his beer and smirked.

“She took it off so she won’t lose it.” Nathan told and started to play with his own ring.

“Fine. I won’t do anything.” Sam promised, and raised his hands as a sign of surrender. At least he will try to not to do anything. After all, you two met just the night before. Although little flirt won’t hurt anyone, right?

But the fact was that he had felt that same warm feeling going through his body when your fingers touched. He had never felt that kind of warmness deep in his stomach before.

Last night at the bar, when you had asked him was he the one who teached Nate to lie, he knew that you suspect he was hiding something. He knew he needed to be extra careful with you, in many ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Cursive between  _'these'_  are your thoughts.

* * *

 

When you reached the island, you found a watch tower and discovered the arrows showing your the way. When you followed the arrows, couple of dolphins were jumping next to your boat.

“Hey check it out! A dolphin!” Sam yelled and on your lips raised a huge smile when you saw the excitement in his eyes. He was like a little child in a zoo for the first time. 

Well, after spending in prison for the last fifteen years, everything must be to him like he was experiencing them for the first time. Those fifteen years must have felt to him like eternity, wondering could he see the world ever again.

“Yeah, you’ve seen dolphins before, right?” Nate said and stopped the boat, looking over his shoulder to his brother. Sam looked at Nate and then back to the water where there were three dolphins swimming around the boat.

“Well, yeah, I have. But many, many, many years ago.”

“Well you’d be happy to know they haven’t changed much.” Nate said and turned to the wheel again, but you asked him to wait for a moment.

“Are you serious?” Nate left a frustrated sigh from his lips when he let go of the wheel and stopped the engine.

“What? We have time, Libertalia isn’t going anywhere.” You said while taking your shirt off and sitting to the railing, swinging your legs over the edge.

Sam’s eyes widened when he looked at your almost naked upper body. You noticed that, and smiled with yourself. Maybe this was the first time him seeing a woman in her bra’s in fifteen years. 

“C’mon Nate. How many times you get the chance to swim with dolphins?” You asked before you jumped to the water.

Sam and Nate looked at each others and Nate shook his head. He knew you were like this sometimes, and he can do nothing but wait until you had swam with the dolphins.

Sam looked at how you swim toward the dolphins which were swimming little further now. He looked how you stopped and stayed still, and when one of the dolphins were close enough, you handled your hand and gently touched it.

Sam wanted to do that too. He knew you were right, how many times you get the chance to swim with the dolphins? Without hesitating, he took his shirts off, and his holster from his back, and jumped to the water with you, and Nate rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe Sam did that too.

The dolphin got scared and swam away when Sam hit the water. You cursed and turned to saw Sam’s head popping up to the surface.

“You know you just scared it off?” You said, seeing how Sam’s face frowned while he slowly started to swam closer to you.

“You know, because you smell so bad. You should go shower more often” You continued and splashed some water towards him.

“You’re paying for that.” He smirked and started to swim even closer. You laughed and started to swam away from him.

Soon he reached you, rounding his hands around your body and holding you against his chest. You screamed and tried to wiggle off from his arms. You felt like a little child - or a teenage girl, flirting with crush. You felt safe and relaxed, even though Sam was just a stranger who you had met last night for the first time.

“You scaring the dolphins sweetheart.” He whispered to your ear, and it made cold shivers went through your body, when you felt his warm breath against your neck. You couldn't remember when was the last time that Jason’s words had made you feel that way.

You saw the dolphins further and you stayed still. Sam had his hands around you and you felt how your cheeks blushed. ‘ _Oh my god, you’re blushing because of Sam? C’mon [Y/N] what the hell is wrong with you? You're engaged and there you are in some other guy's hands around you.’_

You waited for a while, and one of the dolphins got slowly closer to you. You two just stared at it, and when it was close enough, you placed your hand carefully on him. You felt how Sam left go of you and placed his hand on him too, while his other hand was still around you.

You two smoothed the dolphin carefully, until your hands touched each others. You felt how your heart started to race on your chest  when you felt Sam’s burning hot body against your back. You looked over your shoulder and you met Sam’s hazel-brownish eyes, and you noticed that he wasn’t looking at the dolphin, he was looking at you.

He let his other arm which was still around you, wander down on your waist. His touch send shivers through your spine. You knew all of this was wrong. You were engaged.

Sam looked deep in your eyes, gentle smile on his lips. His heart was racing fast on his chest, when he was holding you this close to him. Your skin felt incredible soft and your lips looked really tempting and he wanted to know what they tasted like. But he knew you were engaged and he didn’t want to put you in a situation which would have been awkward to you.

_‘Oh god, please don’t kiss me or i’ll fucking break your nose’_ You stared back into Sam’s eyes, wondered what the hell he was thinking. You realised you hadn’t tell him that you were engaged, and you didn’t knew that Nate had told that to Sam already.

“Hey you love birds, got enough swimming with the dolphins?” Nate yelled and thankfully interrupted your little moment. You looked at Sam, smirked and asked:

“Race back to the boat?”

“And what the winner gets?” Sam asked and leaned little closer, and you felt his warm breath on your face.

“Loser buys beers after this.” You said. Sam raised a brow and leaned a little bit closer, his face only inches away from yours, his nose almost touching yours. Little voice screamed inside your head, telling to push yourself away, when you were fearing that he was actually going to kiss you.

But he didn’t do anything. He just stared at you, deep into your eyes and said:

“Deal.”

He couldn’t react when you turned around, and pushed him underwater and started to swim back to the boat. You heard him coming up to the surface and yelling at you something but you kept swimming as fast as you could back to the boat.

You had played just enough time, to get to the boat first. You took Nate’s hand, and he lifted you up back to the boat, and you leaned your knees while catching your breath. When Sam was on the boat, he looked at you, when a water dropped on his messy hair to the floor of the boat.

“You cheated.” He said, trying to sound shocked. You smiled, straightened your back while putting your hand front of your mouth.

“Oops.”

“Okay, that’s enough for the  childishness . Let’s go find Libertalia.” Nate said and got on the wheel again. You took your shirt from the floor and put it on you. You saw how Sam stared at you, before he took his own shirts.

You looked to the water, wondering why you felt the way you felt. Sam was just a stranger you met day before, but his present had made you feel like a stupid teenager, all the flirting, blushing and weird feeling in your gut.

You were about to touch your ring again, only to remember how you had took it off. And now you regretted it, that ring would have been reminding you, that you had a fiance waiting for you back home.

* * *

You followed the arrows and end up in a cave. Nate noticed that you could climb a cliff to up so you can swing yourselves to the other side and get to the platform. Nate went first and you were right behind him, as Sam came behind you.

You reached the cliff with your hand where Nate had just took his leg off. You followed every rock Nate had go through, you knew they would hold. You looked up as watching Nate going forward, hearing Sam groan above you.

“Nice ass.” Sam spurred, making you to stop and look down. He looked up to you with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Seriously? You are looking my ass? God, you must have teached that to your brother too.” You chuckled and started to move forward again. Sam hummed himself as he followed you.

“You have looked her ass too?” Sam yelled to his brother.

“He looks everyone’s ass.” You said. “Even Sully’s.”

“What?” Sam laughed.

“Well if I help them hop up to something there’s no way you can't look at their ass.” Nathan tried to defend himself. You needed to stop and take a good hold of the cliff since you started to laugh little harder.

“Oh yeah, and when we were at Shambhala and me, Elena and Chloe stood side by side, you were totally looking our asses!”

“I had to compare which one of you had the best one!” Nathan yelled while he threw his hook to the branch and swung himself to the other side.

You waited until Nate had made it to the cliff, and grabbed your own hook.

“You sure you can reach that?” Sam asked next to you. You stopped and turned to look at him with your brows furrowed.

“What? You think I can’t do it because I’m a girl?”

Sam raised his eyebrows, he loved to see when you got little mad.

“If i remember right, you’re the one who had spent last 15 years in jail, I don’t think that you had access there to threw some hooks or anything.” You turned and soon you threw your hook to the branch on the ceiling and swinged yourself to the other side, while Sam watched you to go, stunned how you worked, and how you again said straight what you were thinking.

When you were safely on the cliff, you screamed back to Sam to do it better.

“Yeah hold on. I just gotta not to fall to my death over here.”

“And you said I can’t do it you fucking pussy!” You screamed to him and headed to the left and followed Nate who was standing already on the platform, waiting you two. Nate looked at you while shaking his head. 

“So, which one of those girls had best ass?” Sam groaned when he stood up and looked at his brother, waiting him to answer, while you brushed your pants from the dirt. Nate shook his head and then looked at you. You rolled your eyes to him.

“C’mon, Elena has the nicest ass from us. Then me.” You smiled.

“I don’t know.. Chloe had nice mellow ass.” Nate smirked to you.

“Are you saying my ass is flat?” You put your hands on your ass and looked at it while pretending being offended. 

“No no. You have really nice ass.” Nathan laughed at you, while Sam looked at you two little bit confused.

“What about I kick your ass?” You said to him and started to walk forward, while both of the Drake brothers looked after you - and your ass.

Then Sam looked at his little brother and thinked. He saw how you had a special bond between you two, he sensed that Nathan had some kind of big brother attitude towards you. He reminded of him when they were growing up, when Sam take care of his little brother and protected him. Now he saw how Nathan did same with you.

But yet, he had a feeling that you two had some more history together than a friendship, and he needed to know if that was the case.

“Have you fucked her?” Sam spurred out, while you were walking further to look what was coming behind the corner.

Nathan chuckled. “Ha, have i fucked her…”

Sam stared his little brother when he turned to look at him realizing he actually wanted to know. Nathan scratched his hair behind his head and rubbed his neck.

“Well, yeah, we slept couple times when we met...”

Sam nodded, if he was honest with himself, he was little disappointed to hear that you two had slept together. Even he knew that you were engaged and out of his reach, he couldn’t denied to the fact that he would be happy to got you between his sheets. And now when he knew that you had slept with Nathan, he couldn’t stop wonder if you compared the brothers if you two sleep together.

He didn’t know what was happening, you had knew each others only like a day, but every time he just could, he looked at you and couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful you were.

“Hey guys! I think you want to see this.” you screamed them somewhere further, and Drake brother’s followed your voice, to reach where you had walked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Cursive between  _'these'_  are your thoughts.

* * *

 

“So this Avery-thing, Sam told me that you worked with this before he end up to jail. I had a feeling there’s something more behind all of this..”

You said while you looked how Nate worked with the puzzle, which revealed the pirate captain statues to the chamber.

“Well, it’s kinda our mother’s legacy.” Nate said to you, while looking up to the globes, turning them to get the marks them on right.

You winched. Nate had mentioned his mother just a couple times in all these years you had known him. He had told you his mother died when he was young and he grew up in a orphanage. So probably Sam was growing there too, it was amazing how Nate had manage to not to talk about his brother in all these years. 

And now you understood why they needed to find this treasure together, that why Nate had lied to you and Elena both. And now you had a feeling that you had stepped into their territory, without knowing what was behind all of this. You thought this was just one more obsession to Nate, but now you learned that this was not just a “one treasure among the others.” It was their mother’s legacy. It actually meant then something.

You even though noticed that Nate was acting different way than your other adventures. He was more calm and more reasonable. But yet you had thought that he just wanted to find with no good reason, since he had lied to you and Elena where he really was. 

When he was still treasure hunting, he had always called you to ask with him, so you were little offended when you find out that he had left this out from you, but now you understood why this time he didn't called you.

You walked around the chamber, waiting for Nate to resolve the puzzle. You walked to the one of the statues and looked it while you hugged yourself. Sam watched how your essence had changed, and he slowly walked to you.

“You okay?” He asked and you turned to face him.

“Yeah.. Listen, sorry I got into this, I didn’t understood that this treasure has more meaning to you.” You said and bit your lower lip. When at the bar Sam said to you that this has nothing to do with you, you had no idea what he had meant by that. But now you knew, this has nothing to do with you, it was his and Nate’s thing.

“It’s fine. It’s nice to have a little woman beauty with us.” Sam smirked and winked to you and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes to him.

“Are you always this cocky?” You asked and walked past him to walk back to Nathan. Sam snorted and walked after you, while Nathan managed to finally solve the puzzle, revealing the rest of the pirate captain statues, and the stairs to the platform. Although you noticed that one statue was missing, Avery's statue.

There was a lever on the platform and three of you walked to it, hoping it will reveal the missing statue. Nate pulled the lever, making the floor tremble and started to raise up. You needed to take a hold on Nate’s armpit, when the trembling take you by surprise.  _‘_ _How on earth these things work after hundreds of years.’_

When the floor stopped, you saw how Avery’s statue revealed from distance. And that how the weather had changed much more darker, you heard how the thunder beamed further on the sea. You hoped that you didn’t need to go to the sea, if there’s started to rain and thunder. It would have been much safer to stay on land and wait for the storm pass by.

“I’m starting to get the feeling that your little Avery friend, was a little bit narcissist.” You looked at the brothers under your eyebrows.

“You think?” Nathan chuckled, while Sam started to look on the edge. You walked next to Sam and looked down the cliff.

“Woah, definitely too long way down.” You said, while looking a place where you could hang your hook to swing yourself down. Sam looked at you, before he took a hold on your arm and pushed a little, making you to lose your balance, and you had a feeling that you would fall down.

You started to scream, grabbing Sam’s arm while Sam himself hold your arm firmly, making sure you won’t fall. You manage to got you balance back and pull yourself back up. You let go on Sam’s arm and looked at him, who laughed and let go of your arm when he noticed you were safely on the platform again.

“You think that was funny?” You screamed to him, but he just kept laughing at you. Your blood was boiling, that was not funny at all. You really thought you gonna fall.  **_‘_ ** _Fucking asshole, I will kick your ass.’_

Nate waved to you, telling he had found a way to get out of the platform. You looked at Sam who was still laughing, and you punched him on his stomach with your fist, making him to groan and bend down, while he put his hands on his stomach.

“Next time I kick your balls.” You hissed to him and walked past him to follow Nate, while Sam needed to gather himself a moment, since your punch was much harder than he have ever expected. You manage to surprise him every time you did something. He was stunned how tough you actually were, and that made you in his eyes even more irresistible.

Even you were in a good shape, still he couldn’t imagine that your punch would hurt that much. He smirk by himself while tilting his head, wondering that you were probably really dominate in bed. Now he really wanted to get you between his sheets.

You climbed to the platform where Nate was already standing, looking the way down, and soon you heard Sam groaning behind you when he finally manage to move after your punch. You looked at him with your brows furrowed.

“Nice punch.” He smiled, patted his stomach a little, before he walked next to his brother.

“So Nathan…. And be honest with me… How does this stack up. You know, compared to your other adventures?” You looked at Sam, and that bad feeling in your gut only growed. You were little annoyed that you couldn’t figure out what was bothering you in Sam, beside that how he made you to blush and your heart beat fast.

Yeah, this was their mother’s legacy which they had been looking for long time ago already, but still, the main reason to be there, was to save his life.   
“Ask me again when we finish.” Nathan answered and jumped off the cliff.

Sam chuckled and turned to look at you, and you quickly turned your face away and stepped closer to the edge, waiting for Nate to move on the other side before you jumped there too.

You followed Nate to get down from the cliff, while Sam came right behind you.

* * *

You helped Sam to got Nate up to the Avery’s statue. You walked little further and tried to think, tried to put all the little pieces together to figure out what on earth Sam was hiding. 

You looked to the sea, seeing the lightning flashing above the sea, how the waves had started to grow more when the wind had raised. 

You sighed, you really needed to find good place to hide and wait to the storm to pass by. If you need to go in a boat to somewhere, it would be really dangerous. 

You tried your pocket to see if you had your phone, but you remember how you left it in your bag on the boat. You should send a message to Jason when you get back to boat, and maybe to Elena too, to make sure she was alright.

You heard a thump when Nate jumped down on the statue and you turned to look at him. He told you there was an island further where you needed to go next.

“Nate, we really should find a shelter and wait the storm pass by. It will be dangerous to move when it starts to rain and thunder.” You looked him little sadness in your eyes, and he knew you were right, it would be too dangerous. So he nodded and told Sam you need to find a shelter, that the island could wait, as Sam was looking around.

“You know it is just three of us here.. You’re allowed to feel, just a little bit of excitement over this.” Sam stepped forward to his brother and your stomach twisted badly. There was clearly something, but you just couldn’t figure out what. There he was again, telling his little brother to be excitement for this hunt, why the hell he he keeps saying that? You were there to save his life, that was your main reason to be there.

You looked the brothers, and the tension between them. 

“I’ll get excited when we get Alcázar’s noose off your neck. C’mon”

Nathan was about to walk away, Sam chuckled, said ‘okay’ and crunched up of his nose, and you were sure that now he’s going to tell whatever he was hiding.

Nathan turned around, looked his brother, spreaded his hands and asked: “What?”

“I said okay.”

“No no no. Your ‘okays’ are never just okay. It usually means the opposite of okay.” Nathan looked at his brother who stared him back. There was clearly something Sam wanted to tell, but for some reason he didn’t. ‘ _C’mon Sam just spurr it out already.’_

But he manage to turn subject away again,when he looked past Nate and you to the sea and walked past both of you, and as you turned yourself you saw Shoreline boats coming among the storm to the island. 

You needed to go, and fast. There was no time to wait the storm to pass by.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**   _cursive are when you are unconsciousness_

* * *

 

Thunder was beaming and lightning flashing when three of you were heading to the next island, while Shoreline was after you.

You tried to hold on the railing of the boat, while the boat shuddered under your legs when the mines exploded on the water around you. You wondered if you ever made it to the island. You wanted the adventure, but it had been too long when you had been in a real action, and your body started to hurt when it wasn't use to this much of adrenaline.

You barely heard what Sam and Nate were yelling at each other, since the thunder above you in the dark sky and mines exploded next to the boat. Huge waves sprang over the edge to the boat hitting the cold water on your skin. Nate was on the wheel, trying to avoid the mines, while you and Sam tried to hold on in the bumpy ride and shooting those motherfucking Shoreline militaries.

You couldn’t hear what Sam was yelling at you over the storm and explosions. Then one of the mines crashed close to the boat, making it lean and your hand slip from the railing. You were in the air, just waiting for the hit to the water, while you heard Nate screaming.

You felt a crushing pain in your back when you hit on the water. The hit was like you had felled to the million pieces of the broken glass. Every single muscle in your body felt numb for a second.

You opened your eyes and saw nothing but darkness, while the salt water burned your eyes. You started to kick your legs, trying to get to the surface, but you had no idea where the surface was. You moved forward, even your whole body was in pain.

You felt how a motor of the boat went close to you, and you spun around on the water, feeling how your body started to go numb, and the air from your lungs started to escape between your lips.

You were about to give up, leaving little bit air escape from your lungs, when you couldn’t hold your breath much longer. You were sure you’re going to die. Then you felt someone grabbed your arm and you were moving again. You kicked as hard as you could, letting the hand on you lead you to surface, while you used all your strength to hold your breath for a little more time.

In a moment you felt the air again, and you took a huge breath, taking your lungs full off air before you were under the water again. Immediately you got pulled to the surface again and you gasped your breath while seeing Nate holding you on the surface.

“Hold on there sister, I got you.” You heard him yelling over the thunder, while you tried to see where the boat was from the rain if there were any boat left. Your eyes were burning with the salty water, and you closed your eyes to ease the pain.

You heard someone yelling from a distance and followed Nate when he started to swim forward, still holding your arm, pulling you after him. You didn’t think, you didn’t feel, you just pushed yourself to go forward to follow Nate to wherever he was heading.

You almost hit the side of the boat, when you didn’t realize you had swum there already. You reached your hand up and felt a warm hand on it which pulled you up, while someone was pushing you from your hips back on the boat.

When you laid on the floor of the boat, you closed your eyes again and tried to steady your breath. You felt how the floor trembled, and soon how someone laid next to you.   
“[Y/N] are you alright?” Nate’s voice was close, and you nodded without opening your eyes. You tried to move but your body was burning from the pain, and you left a painful groan from your lips.  
Boat engine and gunshots started to whine around you, and you could barely hear Sam yelling:  
“Shit, the engine’s out.”  
“What?”  
“I can - I can fix it just, just cover me!”   
“God damn it!”

You tried to sit, but your whole body felt paralyzed.  
“What about [Y/N]?” You barely heard Nate’s voice between the thunder and gunfire.  
“We need to get to the shore, just cover me!”

In a moment you tried to gather your strength, listening to the Drake brothers arguing and bullets whining over you. You turned your head and saw your pistol on the floor, and you knew you needed to get up, no matter how much pain you were. You needed to get up and help Nate to cover Sam, while he was fixing the engine. You needed to get to the island.

So you left all you feelings behind and made yourself reach the gun, before lifting yourself up, leaning to the railing. You groaned from the pain. You saw how there was a boat coming towards you and you turned to Nate, but he was already shooting on the other side of the boat.

You turned and waited for the boat to get closer. You aimed and pulled the trigger, hitting the guy on the wheel on his shoulder and made him fall. You heard someone calling you, but you kept shooting of the boats reaching on your side. You focused on getting your shot's hit the targets.

The boat started to move again, and you fell on the floor on your back and groaned from the pain when you hit the floor while closing your eyes.

You knew nothing was broken, but the hit to the water made your whole body burn. Soon you felt hands around you, and when you opened your eyes, you saw Sam above you. You frowned and closed your eyes again when his touch felt like million knifes in your body.

He helped you to sit up and lean on the edge, and you opened your eyes, only to see a burning boat coming towards your boat, and you screamed:  
“Nate! On your right!”  
Sam’s face snapped forward, as he saw the boat coming towards you, horror filled his eyes and soul, and you heard Nate screaming, trying to avoid the hit, but soon you were on the air again when the boat hit your boat’s side.

When you hit the water once again, everything went dark and quiet.

* * *

_Your whole life flashed in front of your eyes. You saw every little detail in your life flashing in front of you, from your childhood to your time in school, to your adventures with Nate. Slowly pictures started to slow down, and finally, you saw only light._

Sam dragged your body to the shore and checked your pulse. Horror and fear started to fill his body and soul when he couldn’t find it. He shook you on your shoulders and slapped your cheek and called your name but you didn’t answer.

“C’mon [Y/N], wake up. Open your eyes.”

He held his hand front of your nose, but when he didn’t felt air coming out of it, he felt like all the air from his lungs had been sucked off.

“[Y/N]? Please, god no! [Y/N]!” He screamed your name, placing his hands on your chest and started the CPR.

_You heard how someone was calling you from a distance. You saw a man in a white dress walking towards you from the bright light. When he got closer, you saw it was Jason, wearing a white tux. He handed his hand to you, waiting for you to grab it. You stepped closer to him, but then you heard your name again. You noticed it wasn’t Jason who was calling you._

Sam took a last push on your chest, before he placed his lips on yours which were starting getting blue, and blown all the air from his lungs into you, looking down on your chest to see it all got in there.

“No, don’t you dare die in my arms [Y/N]!” he yelled before he placed his hands on your chest again and started to bump you. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he prayed the god not to took your life. He knew it was impossible, you two had known each other just couple of days, but when he looked at your lifeless body, he couldn’t escape his feelings.

_You heard someone calling your name, you turned and saw Sam running towards you from a distance. He was the one who was calling you. You were confused, why he wanted to reach you? You turned to see Jason, and you saw that there were hundreds of people standing behind him, while his dress started to turn black, and everything around him turning to dark. You looked down and saw how you were wearing a black wedding dress._

_You turned again and saw how the light started to head to Sam, who slowly ran toward you, holding his hand forward to reach you, calling your name. You had no idea why he was there, but you knew you wanted to run towards him, away from Jason and the crowd of people behind him._

“C’mon [Y/N]! Breathe. God dammit BREATHE!” Sam yelled at you trying to bring you back to this world while bumping your chest. His heart raced his chest and tears rolled down his cheeks. He placed his lips on you again, hoping that you will gasp the air to your lungs, opening your beautiful eyes again, that he’ll hear your voice again.

_You turned to look at Jason, who was still offering his hand to you, waiting for you for taking it and walk down the aisle with him. But you turned around and started to run away from him. You ran towards Sam who was still calling you, reaching you. You didn’t know why you wanted to go to him, but you just ran. Everything slowed down, and it felt like forever to reach Sam. When you finally reached him, you jumped into his arms, feeling his warm hands around you and everything went bright._

“C’mon [Y/N], come back to me.” Sam bumped your chest, hope to start to fade away for you to coming back to him. He cursed himself to the hell inside his head if he’ll lose you now. He even prayed that it'd be his life to be taken, not yours.

Then he saw how your eyes snapped wide open and you gasped your lungs full of air, before starting to cough the water out from your lungs.

He pushed you on your side, and you coughed salty water out, while it burned your guts and throat. Huge weight fell from his shoulders, and he left a small happy chuckle from his lips when he realized that you came back to him.

When your lungs were empty from the water, you laid back on your back and enjoyed the fresh air reaching your lungs.

Sam placed his hand on your neck and your legs and lifted you up on his arms. You groaned from the pain since his touch burned your body. He apologized and started to carry you to the small cave close to the shore. You lifted your hand around his neck and leaned your head to his shoulder.

Sam sat on the ground of the cave, leaning on the wall, still holding you his arms, he didn’t want to let you go. You rested your head on his chest, grabbed his shirt with your fingers and closed your eyes. You started to shiver from the cold and Sam wrapped his arms around you, pushing you against his chest. His clothes were soaking wet, but you still felt his warm body under them.

“We should try to rest for a couple of hours, to gather some strength.” You heard Sam saying, and you nodded against him.

You were exhausted. Your eyes felt heavy, so you slowly started to fade asleep, while feeling Sam’s arms around you, slightly squeezing you. Your last thoughts before you fall to sleep was that why on earth you had chosen to ran into Sam’s arms and not took Jason’s hand.

What did that mean?


	8. Chapter 8

Warm, safe arms were around you. You felt dizzy and happy. You snuggled yourself into the chest next to you. Arms got tighter around you, pushing you against the body harder.

Small smile raised to your lips, and you lifted your head and kissed the neck above you. You felt how stubble grazed your lips and you furrowed your brows, you didn’t remember Jason having a stubble.

“Someone is a little bit lovesick aren’t they?”

Your eyes snapped open and you saw Sam looking at you his eyes dark as night, a smirk on his face. You pushed yourself further from his arms.

“What the fuck?” you gasped and raised to sit, looking around you. You didn’t remember where you were for a second, but then everything started to crawl back to your mind. How you hit the water and then you had nothing but darkness and silence around you. And then there was light. You were going to die. But someone had dragged you back to life. You rubbed your face with your hand and cursed yourself inside your head, it was Sam who dragged you back to this world.

Sam chuckled next to you and sat up, rounding his hands over his knees, looking outside from the cave entrance.

“Had a good dream there?” He asked without turning his gaze to you.

You lowed your hands on your lap and sighed deeply. You didn’t remember what you have been dreaming if you were dreaming at all. You shook your head as a no to his question.

You two sat there in the small cave in silence, looking outside. The rain had stopped, but still, the sky was dark. You heard how the waves hit the rocks further.

“You alright?” Sam asked this time looking at you, looking your body up and down.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” You turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. Sam stood up and walked to the cave entrance.

“I wonder if Nathan’s alright...” He sighed, looking out to the sea.

“He’s tough. Of course he’s alright,” you said while standing up, feeling how your legs were shaking. Sam stared at the ocean, grabbing his flashlight and started to flash it into the distance.

“What the hell are you doing? Shoreline will know where we are!” You said while took a step closer but stopped when you started to look what he signed.

“Sic. Parvis. Magna.” you whispered as you watch Sam to kept flashing his little light. You saw how small smile raised to his lips.

“You’re good.” He said, and you chuckled:  
“You doubted that?”

He turned to look at you when he had finished his message to the darkness.  
“To be honest, yes I was. But you had proof yourself.”

You rolled your eyes and lowered your eyes to the ground. You bit your lip when you wonder what was that sign when you were dying. Why had you chosen to ran to Sam, to the man who you had known just a couple of days, than taking Jason’s hand? You shook your head a little to push all those thoughts away from your mind, you needed to find Nate, make sure he was alright too.

“Thanks, for saving me.” You whispered, looking Sam under your eyebrows. Sam turned to look at you, with a weak smile on his face.

“Well, of course. I couldn’t let you die.” He knew you were engaged, you were out of his reach, but he couldn’t change the fact that in so little amount of the time, he had grown really close to you. When he thought you had died in his arms, he realized that he had feelings for you. It scared him, it surprised him, but it was the truth he couldn’t run away from.

“C’mon, let's try to find Nathan.” He said and started to head to the shore, and you followed him.

* * *

You were heading to the shore through the forest, Sam was walking front of you as you tried to keep on his pace. He was much taller than you, and he walked faster, and you had struggled to keep behind him.

When you were stumbling on the forest for over an hour and a half, you stopped to catch your breath and screamed to Sam that did he had any idea where he was even going. Sam stopped in his tracks and sighed deeply.

He grabbed his cigarette pack from his pocket, only to notice that all of his cigarettes were all wet, unable to be smoked and he threw the pack down the cliff assaulted by curses.

You shook your head and leaned on your knees when you tried to steady your breath.

“Was he good?” Sam spurred out and you raised your gaze to him. ‘What the hell is he talking about?’

You waited for him to ask more, so you could know what he was meaning.

“My brother. I heard you two slept together.” He turned to face you, looking at you with a weird gaze on his face. You sighed, straightened your back and crossed your arms over your chest.

“First of all, that is not of your business, and second of all, did you guys really talked about something that happened like 13 years ago? How did you even get that subject in your head?”

Sam walked slowly closer to you, looking at deep into your eyes as you stared him back. He stopped front of you, while you frowned, he was really bugging you right now, why the hell he wanted to know was Nate good in bed?

Without managing to blink your eyes, Sam grabbed your shoulders and pushed you until your back hit the rock wall behind you. Your heart raced in your chest when you looked at his hazel-brownish eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stared you back.

He slowly leaned closer, your mind shouted you to push him away. But his body was like a magnetic, your lips hoped you could feel his lips on yours, your lips begged to got to taste those lips, betting he will taste like sweat and cigarette, his lips being dry and callous, and you could moisten them with your tongue.

All that Sam had thought since you left the cave, was your lips on his throat when you were half asleep in his arms. Even your lips were dry and callous, they felt incredibly soft against his stubble covered skin, their touch made the warmth spread all over his body, especially when you had kissed one of his tattooed bird on his neck. He wanted to feel your lips on his again. He needed to taste you, even he had tasted you when he was doing the CPR, but now he wanted to do again, and actually memorize how you tasted. He wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment, he knew you would probably kick his ass if he kisses you, but all he can do was try.

When Sam was slowly leaning closer to you, you saw in the corner of your eye, that someone was climbing to the cliff behind Sam, but you didn’t move your eyes away from his.

“Sam.” You barely got his name out of your throat and immediately you continued before he could think that saying his name was a call to kiss you and he could push his lips on you and stop you to warn him.  
“There’s a guy behind you.”

Sam stopped to his place, his lips being just inch away from yours, you could almost taste them, you could almost taste the cigarette what was lingering on his lips. His eyes got wide and he lowered his hand to reach his gun, as you did the same, while your lips were still almost touching each other. He still has his eyes locked with you, before he nodded slightly as a sign before he turned and aimed to the intruder, as you pulled away from the wall and aimed to the guy, who was also aiming his gun at you two.

* * *

When nearly shooting each other with Nate, who was the guy climbed to the cliff, you listened the brother’s arguing about the whole trip. You were with Nate, moving forward wasn’t a good idea, all your supplies were in the bottom of the ocean, including your boat. You maybe even could not manage to get out of there alive if you won’t act now and steal one of the Shoreline’s boat to get the hell out of there.

But Sam was good. He knew exactly how to made Nate feel bad. You hated that most of the people, manipulation. And somehow that man had managed to manipulate you too. You were engaged for god’s sake! And he still somehow manages made you feel some kind of lust towards him.

You rolled your eyes when the Drake’s yelled at each other. That has nothing to do with you, and they looked like they actually didn’t remember for you being there. And whatever Nate choose to do, you’ll be with him. You promised Elena that you take him home safely.

You wandered around and started to look at the rock wall, where Sam just pushed you, and nearly kissed you. You tilted your head a little and moved the vines away, and then you saw it.

“Hey guys,” you yelled at them, without turning your face to them.

“What?!” Both of brother’s yelled at you back, before you heard them walking closer. Nate stopped on your right side and took more of the vines away.

“Holy crap.”

Henry Avery’s insignia, carved on the rock wall. You were definitely closer to Libertalia.

“You still wanna go home?” Sam asked his little brother, and you glanced at him. There that was again, that tone, it was like they haven’t argued at all just a seconds ago.

“Let’s just see what else we could find,” Nat said while shaking his head, and three of you headed forward.

And not soon after, Libertalia was showing it’s beauty in front of you.

You walked around separate from Sam and Nate, looking the houses, finding small objects left behind. You were amazed, houses were huge, how on earth Avery and other pirate captains manage to build them three hundred years ago?

When you walked one of the houses, you heard Nate’s and Sam talking about something. You peeked behind the wall and saw them sitting down, looking at the Libertalia. You chuckled yourself, sure there was no time to swim with the dolphins, but this you have time?

You were about to walk away when you heard Nate questioning their lifestyle as a thieves and treasure hunters. Your heart skipped a beat when Nate mentioned “Normal life” and you froze and listened more intently.

“Hmm, normal. You’ve got everybody gathered around a table for Thanksgiving...” Sam answered his little brother, and your heart skipped another beat.

You remembered your last Thanksgiving, it was the first Thanksgiving you and Jason spend together. Jason proposed to you in front of all of his family. You had been already anxious about the twenty people in Jason’s parent’s house. You had been happy if you two had spent the Thanksgiving just the two of you, but Jason had a big family, and they always had gathered together in thanksgiving.

“Exchanging all the baby photos. Something like that? No. No thank you. Not for me.”

Your heart stopped beating. You realized something.You didn’t want a normal life. You didn't’ want to settle down. You wanted to go and see the world.

You looked at the guys before quietly walked away to let them talk. When you manage to walk far enough, to not to hear them talking, you sat down on the ground leaning against the wall and leaned your head between your knees, trying to breathe.

You got this thought in your head, about the sign you saw when you were going to die. What if that meant, that you should be with Sam? Did you choose to run into Sam’s arms because he was the one you were supposed to be with, and not with Jason?

You barely knew Sam, only a couple of days, it was impossible. But you had noticed that he was in many ways like you. And what you had just heard him saying to Nate, it only confirmed it more. You two wanted the same thing with your lives.

But yet, you loved Jason. Was it possible at all, that Jason would join you to travel around the world? Would he understand that you cannot stay still? Or was there no choice but to call off the wedding and you two started to walk your separate ways? You loved Jason, but you were afraid if the future with him satisfied your soul.

“[Y/N]?” You heard Nate’s voice which interrupted your thoughts, and you raised your head and saw Nate looking down at you.

“You alright?” He asked, stepping a little bit closer to you. You smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah, just resting a little, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah. C’mon, let’s move forward.” He said and offered his hand to you. You grabbed it, and he pulled you up to your legs. He patted your shoulder, and you nodded to him that you were okay.

All your thought and fears could wait. You needed to save Sam’s life first.


	9. Chapter 9

You walked slowly behind Nate and Sam through Libertalia, when trying to find the way to the mansion with the watchtower. Brothers talked with each other about the treasure and Avery and his men, but your mind wondered. You couldn’t stop thinking about Jason and the wedding. And Sam and the way he had made you feel. Why does he have this kind of affect in you?

You found the way closer to the mansion, more colony ruins - and Shoreline militaries.

“Ahh, shit, Shoreline,” Sam whispered when you hide in the bushes, looking how the soldiers were patrolling the ruins.

“I don’t think they’ve seen us yet.” Nate whispered as he tried to figure out the good way to get past them without getting any attention.

“Let’s keep it that way.”

“All right, keep your heads down.” Nate said looking at you both in turns.

“Just about to tell you the same thing.” Sam whispered back to his brother.

“Can you guys please shut the fuck up.” You snorted to them and headed forward, jumped over the cliff and hanged on the edge of the building which was on the other side.

Nate and Sam watched how you grabbed the edge, and how soon the shoreline soldier walked below you.

“What the hell is she doing?” Sam asked his brother with shock, but Nate just smirked and looked how you hanged on the edge, looking down, waiting for the soldier to come to your reach. Brother’s watched how you shake your hips a little when you waited the soldier come on sight. Sam stared your ass, wondering what you were doing, as Nate knew already that it was just your nervous habit when you weren’t sure if you manage to hit your target.

When the soldier was below you, he stopped and looked around. You took a deep silence breath, before dropping yourself on his back, wrapping your legs around his torso, grabbing his head between your palms, and with one smooth move, snapped his neck.

Sam looked at you with eyes wide, he always manages to learn more about you, when he watched as you carefully put the body lay down on the floor. And every time you did something like that, his feelings for you got deeper. You truly were the most amazing women he had ever seen. Nate smirked himself, you were still as good as you were years ago - and he was proud since he had taught you that move.

Brother’s followed you, and you slowly moved forward, taking the soldiers one by one as quiet as you could and as unnoticeably you just could. At some point, you needed to start having gunfire against them, but three of you managed to take them all out and made your way to the mansion.

The mansion was big. There has been a battle between soldiers and colonies, there were hundreds of skeletons laying on the yard, you were sure the treasure was close.

But there was no treasure. You saw the disappointment in Sam’s eyes when the room was empty.

“It’s empty.” Sam sighed deeply as he watched around, seeing empty shelves.

“‘Course it is.” Nate scoffed and you started to look around.

“You think Rafe?” Sam turned to look at his brother, as Nate walked to the desk, smoothed his hand on top of it, noticing all the dust and dirt on it.

“No. Nothing’s been touched in here for hundreds of years.”

“Right… Search for clues?” Sam nodded and shared a gaze with you, and you nodded him back, starting to walk around the room, searching for clues.

You wander around the room, looking the shelves, looking anything that will point you where the treasure might be. You were sure this was it, you started to have a feeling that the treasure was all gone.

Soon Sam yelled at you two, and you walked to him. He threw Nate a coin, and when Nate turned it, you saw it has Avery’s signil on it. You looked at Sam with your brows high.

“They made their own currency?”

Sam smiled at you and nodded. “Treasure was here.”

Nate turned and walked little further, looking at the coin. As you looked at Sam.  
“Yeah, but where is it now?”

You discussed what had happened there, battle on the outside, and the inside, how the colonies had probably came to claim what was theirs when Avery and other pirate captains had already claim all the treasures to themselves. But where they had taken it?

You looked all around the mansion, the half-collapsed ceiling when you noticed something. You furrowed your brows and tilted your head while looking little further with your hands on your waist. Sam looked how you were looking so intently into the skies, so he followed your gaze and saw it too.

It was a map. Map of Libertalia on the ceiling, and then, there was more - New Devon. It was the place the pirate captains were living. And where you needed to go next. So three of you decide to climb to the top of the watchtower, to see better the island.

You climbed up to the watchtower, and when you reached the top of it, you felt the calm wind against your skin. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the air reaching your lungs. This was one of the reasons you loved to see the world. Feeling the pure fresh air, only nature around you, only voices what you heard was coming from nature.

When you saw New Devon in the distance, it might take you hours to reach there so you should keep moving and you could made it before night falls. Sam started to go down to the side of the watchtower first and you followed him as Nate came right after you.

When you were heading down, you smiled yourself. You were so happy that you were there with Nate - and Sam. You were sure that you and Sam would become really good friends, even there were some mixed signals from him what he wanted from you - he had given you some gazes, he had almost kissed you a couple of times, he had flirted to you...

Your mind was interrupted when suddenly you heard a loud whine and then how something hit to the tower, making it shake badly and you almost lost your grip from the balcony you were just hanging on, but you manage to keep your hold on it so you didn’t fall down.

“C’mon [Y/N] jump! It’s safe to fall!” Sam yelled you below you and you looked down, seeing how he reached his hands to made you feel safer to lose your grip. You took a deep breath and let yourself fall down to the platform. Sam made sure you can keep your balance and helped you on your feets, and when you looked up you saw Nate hanging on the wall.

Another rocket hit the tower, making the wall collapse above you, and Sam pushed you inside of the watchtower when the rocks started to fall down on you.

When you manage to get down inside on the tower, you were ready to run outside and head to safety, but Sam noticed that Nate was still somewhere behind and turned to go see where his little brother was. You followed him to the door, seeing how he helped Nate back to his feets, as you screamed to them that you needed to go. When you were about to leave the room, a rocket exploded in the other room, and you fell down to the ground, and the tower started to collapse.

You looked down with the fear in your eyes when you saw how everything started to roll down, releasing you the freefall to down the ravine.

Everything went so fast you couldn’t internalize what truly happened. You remembered how you climbed your robe up back to the tower, run and jumped as fast as your legs just let you get to the safety and not fall with the tower down, while Shoreline was shooting at you with RPG’s, and Sam and Nate yelling you to keep moving.

When you took the last long jump and ended to the stable floor, you thought the worst part was over. But like it would have been that easy. Soon the bullets whined again around you, as you ran after Sam and Nate to the door.

“Ready?” Nate asked and looked at you and Sam. You nodded to him and take a deep breath, closed your eyes for a second and tighten your grip on your gun. Nate slowly opened the door, when a grenade came out from it. Your eyes widened and you just stared the grenade for a second, before Sam grabbed your shirt from your back and pulled you further from the grenade when it exploded in front of your eyes.

You flew from the pressure further, falling to the ground while your ears were ringing. You managed just in time to grab the beam hanging from the collapsed floor, so you didn’t fell down. You saw how Nate was hanging on the beam too little bit from your left before the floor trembled more and he loses his grip and fell down.

You screamed his name and saw him sliding down and jumping on the building. You looked up, seeing Sam reaching you with his hand. You put your gun in your holster and swung yourself to grab his hand. Sam started to pull you up, but you saw one of the Shoreline militaries behind him.

“Sam behind you!” You screamed and then the military hit Sam on his back, making his grip lose on you and you fell. Of course, Nate had managed to break those cliffs on the side of the building when he jumped to it, so you quickly grabbed your hook and threw it to the beam, while you slide down you the hill and soon were hanging on your robe. ‘Holy shit that was too close’

[Y/N]? You alright?” you heard Nate’s voice and looked up, he was climbing up the building.

“Yeah, just wish that beam would hold!” You yelled him back, while at the same time you tried to spot a place where you could swing yourself, and what will hold.

“I’ll see you up!” Nate yelled at you and jumped on the next rock, which of course collapsed and Nate fell down. You screamed at him until he took a hold of the beam and swing himself out of your sight. You yelled at him and waited for him to answer.

“Yeah, I’m alright! Just, meet me upstairs!”

You yelled him back and started to swing yourself towards the wall. You prayed in your head that the cliffhanger on the wall will hold your weight. And thank god it did. You started to climb up, and when you finally managed to get your feet back to the steady floor, you laid on your back, closed your eyes and tried to steady your breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

Your ears were ringing and you saw only blur for a moment when you laid on the floor, trying to gather yourself. You heard loud steps coming towards you. You hoped it will be Sam or Nate, but you still took your gun and pointed to the blurry silhouette you saw above you.

But you heard four different guns’s getting loaded. You realized it wasn’t Nate and Sam, so you sighed while lowering your gun, placing it next to you to the ground and raised your hand to keep them showing. Not a second when someone grabbed your armpit and lifted your up to your feet.

You shook your head and tried to focus on the person standing front of you. Soon you started to see more cleared and you recognized the person.

“Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Women's beauty with the two rats.” Rafe said while looking you up and down.

“And does the beauty have a name?” He asked while lifting a brow. You rolled your eyes but didn’t answer.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. You’ll be useful with or without a name.” Rafe nodded his head to the three militaries and you were walking forward. You heard fighting voice’s further.

When the noises stopped, Rafe told the military who were holding you, wait until he gives him a signal. Trying to get off from the man’s grip was no use, because he was holding your hands behind your back with his hand, and the other hand was on your throat, squeezing you a little, not hard enough so you couldn’t breathe, but hard enough to hurt you, and keep you still.

You heard Rafe calling the man, and you were walking again. Soon you were on the edge of the cliff, seeing Nate and Sam, who was holding a woman and pointing a gun at her head. When they saw you, Nate left a worried sigh from his lips.

“So, Samuel. Wanna make an exchange?”

You looked at Sam and shook your head a little, but the man tightened his grip on your throat. You knew that if Sam let the woman go, Rafe won’t probably do the same with you if he was smart enough. You were sure Rafe was bluffing, he probably knew that you will be useful, he could use you as an advantage later.

When you saw how Sam’s tightened his grip on the gun, you felt something cold on your temple.

Your eyes widened and your heart started to race on your chest. You saw in Sam’s and Nate’s eyes the horror when they were looking how Rafe was pointing his gun at your temple.

“So, Samuel. What do you say?” Rafe asked again while loaded his gun, and soon Sam let the woman go. Rafe lowered his gun from your head and you closed your eyes and left a relieved sigh. But as you were predicting, Shoreline military didn’t let you go.

Rafe walked to Sam and punched him in the nose with his gun. You shivered when you saw Sam falling to the ground. When Rafe kicked him on the head, you tried to get off from the man’s grip but he squeezed your throat and this time so hard that you couldn’t breathe.

Rafe heard your gasping, turned to look at you, and told the man to ease his grip on you. When he did that you gasped your breath, and immediately hit your elbow to his stomach, and your boot to his knee.

He groaned from the pain and you got yourself free from his grip, and you ran to Sam, who was laying on the ground. Other two militaries pointed their guns at you, but Rafe raised his hand to give them a sign not to shoot you. He was impressed that you manage to get yourself free.

“God, are you okay?” you asked from Sam when you kneeled next to him, but all you got back from him, was a painful groan. You looked up to Nate who was talking with Rafe.

You helped Sam to get up, and noticed that his nose was bleeding. He took a hold on your shoulder to balance himself while trying his nose. You started to focus on what Nate was conducting with Rafe while helping to keep Sam on his feets.

“What the hell are you talking about Nate? Hector Alcazar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago. I’m the one that got Samuel out.”

Your eyes widened, and your head snapped to Sam, while you let go of his arm and stepped further. You knew he was hiding something, but you never expected something like this. You turned to look at Nate who looked at his brother with shock.

“Ooohhhh. Wow. What did he tell you? Sam, what kind of story did you cook up? Alcazar? Really? You lied, you lied to your baby brother?” Rafe said while stepping closer, until his eyes were on you, learning you, trying to figure what kind of part you had in all of this.

You listened Rafe telling how he got Sam out - two years ago. You couldn’t believe it. Why on earth did he lie to Nate?

You placed your hands on the back of your head, pushing your chin to your chest, while you tried to process the information what you had just heard. ‘So all of this was for nothing?’ Nate had lied to Elena, you had lied to Jason, for nothing?

“I left my life for you!” you heard Nate yelling and you snapped your head to him, seeing him push Sam away, and you immediately run to hug Nate, to calm him down.

“Jesus Christ he lied to me,” Nate whispered to your ear when you hugged him.

“We can focus it later, we need to get out of this situation.” You whispered him back before withdrew from the hug and turned to Rafe, only to see him pointing his gun at Sam.

“You’ll need us to get the treasure.” You said to Rafe. “You’ll never gonna find it without us.”

You three stared at Rafe, waiting for him to do his decision.

“You said it to yourself, you end up in dead ends. Face it, you’ll need us.” Nate opened his mouth behind you, he had his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently.

You followed Rafe’s expressions. He clearly hesitated, because he knew you were right. But he didn’t want to admit it. His grip on his gun tightened but then he lowed it with a sigh.

“Well, you’re right.” You left a relief sigh from your lips. At least you won’t die now.

But Rafe turned his eyes to you and Nate and continued: “Mostly right.”

Then he raised his gun at you and Nate. Your eyes widened and you felt Nate’s fingers burying into your shoulder.

“I just need Sam.”

You froze, you closed your eyes and waited for the bullet to hit you when you heard him pulling the trigger, but you were pushed away by Sam.

You turned and opened your eyes and saw how that bullet what was meant for you grazed Sam’s arm, and how Nate disappeared down the cliff.

You screamed from the bottom of your heart for Nate and run to the edge, trying to reach his arm, but it was too late and you saw how Nate ended to the water. You waited, waited for him to get the surface. You saw how the water bubbled until there was nothing. No sign of Nate coming surface. You hoped he was alright, but deep in your heart, you were afraid that he was gone.

You stood up, wiped your tears and you heard gun loaded again and when you turned, you saw Sam standing between you and Rafe.

“I’ll help you find the treasure, but don’t hurt her,” Sam said. Your blood was boiling, you were so mad at Sam. This was all his fault.

You heard Rafe chuckle and you peeked behind Sam.

“Fine. If you try anything - I’ll kill your little bitch.” Rafe said and nodded to the militaries, and two of them started to walk to you. ‘ _Your little bitch? I’ll show you who’s the bitch here.’_ Before those militaries reached you two, you took a grip on Sam’s arm, made him face you and landed your fist on his jaw, making him stumble couple steps back

Soon your hand’s were behind your back when the militaries got you to their grip. You looked at Sam, who was holding his jaw, staring at you with shock. Your whole body was burning, you stared him back with cold eyes.

“If Nate is dead, I’ll never forgive you.”

You heard clapping, and Rafe stepped closer: “Whoa his girl had an attitude. Tie her up, so she won’t run.”

They tied your arms front of you and started to lead you forward. You took a last glance over your shoulder to the spot where you last time saw Nate. You wanted to believe, that somehow Nate survived from the fall, and was still alive. Because you promised Elena that you’ll bring him back home in one piece.

* * *

You didn’t give even a look at Sam. You were so mad at him. He had lied to Nate, made him come to this island, made him lie to Elena and you. Because of him, you were here too, because of him you had lied Jason. Anything you did, was for nothing.

You knew from the very beginning that there was something wrong with Sam. That he was hiding something. And now you realized why everything didn’t match up. Why Sam hadn’t been so much worried about his life being on the line because it never was in line. Why he has been maybe a little bit too excited with this trip. He just wanted to found this treasure with his brother. But why to lie? Why couldn’t he tell the truth from the start? Maybe Nate had still come here. Maybe.

You stopped at the mansion, and one of the militaries patched up Sam’s arm, while one of the militaries pushed you to the room and closed the door. You looked around, of course, they had found the only room which has no other way out than the door. One of the walls had collapsed and rocks had been blocked the hole. There was no way out.

Soon the door got open and Sam was pushed inside. You turned your gaze away. ‘ _Great, now I’m stuck here with him.’_ You tried to get off the rope from your wrists, but they were too hard on you. Your skin already became bleedy from the pressure.

Silence filled the room you two were standing, only the talk between Rafe, that woman you had heard called Nadine, and the three militaries broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.” Sam finally said. You didn’t turn your gaze. There was nothing he could say or do to make you forgive him.

“I know I screw up it from the beginning.”

You rolled your eyes, at least he knew he screws up. Yet you knew you needed to co-operate with Sam if you wanted to get out of that damn island alive. So you sighed and turned to Sam.

“So, we lead them to the treasure and hope they let us live? What I really doubt tho.”

“That’s the plan until we found a way to escape,” San said and looked the room, trying to see a way to escape.

“No use, the only way to get out of here is that door.” You nodded to the door.

Sam left a frustrated sigh from his lips and took a hold of his bleeding arm

“Thanks for saving me, again.” You said quietly. Sam nodded at you.

“You didn’t need to do that. You just had let him shoot me and save your brother.” You said and kicked one of the rocks away from your feet.

“I tried to save you both. And I failed.” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper, but you still heard him. You swallowed.

“I refuse to think he’s dead. I promised Elena I’ll bring him back alive.” You said while kept your gaze on your feet.

“Until that, I’ll keep you safe.” He said and you frowned.

“Why? Why do you care what happens to me?” you questioned and raised your gaze.

“Isn’t that obvious? I care about you.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah right.”

“No, really. For these days we had spent here, you have crawled yourself to my heart. I don’t know how, but I’ll know you're the most amazing women I have ever met.”

You chuckled. “You had been jail for thirteen years, I’ll bet any women is amazing after spending time behind bars.”

You noticed the way Sam looked at you, while he stepped closer to you and you froze.

“No, really. You are like me. Adventurer. You need to travel and experience the world.”

Your heart started to race in your chest. You didn’t know what to say.

“I have seen how you looked around you. How you moved in the woods. You’re like you at home. Like you’re part of nature. Marriage life isn’t for you.”

You were shocked. How had he saw that in you? He was right, you were like home in nature. By coming here with him and Nate, you finally had realized that this truly was what you wanted to do, explore the world and that the marriage wasn’t your thing.

“And I saw how you had looked at me when you thought I didn’t notice.”

The way he was now looking at you, made your feelings twirl like a hurricane inside you. Yes, you two had flirted and there has been some tension between you two, and you had some mysterious lust towards him. But the fact was that you were engaged and Sam knew that - nothing could ever happen between you two.

Sam was now standing front of you, his face only inches away from your face. You swallowed when he put his hand on your neck and leaned closer. You saw how he closed his eyes, how his dry lips separated a little when he slowly leaned closer.

You could smell the sweat on his skin, you could taste the dirt from his lips. But you pushed him away with your hands and saw the disappointment in his eyes when he opened them. You shook your head and stepped further.

“I’m engaged. I have no interest in you. I looked at you only because I tried to figure out what you were hiding.”

That wasn’t the truth. You did have interest towards Sam. But you would never cheat Jason. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Every lie will be revealed at some point.

 

Sam lied to Nate. He was Nate’s brother and he lied to him. He kept himself in darkness for two years, came back into his life and then lied to him. Did he really think he never get caught with his lie?

What if Rafe hasn’t revealed his secret? What if you had found the treasure just the three of you? 400 million in gold and jewels, half was supposed to go to Hector Alcazar, what Sam had done with that half if he wanted to stand with his lie? Would he have kept it himself? Would he after finding treasure revealed his lie himself?

There were so many questions in your head.

His lie has revealed, and so was Nate’s lie to Elena. Now, it was just your lie to become revealed. Maybe Jason had found out that already, your phone had broken down in the shipwreck, you can’t call him or anything. You needed to wait until you got back home - if you ever get back home - so you’ll find out as he found out that already. Would he forgive you?

The silence between you and Sam was deep and awkward. You just stared each other's, Sam looked at you with sadness and shock, he really thought you had some kind of feelings for him. And you did, but you were already with Jason. 

The door got open and Rafe and his men came inside, breaking the silence between you two.

“Okay, we need to keep moving,” Rafe said as one of the militaries came to you, take a hold on your armpit and led you out of the room, as Sam followed Rafe.

As you were moving forward, you let Sam do all the work to lead Rafe to the treasure. You tried to figure out your messed head. Why did you felt like this? Sam was just a stranger, who had lied to you from the very first moment you two met, how could you ever trust him? But still, part of you wanted to wrap your hands around his neck and pull him as close as you just could. He was like a magnet who was pulling you towards him.

Even he was a lying bastard, you could still tell that he had a good heart. Deep down in his heart, his actions were to made good - to find their mother’s legacy together with his little brother. You didn’t blame him, he spend over a decade behind bars, the only thing in mind was to find this treasure.

When you reached to some kind of ship graveyard, Rafe and his men started to prepare you to move to the next destination. The military who was with you moved further, so Sam choose to act and help you to get your hands free, so you could run.

You looked how Rafe, Nadine and their men were focusing on to pack the trucks, you saw how Sam walked to you and started to wrap open the ropes from your hands.

“What the hell are you doing?” You looked him under your eyebrows, as Sam tried to work with the rope as fast as he could.

“As fast as your hands are free, you could start to run away.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Hey! Drake! Get away from her!” You heard that military who just walked away from you yelling at you and you peeked behind Sam, seeing how he came closer to you, Sam tried his hardest to get your hands free, while the military came closer and closer, yelling at you and drawing others attention to you two.

You looked back at Sam, who shook his head as a sign that he needed more time to wrap your hands free. You saw how Rafe and his men were starting to come closer too and you tried to think what you could do.

“Run.” He said to you but you shook your head. He demanded you to run for the second time but you shook your head again.

When the military put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, Sam landed his elbow on his nose and yelled you to run. And this time you did. You started to run as fast as you just could, as you heard how the bullets started to whine around you, and somewhere in the distance, you could hear Sam yelling you to run and not to look back.

And you didn’t, you ran as fast as you just could, and didn’t look back. Even you wanted to look back and see if Sam was running behind you, you didn’t, you focused on your steps as you avoided to get shot.

You stumbled to your feets when you were running too fast and you landed on the ground and you groaned from the pain. You heard a gun getting loaded and you turned to you back, and you sighed from relief.

“Oh god, Sully!” You gasped, as Sully lowered his gun.

“Jesus kid, are you alright?” He took a hold on your arm and helped you to up to your feet. You nodded and showed you're already badly bruised hands, asking him to get the ropes off from you. Sully took a knife and helped you to get off the rope.

“So you came back with Elena? Or just you?” You asked while carefully trying your bloody wrists when the rope was finally out of your hands.

“She’s with Nate, where’s Sam?” He asked you and you shook your head, while felt huge relief to hear that Nate was alive.

“He helped me to escape, I thought he was running behind me.”

And then you started to hear lots of explosions and gunshots not far away. You both looked how the ruins started to fall down and the disaster getting closer and closer to you. And soon you two saw how Nate was running for his life when Shoreline truck was chasing him.

Sully grabbed RPG from the ground and shoot the truck, as you helped Nate to get up to the cliff. Nate looked at your bruised hands before he wrapped you in a deep hug. You hid your face in his shoulder and sighed deeply while feeling his arms around you.

“I thought you were dead.” You mumbled against him as he smoothed gently your back.

“No cliff had killed me before.” He joked and chuckled and you hit him in the stomach. Always joking around even he would be dead. Part of you hated that of him, but on the other hand - it was pure Nate.

Soon you heard Elena’s voice as she runs to Nate and hugged him, and then the troublemaker himself showed up. You hugged Elena as you let brother’s change couple words before you choose to move to the plane and get away from this island.

But Sam had other plans. He tried to convince the four of you to go after the treasure.

“How long we have been chasing this thing, huh? You and me. No offense to these guys… But they don’t get it.” He stepped closer to Nate, who looked at Elena, Sully and you in turns.

“Actually Sam… They do. They really do.”

You could see the hurt on Sam’s face when Nate gave him back the note. You felt kinda bad for Sam. This was all he dreamed about for the last fifteen years.

“Trust me, they’ve seen this… kind of obsession before.”

You lowered your gaze and nodded. Nate was right, you and he were the same years ago. You kept going even you didn’t need to. And that same obsession had made you come here now. Not the obsession of treasure, but the obsession of having an adventure.

Finally, Sam nodded and turned to Sully, asking where the plane is.

Soon you saw Sully’s plane on the distance on the dock and you were so happy to see your getaway. You can finally get away from this goddamn island.

With the help of Nate, four of you were sliding in a skyrail to the other side of the huge cliff between two platforms. You laid down on the rail and yelled to Nate to got up, as Sam laid next to you to help to get Nathan up to the skyrail.

But when Nate stepped to that skyrail - it was like Nate’s touch was truly cursed, he always manages to broke everything he hanged - the skyrail collapsed and three of you were hanging on it.

Nate jumped to the left where you were originally going, and you manage to jump to the other side with Sam when the skyrail finally broke down for good. Nate told you to jump to another side so you could keep moving, but Sam stopped and looked at the mountain. You knew what he was thinking.

You tried to convince Sam to jump over the cliff with you, among with Nate, but he wouldn’t listen to you, either of you. He had chosen to go after the treasure. When he finally started to jog towards the mountain, you brushed your fingers in your hair and sighed deeply. You can’t let him go by himself.

You looked the way Sam had just jogged before you turned to look back at Nate, and he knew what you were going to do.

“No, no, don’t even think about it for going after him alone!” He yelled at you, offering his hand, asking you to jump. You shook your head to him, you could not let him run to his own death, or that Nate would lose his brother again.

“I bring him back before he reaches the mountain!” You yelled back and turned to run after Sam, and didn’t stop even you heard Nate, Elena, and Sully yelling after you.

‘What the hell are you doing [Y/N]? You think you can change his mind?’ You were just literally running to your own death too, you had no idea how you could change Sam’s mind and made him come back with you.

You ran after Sam, screaming his name as he kept jogging toward the mountain. You needed to run faster so you could reach him.

“Hey, asshole I’m talking to you!” You screamed, run to him, grabbed his arm and made him face you, but he ripped his hand from your grip.

“Can you just let me go?”

“You don’t need to do this! You have nothing to prove! There is no reason to do this Sam!”

“Why should I turn back huh? There’s nothing for me! Nate hates me because I lied to him and dragged him into this and you -” He stopped talking and swallowed. You looked into his eyes, there was little bit sadness in them, while you waited for him to complete his sentence, even you were sure what he was going to say.

“There’s no reason to come with you.” He said, while his eyes got wet when tears were pushing through. “I bet your fiance is desperately waiting for you to come back home.”

You felt bad for him. You wanted to give him a reason to go back with you, and not to walk to his own death. But you couldn’t. You loved Jason. If things were different, maybe you and Sam could be together. He just entered to your life at a wrong time. And you didn’t want to feel him worse, to let him know that he wasn’t standing with his feelings alone because you were not going to act how your feelings were telling. You didn’t want to give him false hope.

You wanted to be friend with him when you get back home if he just wanted that too.

“You are Nate’s brother. He does not hate you. He just got you back after so many years, he does not want to lose you again.” You said to him while looking deep into his eyes. Sam wished you could give him another reason to turn back.

“That is not enough…” He whispered and swallowed his tears.

You looked deep into his eyes. You wished everything would be in a different way, if he has just come back to Nate right after Rafe got him out of prison… Maybe you hadn’t been with Jason then yet, maybe your and Sam’s destiny's had entwined back then and you'll be with him.

But now it was too late. You felt sad because of it, but you couldn’t throw away what you had with Jason - if you even had anything anymore.

Your head was so messed up. You had no idea what you wanted. You wanted Jason, but you didn’t want to get married. And the fact was that you also wanted Sam - even you barely even knew him and you didn’t want to admit those feelings to yourself at first.

And you didn’t think it at all, when you wrapped your hands around Sam’s neck and pushed your lips against his, pulling him closer to you.

Sam shivered when he finally felt your lips on his. He hesitated for a while, before he wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you even closer to him. He didn’t want to left any space at all between you two.

When you finally realized what you were doing, you pulled away from the kiss and stepped further from him, while putting your fingers to your lips.

“I - I’m sorry.” You lowered your face to the ground while hiding your face in your palms.

Sam saw that you really weren’t sure what you wanted. So he wanted to made it easy for you, and he quietly started to walk backward, heading to the mountain again. He didn’t want you to need to choose, you were already with someone else, you were getting married, even what he was feeling towards you, he didn’t want you to threw your future away because of him. He didn’t deserve you, you deserved much better than him.

When you finally raised your head from your hands, you didn’t saw Sam anywhere.

“Sam?!” You screamed and started to move forward, looking for him. You didn’t notice his footprints on the ground, so you turned on the wrong way, which was actually much easier and shorter way down than what Sam had chosen.

You stumbled down the mountain, once in awhile yelling for Sam, before the front of you there were a couple of Shoreline militarizes. They noticed you before you manage to hide, so you raised your hands up and sighed deeply, knowing that you will die into this goddamn island.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sir, look who we found outside of the cave.” You walked with the two militaries toward Rafe, Nadine and couple more men. You noticed from further, how Rafe and Nadine had a little fight, and it sure looked like that Nadine’s men had betrayed her.

“Ohh. Sam left his little bitch behind and went after the treasure alone? How sad.” Rafe laughed mockingly to you and hook his fingers under your chin, raising your gaze to face at his, while the militaries hold your hands behind your back.

“I want him to see when I put the bullet to your beautiful head when we reach Avery’s ship.” He whispered to you, looking at you with the cold gaze. You looked at him with hate and then you spit right on to his face. Rafe winced and wiped your spit away from his face before he slapped you hard on your left cheek.

You groaned and turned your face from the hit. Meanwhile, Nate needed to hold all his strength under the dock to not to make any sound so he won’t be discovered. He wished he could help you now, but he needed to wait.

You turned slowly to face Rafe again, he had a smug smirk on his face. Like he was really proud to slapping two women.  **_‘_ ** _Pathetic asshole.’_

“Put her to the boat, let's’ get our treasure.” Rafe nodded toward the boat, and soon you were sitting in the boat next to Nadine, and heading to Avery’s ship.

You made it to the ship, and Rafe asked his men to give you to him, while he went to see Sam. You walked with Rafe to the down of the ship, to the room full of gold and jewels, when Sam turned and pointed his gun, but the expression of his face turned into horror when he saw you there standing with Rafe, him holding his gun at your temple.

“I hope you can live your last minutes with the fact that you caused her death.” Rafe said to Sam while looking him and slowly pulling the trigger. You closed your eyes and were ready, but the ship trembled when there was an explosion somewhere above you, and Rafe’s grip on you loosened and you got yourself free. You rushed to Sam but when he stepped forward you heard a click, and there was another explosion, and you fell to the floor, losing your consciousness for a moment.

Your head was dizzy and everything was spinning. You opened your eyes and looked to your left. You saw Rafe laying on the floor his back at you. You saw how his back slowly raised when he breathed, so he was still alive.

You grinned, your body was burning. You tried to breathe, but the smoke got into your lungs and you coughed. You sit up and hold your head. Everything was spinning, the smoke clinched on the ship, and you heard how there was burning somewhere. You coughed and felt a crushing pain on your side.

You looked around, searching Sam with your eyes. The smoke started to fade away and then you saw him. And your heart stopped beating.

Your eyes widened, your whole life stopped when you saw Sam lying on the floor, lifeless, under the big beam.

“Oh no no no, Sam!” You screamed and got on your knees, holding your side while the pain got worse in it. You crawled over him, looking at his body.

_‘Oh God please, please, be okay.’_ **** You prayed, while trying his pulse and tears rolled down your cheeks. You felt how your heart was finally beating again when you found his pulse. You took his face between your palms, you left all the pain you had in your side behind, trying to get him wake up.

“Sam, please, please, wake up.” You whispered, shaking his head, slapping his cheeks but nothing. You felt helpless, there was no way you could got that beam off him alone. You caressed his cheeks with your thumbs, while tears rolled down your own cheeks when you waited him to open his eyes.

Seeing him lying there, made you realize how strongly you felt toward him. If you manage to get off from that island, you needed to talk with Jason. You needed to find out which one was the man you truly wanted to be with. 

“I love you.” Your words were barely a whisper, and you leaned closer to Sam, planning to kiss him gently, but you winced and stopped when you felt gun on the back of your head. 

“Get up.” 

You slowly stood up and raise your hands, only to lower them to hold your side. You heard Nate’s voice further and hope filled your body and soul. He came after you.

Rafe placed his hand around your throat, and pointed his gun to your temple. He turned you to face the door and you grabbed his arms, trying to get it off from your throat.

“Keep your mouth shut or I’ll pull the trigger.” He whispered to your ear with his ruthless voice and you felt his warm breath on your neck. You slowly nodded as a sign that you do as he said.

You waited. It felt like forever. Your side was killing you, your head was still dizzy and the pressure on your throat made you took small and slow breaths. You swallowed but it hurt you, since the arm around you pressed your throat hard.

Soon you heard the wooden door, and someone coming inside. There was still smoke in the room, and you couldn’t see anyone, but you heard it was Nate, calling you and Sam. 

Rafe stepped closer and soon the smoke faded away and you saw Nate standing there, pointing his gun at you. 

“[Y/N], you okay? Where is Sam?” Nate asked. Rafe chuckled and turned a little to show him where Sam was lying.

“Oh, he’s right there.”

You saw the horror in Nate’s eyes when he saw his brother lying on the floor, unconscious, calling him.

“Relax, he’s alive. Y’know, this idiot and this bitch over here.” Rafe placed his head into your hair and sniffed, while squeezing his hand around your neck a little.

“Nearly got us all killed.”

“I’m getting you out of here [Y/N], I promise.” Nate told you, looking into your eyes and when he stepped closer, Rafe tightened his grip from you, and you couldn’t breathe, and you barely hear his voice, even he was right behind you.

“No, you’re not.”

He loosed his grip from you, and you gasped your breath when you manage to breathe again.

“You can have the treasure, let [Y/N] go and let me safe my brother.”

“After everything he’s done? How noble of you, but no.” Rafe laughed between his words, his hand loosened you a little, and you tried to get out of his grip, but he just tightened his grip from your throat.

“We stay here any longer and we’re all dead. Is that what you want?”

“That’s not what I said.” You could feel Rafe’s smirk on your hair, you wanted to kick his ass, but you couldn’t move from his grip. You saw on the door, that Nadine was standing outside of the room, looking inside. 

“What do you say Nadine? Good to see you up and about.”

“Be a dear and relieve Nate there of his gun?”

You closed your eyes and listened how Nate tried to convince Nadine that Rafe was no trustful. Soon you were walking with Rafe and you opened your eyes to see Nate looking at you with sad eyes.

“Get over there.” Rafe told Nate and Nate stepped couple steps back. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” you heard Rafe whisper to your ear, before you felt pain back on your head and then everything went dark. You hitted to the floor, barely conscious, when your head started to bleed from the hit Rafe gave to you.

You heard everything what happened around you. But you couldn’t open your eyes, or move. It was like you were paralyzed. You listened the conversation and sword fight between Nate and Rafe. You tried to keep yourself somehow conscious, you tried to get your mind clear. You felt the cold blood on the back of your head, leaving your hair wet.

You tried your hardest to keep yourself awake. You couldn’t let yourself to fade away. Slowly the voices around you started to quiet down and the darkness got deeper. Breathing was getting more harder, when the smoke reached your lungs, poisoning your breathing. You felt the heat from the fore what started to spread on the ship.

You were giving up, but when you felt hand on your shoulder, you made yourself snap your eyes open, and you saw Nate’s blue eyes above you.

“Are you okay?” He asked, helping you up. You nodded.

“C’mon, help me to help Sam.” You stood and reached Sam.

“No, Nathan, you two need to go. The whole place is gonna blow up!” Sam tried to convince you two to leave, but you couldn’t just leave him there. But the beam was too heavy and your strength were all gone.

You looked around, trying to think. There had to be way to get Sam from there. Then you saw the cannon and you got an idea. You rushed to it, lifted it little bit, so it was pointing on the floor.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nate yelled at you.

“Just trust me.” You said, when you lit the cannon and rushed further.

“What’s out!” You screamed, while covering your ears and then the ship trembled. Water started to flood to the ship and you got back to Nate and Sam.

“Jesus, that’s brilliant!” Nate said to you, but you just took a hold of the beam, while the water raised and you three got the beam up so Sam got out of it.

When you straightened your back, you felt your head spinning and you took a hold of Nate’s arm.

“[Y/N]? Try to keep conscious, we need to swim.”

Nate took your hand and you felt how your eyes got blurry, but you nodded, trying to keep your mind clear.

Next thing you knew was when you were underwater, kicking as much as your legs just let you, Nate still holding your hand, guiding you.

You gasped your breath when you became surface, you heard explosions and saw how the water trembled. 

“That’s our way out!”

Nate pulled you behind him, encouraging you to swim. Your head were spinning, your body started to lose your strength, but you kept going, following Nate. You focused only to keep on going, not to give up.

You saw bright light ahead of you. You didn’t knew if it was the sunlight, or were you dying again. You heard Sam’s and Nate’s voices slowly starting to slow down and fade away. You felt how your muscles went numb and the grip of your hand loosened. You finally closed your eyes and let the fizziness to took over. 

* * *

You took a deep breath, but you felt the pain on your side and you groaned from the pain. Immediately there was hand on your shoulder and you opened your eyes, only to meet now already so familiar hazel-brownish eyes above you. They were full of warmth and relief.

“Welcome back.” Sam smiled to you, and soon you saw Nate and Elena next to him, looking down at you. You blinked and felt how the plane was shaking gently, so you were in a plane.

And now you felt how someone was holding your hand. You squeezed it a little and saw how the smile on Sam’s face widened a little and he nodded to you. You smiled to him back, and was about to sat up, but your head hurt like hell so you put your hand on it and grinned.

“Rest, you got really bad hit to the back of your head.” Nate told you with soft smile.

“There’s long way back home. You should rest that time.” Elena continued.

You looked three of them in turns, smiled smally and nodded your head. Elena and Nate left, but Sam stayed next to you, smoothing softly your knuckles, and soon he got up and slowly leaned closer to your ear.

“I love you too.” He whispered and you closed your eyes. He heard you on Avery’s ship.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered to him, while swallowing your tears and shaking your head. You had no idea what you were going to do.

“Is okay. Take your time. I can wait. And if you choose him…” Sam took your hand, raised it to give on it a small kiss. “I hope I still can be your friend.” He whispered to you, without leaving his eyes from yours.

“Now rest. Gather your strength.” He continued, as you smiled and nodded to him, before you closed your eyes, feeling how Sam hold your hand the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

You were glad you were finally going home. You truly needed to talk with Jason - first of all, that you didn’t want to get married and you needed little time alone to figure out what you truly wanted. This little ‘comeback’ to your treasure hunter life opened your eyes, in many ways.

You opened your front door and stepped inside. Jason was probably at work at this time of the day, so you placed your bag on the floor and was already imagining taking a hot, long shower when you heard a moan from somewhere from the apartment.

“Jason?” You called him, frowned and started to head to the bedroom door, and the moans got deeper and louder while you walked closer the bedroom door. You had a bad feeling about it, yet you opened the bedroom door and your eyes got wide open, your jaw dropped and your heart stopped beating.

You saw Jason laying on his back on the bed, while some women were riding at him.

“What the fuck?!” You yelled, and Jason peeked behind the woman with a shocked gaze on his face. You stared at him, then at the woman - who finally turned to look at you. It was one of your bridesmaid, Susan.

You turned and headed to the kitchen, brushing your hands on your hair and shaking your head, while Jason called after you. You must be dreaming, this couldn’t be.

“Where the hell have you been? Your phone was out of reach!” You heard Jason yelling at you and you turned around and saw him reaching you only his boxers on. You saw his hard dick tenting in those gray boxers and your blood started to boil even more.

“You were not in fucking Malaysia, where the hell you were?” He continued screaming at you.

“I was helping Nate with this thing!”

“So you lied to me?!”

“Oh, and you have the right to call me a liar you cheating piece of shit!” You yelled back while spreading your hands. Somehow you had a feeling that this wasn’t just a one-time thing.

“How long have this continued Jason, be honest to me, this isn’t the first time, isn’t it?” You asked and waited for the answer, even though you didn’t want to hear it.

Jason stared at you, and you knew you were right. This wasn’t just a one-time thing.

“Five months.” He got the deep voice out from his throat. Your heart shattered. How haven’t you notice the signs before?

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You asked and stepped closer, while your knuckles were turning white when your hands were in the fist.

“Look, I’m sorry. It was just one drunken mistake but when you started to push me away, she gave me what I needed.”

“That didn’t give you the right to do this! Were you going to marry me while you were fucking another woman behind my back? You disgust me, Jason, you fucking disgust me!” You yelled and felt how the tears started to fall down your cheeks. Deep down in your heart, you did love Jason, and this hurt you more than you could ever imagine.

Jason tried to say something but you cut him while taking off your ring out of your finger.

“I come to take my stuff when you are at work... I don’t wanna see you never again.” 

And you tossed the ring to him and headed to the front door. You took your bag from the floor and looked over your shoulder, seeing Susan standing in your bedroom door.

“You two assholes deserved each other.” And you slammed the door behind you. You stood behind the door for a while, you had now nothing. Even you were yourself going to ask some time from Jason, but this... This was something permanent. And the only place where you thought you could go, was Nate’s and Elena’s place.

You started to walk to the bus stop. You sat on the bench and hide your face in your palms and started to cry.

When you finally got to Nate and Elena’s house, you had already calmed down. You stood in the front yard staring the door. Your legs couldn’t move. You didn’t want to invade, they had a lot to talk about, they had too much to deal themselves, they didn’t need you to stay in their house with your problems.

But when you looked at the window and saw a light shining from inside, you forced yourself to the door and knocked. You lowered your gaze to the ground and closed your eyes, trying to hold your tears, which were starting to pour again.

When you heard the door got open, you raised your gaze and you were surprised. It was Sam who opened the door. You felt how your tears started to fall down your cheeks and you pushed yourself against his chest

“Hey, what’s the matter? What happened?” 

You tried to tell him but all you manage to get out your mouth was sob and mumbling. Sam pulled you inside, closed the door behind you and led you to the couch, while you were hanging on his shirt.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed you in his armpit and let you cry on his shoulder while smoothing your back.

When you manage to calm down, he asked again what happened. You sighed deeply.

“I found Jason with another woman in our bed.”

“What?!” Sam yelled and you felt how his whole body tensed and he holds you harder.

“I’m gonna kill that motherfucker.” You heard him saying and you shook your head against his chest.

“No, leave him alone, he’s not worth it.”

You felt how Sam’s heart raced in his chest, and his body started to heat up.

You raised your head from his chest and looked at him. He was staring forward, his eyes burning with the rage.

He was furious. Even he had known you for short time, he had fallen deeply in love with you. He was furious that someone who already had you, could do this to you. He would never hurt you that way.

You placed your hand on his cheek, but his gaze didn’t even fizzle. He didn’t react at all.

“Sam? Look at me.” You asked, and he finally turned to meet your face.

Your heart raced in your chest. You looked at him deep into his eyes, and when you looked at them, something just felt right. Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe it was meant to happen that you left for this trip, that you would meet Sam and after all of that you’ll find out what kind of piece of shit Jason truly was. 

Maybe this was your destiny. Maybe Sam truly was the one you were meant to be with.

You pushed your lips against Sam’s and kissed him. You felt him shiver, but he didn’t hesitate a second when he answered your kiss. He immediately hops you into his lap, and you rounded your hands around his neck, pulling him closer, finally letting yourself freely to give into the lust.

You harassed the hem of his shirt and lifted his shirt up, and threw it to the floor, and Sam’s lips find yours again. You cupped his cheeks and let your tongue entwine with his. It just felt so right, it felt like everything was perfect when you felt his soft lips on yours when you felt his stubble graze your skin, his huge palms roaming your body.

His hands were on your waist, and he lifted his hip little bit up, so you could feel his bulge on his jeans. You left a moan to his mouth and he swallowed it.

“God I want you. Wanted since I talked you in that bar.” He murmured against your lips and started to lift your shirt up. You withdrew the kiss and helped him to get it off you.

“Have to say I had felt the same way.” You breathed hard and looked down at him, biting your lip.

When your shirt was flying somewhere in the room, Sam sank his lips on the flesh of your chest. You arched your back when you felt his stubble graze your sore and bruised skin. 

With eager but gentle Sam let his lips and tongue roam your bruised chest while his calloused fingers were smoothing your back and spine, letting shivers went through your body. You let your hands brush in his hair while you slowly rocked your hips against his bulge.

You were in the middle of the lust when you heard a cough somewhere behind you, and both of your heads snapped to the hall, where you saw Nate and Elena standing with their groceries staring at you. You felt how your face turned to dark red and you started to look something to cover yourself. You hopped off from Sam’s lap and took a pillow front of your, covering your almost naked upper body.

You glanced at Sam, who was also red as a tomato, but still, he had a pleased smirk on his face. You hide your face into the pillow and hoped the ground will suck you. This was embarrassing.

“[Y/N], what are you doing here?” You heard Elena asking, now somewhere behind you, as they had probably walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

You felt something on your shoulder, and when you raised your gaze, you saw it was your shirt, which Nate had throw to you from the kitchen floor. You took it and placed it on. You felt how tears started to flow again down your cheeks. And you hid your face into the pillow again and started to cry.

Soon Elena was kneeling front of you, placing her hand on your shoulder, asking what was wrong. You mumbled against the pillow and she couldn’t understand what you were saying. You took a while, so you could calm down before you raised your face from the pillow and looked at her.

“I found Susan riding his dick when I got home.” 

“What an asshole!” Elena yelled and stood up, covering her mouth with her hands. 

You swallowed and hide your face into the pillow again, you felt hand smoothing your back and you knew it was Sam.

“So, you came here so my brother could comfort you?” You heard Nate saying behind you. You heard Elena yelling at him and pillow leaving next to you and a thump, probably because Elena had thrown Nate with the pillow. 

You knew Nate didn’t say that with bad, he was just that way, teasing all the time. And to be honest, you smiled at the pillow.

Your shoulders started to shudder and you heard Elena saying:

“Nate Jesus, look, you made her cry again!” 

She lowered herself down again and smoothed your hair when you raised your gaze she saw you weren’t crying, but laughing. She was confused, looking at Nate and Sam, who had a smirk on their faces, while they looked at you when you were laughing.

You leaned back on the couch, bending your head back and let the laugh come out from deep on your stomach. Soon Sam joined your laugh and hid his face in the crook between your neck and shoulder.

Soon the Drake resident was filled with the laugh when the four of you were laughing your asses off.

In a moment, you relaxed and leaned on Sam’s shoulder, who hadn’t still got his shirt put back on. 

“Umm, okay, we can talk about this later,” Elena said while wiping her eyes.

“I’ll put your room ready.” She continued and looked at you with a smile and you nodded to her as a thank you.

Sam put his shirt finally on, and he grabbed you into his armpit and you buried your face into his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

The first week went fast, you spend your time at Nate’s and Elena’s place, trying to find some small place to yourself. Elena convinces you to get your staff to their ally, so you could get them away from the apartment and you can focus on the apartment hunt, not to focus when to go back in there.

Sam supported you a lot. He let you snuggle against his side on the couch when you felt sad - you two talked about your situation, you two agreed that you would give you some time to get your life together before you two try to anything. And the fact was that you two had known each other's such a short time, so you wanted to give to some time to get to know each others better. Sure he hugged and kissed you once in awhile, but just to see you smile.

When you opened the door to your soon ex-apartment, you felt how your stomach twirled and you became nauseous. When you walked inside and looked at that apartment what was once home to you, now it felt cold and dark. Sam followed you with empty boxes in his hands, and you asked him to lay them down the floor, while you disappeared into the bathroom yourself.

Sam looked around that apartment, there was still couple pictures of you and Jason on the walls and he looked one of them really intently. It was your engagement picture. You had a red dress on you, your hair was curled up and you had a small smile on your lips, while you were looking at Jason. Sam tilted his head and tried to recognize you from that pic. He knew it was you, but something just didn’t seem right. 

You didn’t look happy at all. You smiled more purely when you were on that island searching Libertalia. That was your engagement picture, and you look miserable.

He heard how you came back from the bathroom, and he turned to look at you. You smiled him while asking to empty a couple of the drawers to the boxes front of him, while you go to the bedroom to pack your clothes. Sam looked at your face, your lips which were twitched into a smile, and that smile was actually happier than your smile in that picture on the wall.

He nodded to you and you took a couple of the boxes and headed to the bedroom. Sam grabbed one of the boxes and started to pack the contents of the drawer to the box.

You stepped into the bedroom and when you saw your bed, you felt more nauseous. You could see Jason laying there while Susan rides him. You closed your eyes and shook your head to get that image away from your eyes. You put the boxes down and started to threw your clothes to them, you wanted to get out of there as fast as you just could.

Sam carried the boxes to the van outside of the building, while you were searching for something that might belong to you. Sam smoked his cigarette outside and waited, but when you didn’t show up, he locked the door of the van and climbed the stairs to upstairs.

The apartment door was open, so he came inside and called you, but you didn’t answer.

He found you standing in the middle of the bedroom, hugging yourself - and crying. He walked slowly behind you, wrapped his hands around you and leaned his chin on your shoulder.

“Why I didn’t see it? I should have realized when the intimacy stopped..” You sobbed while hugging his hands and leaned back against his chest. Sam couldn’t stop wonder, how long it has been when you were without sex? Like it didn’t even matter, but when he looked at your and Jason’s old bed, he couldn’t stop it when all he wanted to do, was to fuck you in that bed and let the dirty sheets in bed so that piece of shit could smell him when he lay in there after long day at work.

Sam was lost in thoughts, and you tried to gather yourself. You thought it would be easy to come to take your stuff, but you couldn’t stop wondering why you didn’t notice the signs. But your beating heart started to beat even more when you felt something on your back. Your whole body tensed and your eyes got wide open, and you carefully pushed you harder against Sam, to confirm your suspicions. ‘ _Oh my god, he’s hard.’_

Sam snapped from his fantasies when he felt how you pushed you against his bulge, he didn’t even notice he had become hard. You stared forward biting your lip and Sam caressed slowly your waist. You closed your eyes when you felt how your panties were starting to become wet, and just only when you felt Sam’s erection against your back and his hands wander around your waist.

Your breathing started to faster, your heart raced in your chest, and you snapped your eyes open, turned around, wrapped your hands around Sam’s neck and kissed him passionately.

Sam let his hands wander up and down your sides, while he let his tongue enter in your mouth and meet your tongue with such a delight.

You lowed your hands from his neck down to his belt and started to work with it to get it open, while you gently bit Sam’s lower lip, and making him moan into your mouth, that moan made your knees to buckle and you stopped the action with your hands so you could gather yourself.

“What's taking so long?” Sam whispered with deep and harsh voice, before he sank his teeth into the flesh of your neck, while you started to work with his belt again. When Sam gently sucked the spot behind your ear, you needed to take a hold of the hem of his jeans, when the warmth went all over your body.

“Hard to focus sweetheart?” He breathed in your neck, giving another suck to the spot what seemed to be extra sensitive. When you felt his teeth left your skin, you pushed him against the wall behind him, kneeled down and opened his belt, ‘ **_fucking finally’,_ ** unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

Sam smirked with himself when he looked down how you worked down there, his suspicions you being dominate - or wanting to dominate - only grown and he wanted to test the ice.

When you tugged his hard dick out of his jeans and boxers and were leaning to take it in your mouth, Sam took a firm hold of your wrists and pulled you up to your legs. Even he wanted real bad you to suck his cock, he wanted to fuck you more badly. He put your hands behind your back and pushed you against him, his hard cock poking your groin through your clothes. 

“You want to suck it huh? You want to taste the big D?” He said while looking down at you with only but pure lust in his eyes.

You bit your lower lip and smirked evil. 

“Big D huh? I was thinking more of Little D comparing to your brother.”

You saw how Sam’s pupils widened and how his dick twitched before he turned around and pushed you against the wall, leaving your hands trapped between your ass and the wall, while he let his other hand open your jeans.

“Let’s see what you say after I made you scream my name so hard it will haunt in the structures for weeks.” 

You let a moan from your lips and Sam muffled it with his mouth when he kissed you again, while he passed his hand under your pants and he felt how his cock twitched even more, when he felt how wet you already were. He groaned in your mouth while letting his fingers move between your folds and clit.

Your whole body trembled from his touch and you arched your back, while your moan filled the air around you. You got your hands free and you were about to stroke his shaft, but Sam was faster, by leaving your pants and grabbing your wrists again into his palms. You tried to get them off but Sam raised your hands above your head, with a cocky smirk on his face.

You looked at him, licking your lips and swallowing to moisten your dry throat. You couldn’t remember when you had been this horny - if you ever have even been this horny. Sam knew exactly what he was doing, and the fact he wanted to have the control made the situation even hotter. You loved how he reacted when you tried to take the control, it gave some extra spice to everything.

You breathed hard, looked back at Sam, as he kissed you once again, leaving his other hand to hold your hands above your head and taking his other hand away and lowering it back to your pants to caress your pussy.

When you felt his finger back in there, you bend your head back to the wall, closed your eyes and moaned deeply, as Sam leaned his forehead to yours and started to move his finger faster. He pushed his knee between your legs so he would get better access between your thighs, and you happily let him spread your legs.

He stopped his actions and you opened your eyes, seeing his dark and wide eyes staring at you, his warm breath hitting your skin. Sam looked deep into your eyes, as he slowly pushed his middle finger past your folds, making you gasp your breath and closing your eyes.

Killingly slowly he moved his fingers in and out while letting his thumb to made soft circles on your clit, making your whole body trembling against the wall. You moved your head from side to side, letting your hands being above your head in his hand. Jason’s dick had never felt as good as Sam’s one finger right now. You couldn’t wait how good his dick would feel.

“Fuck me.” You gasped hard, making him notice it was a demand, not an ask.

Sam took his hand out of your pants and released your hands, and you wrapped them around his neck and kissed him, while he took a good hold on your ass and you hopped in his lap rounding your legs around him. Sam turned around and walked to the bed, what you used to share with other men. 

He threw you down on your back to the mattress, as he gets rid off of his shirt and you ate hungrily his body with your eyes, while you were taking off your jeans. Sam took a hold of your pants and pulled them off from you, and tossed them to the floor, and kneeled front of you, lifting your legs up as he lifted your panties up and off from you. When the panties were in the air flying somewhere, you let your legs fall down on each side of Sam as he laid all on top of you, kissing you again.

You let your fingers brush his hair while you lifted your hip up from the mattress and with one soft move Sam was on his back on the mattress and you were top of him straddling him. It takes him by surprise and that was why you manage to do it easily.

“I’m choosing the pace.* You murmured against his mouth, as you positioned him on your entrance and pushed yourself all the way down. Sam groaned and lifted his hips from the mattress to made sure every single inch of him was inside of you, while his fingers dug into your waist.

You sat up and started to rock your hips hard, scratching his chest and looking his face and his expressions when you ride hard on his dick. The mattress wiggled below you two, and your moans got deeper and longer.

You felt how your climax raised fast when Sam’s cock hit your sweet spot, and you took your hand and started to stimulate your clit to made it rise faster. But Sam ripped your hand off and let his thumb stay on your clit as you ride yourself against it.

You leaned back with your hands to his knees and pushed your pelvis harder against his thumb while you rocked your hips harder. Soon you felt how the warmth in your stomach raised and exploded to every single part of your body like a rocket, making your hips to twitch and your hands to shake, while the air in your lungs left in a deep moan.

Before you managed to recover from your climax, Sam turned you back to the mattress and started to thrust hard and fast, so the headboard was smashing against the wall.

“I didn’t hear that scream sweetheart.” He gasped into your ear, while he kept thrusting himself harder inside you, and he dug his teeth on that sweet spot on your neck he discovered earlier. You wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your fingers into his back, as Sam let his other hand wander on your thigh and caressed it gently.

Your first climax was still lingering between your legs when you felt how another one was already rising. You squeezed your hip muscles when you tried to hold your second orgasm little longer, but that made Sam only to thrust even harder while he sucked hard your neck and groaned against your skin.

Your second orgasm washed over you and you started to scream his name while you trembled under him, trying to take a good hold, scratching his back, leaving there red marks, while your shaking legs squeezed tighter around his hips. With few more thrust, Sam pushed himself deeper inside you, letting his cock twitch hard, rocking his hips slightly against you as he let himself empty fully inside of you.

You bend your head back on the pillow, waiting for the wave of pleasure leave your body, as your and Sam’s hearts beated against each other hard.

When you finally raised your head and opened your eyes, you saw two people standing in the bedroom door - Jason and Susan.


	15. Chapter 15

Your eyes slowly widened, your pleasured beating heart changed to beat with horror when you looked how Jason and Susan stared at you on the bedroom door - stared at you who laid on the bed half naked, and half-naked Sam still laid top of you - still inside of you.

“Oh shit.” You manage to gasp, and you felt how Sam smiled against your neck, gave you there couple wet kisses before he raised his head finally from your neck to looked at you.

“I know.” He chuckled gently, but when he saw the expression on your face, he realized you didn’t say it the way how he thought you say it. He watched your horror-filled eyes and was sure that you regret the whole thing, that it happened too fast. Then he had strong feeling that someone was looking at you two, so he slowly raised up - still staying inside of you - and looked behind him, seeing how Jason and Susan standing there.

“What the fuck [Y/N]?!” Jason screamed when he finally found his voice. When he opened the apartment door, he immediately heard your screaming and moaning, and they came to the bedroom - finding you fucking some man on his bed. He had no idea if you did it to try to made him jealous or what, but one thing was sure - hey couldn’t stop wonder that he had never heard you scream like that when you two were having sex.

Sam’s blood started to boil when he looked at Jason. Part of him enjoyed that the fucker who dared to cheat on you and broke your heart, saw you two having sex in his bed, but part of him wanted to rush to him and broke his damn neck. He also looked at Susan - the bitch who was your bridesmaid and dared to betray you by fucking your fiance - that betrayal bridesmaid had a shocking but also impressed gaze in her face when he looked how half-naked Sam laid top of you.

Sam rolled away from you and you sat up on the edge of the bed, grabbing your jeans from the floor and putting them on. Sam grabbed his shirt, stood up, put his shirt on -  before he tugged his still half hard cock back to his briefs. He saw in the corner of his eye how Susan stared him while biting her lower lip.

When you had your jeans on, you took a deep breath before you turned to Jason, seeing how his face had turned red and you could almost see how the steam raised from his ears - he was furious. But you wonder why he was furious? Because ýou had sex in his bed with someone else? Like he did when it still was your bed too.

You walked closer as Jason did the same.

“You fucking slut, making a scene of me cheating when you had did the same for god knows how long?!” Jason started to scream in your face and you froze. He thought you had an affair with Sam?

“I met him when I was helping Nate. He’s actually Nate’s older brother.”

Jason started to laugh and he turned to look at Sam, who stared him back with his brows furrowed. Jason was much smaller than Sam, but that didn’t seem to worry Jason at all.

“So younger Drake wasn’t enough so you choose to stick up with the older one? What a hell of a slut you are.” Jason turned to look at you, and not only but disgust in his eyes.

You stared at Jason in disbelief. He really didn’t just said that, didn’t he? Sam wasn’t to you just some kind of replace or anything. The thing you had with Nate over a decade ago, was just a two close friends having fun in bed. You loved Nate, as a brother, you never had romantic feelings toward him, never. Sam, on the other hand, was different from the very first moment when your and his eyes locked to each other in that motel room at Madagascar.

Even it took you a moment to realize what it was, but now you knew that what you felt toward Sam was more than just love and caring. It was destiny.

“You really disgust me, Jason.” Was all you could say to him, while looking deep into his eyes, before you started to head to the door, intending to leave the apartment. But when you were walking past Susan, she said something to you. You didn’t hear what she said to you, but it made you stop and turn look at her.

She looked at you with this smug smirk on her face. You felt how your body started to shake from the rage when you stared at her eyes, imagining how you would snap her neck. You thought she was your friend, you trusted her, and she betrayed you.

Susan snorted, raised her hand and you moved your eyes on her finger - and you saw a ring in there. Your ring. Your engagement ring. In her finger.  **_‘_ ** _Jason gave it to her? He didn’t even bother to buy her a new one?’_   You moved your eyes back to hers and looked at her with anger.

“No-one wants you. I bet he - “ she nodded toward to Sam. “Just wanted to fuck you and see how it feels like to fuck a slut.” 

Your pupils widened, and before no-one could react, you smacked your fist on her jaw, making her fall to the floor. Susan hold her mouth while blood started to drop from her mouth.

Jason rushed to you and grabbed your hands, ready to punch you while he was yelling at you that he would kill you. But he didn’t manage to land his fist in you, when Sam put his hand on his shoulder, turned him to face him and landed his right hook into his nose. There was a huge crack and you realized that Sam must have broken Jason’s nose, while you looked how Jason fell down to the floor next to Susan, and blood started to flood on his nose.

You looked at them with shock, seeing how the blood started to stain the floor carpet and their clothes. Susan hold her mouth as Jason hold his nose, both groaning from the pain. Sam turned to look at you and take your hand on his, but you couldn’t turn your gaze from your ex-fiance and ex-friend. 

You knew they are going make about this a police case. And since Sam had been in prison for years, there was sure thing that he will end up there again, and that was something he didn’t deserved.  **_‘_ ** _He ends up in jail again and it is because of me.’_

You weren’t even worry about yourself, you didn’t care, you had time to spend time in jail. But Sam had spent 13 years from his life in prison, you won’t want that you’ll be the reason he’ll end up there again. Sam looked at you, but turned his gaze to Jason when he heard him groaning from pain and saying “you are paying for this.”

Sam squeezed your hand and turned his body to face Jason, looking down at him with anger and hate, thinking in his head how he wanted to see Jason to try to pay this back to him.

“If you ever come close to her, I’ll fucking kill you.” He said to Jason and rushed out of the bedroom, pulling you after him.

Sam dragged you after him to the van, put you sit on the front seat, as himself rushed to the other side to the driver seat, started the engine and drove away. You sat on the seat, staring forward with a blank gaze.

Sam drove back to Nate and Elena’s place, and the whole time there was just a silence between you two. Once in awhile Sam turned to look at you, but only to see how you were still staring forward with blank gaze. Once he stopped front of his brother’s house, he stopped the engine and looked at you, waited that you would say something, or even move a bit.

You sat there in silence for a ten more minutes, and Sam started to get more worried. He slowly reached you with his hand, gently put his palm on your thigh, and when you felt his huge palm on your leg, you winced and snapped your head toward him.

“[Y/N].. Are you okay?”

You stared at Sam, without blinking. You were confused, you had beated huge men in your life, you have killed many men, you have been in a fight and in a gunshot  many times. And now you smacked your old friend’s mouth, probably smashed her teeths out of her and looked how Sam broke your ex-fiance's nose… But it felt better than any of your kills before.

Sam stared at you, his brows furrowed, his hazel-brownish eyes full of worriness. He looked how a smile raised to your lips and how a sparkle returned to your blank gazed eyes and you finally blinked. He gently squeezed your thigh, and you finally open your mouth:   
“My panties are somewhere in that bedroom.”


	16. Chapter 16

Since you got your stuff out of that apartment, things started to go fast. You found a small apartment, and you moved your stuff there from Elena’s and Nate’s place, you had some saving, so you managed to buy a big bed, couch and nice kitchen table to your small kitchen.

But the most important thing what you brought to your new home, was Sam. After that little incident with Jason and Susan, you and Sam became inseparable. And it was just natural that Sam spent his time at your place since he had no place of his own and Nate started to get annoyed Sam lurking in his house - even he loved his brother and was happy he got him back after so many years.

And you didn’t hear anything from Susan or Jason. It looked like they didn’t do a police case about that what happened, and you felt so relieved, now you could focus on your future, not in your past.

About three months passed, you and Sam had build pretty stable relationship, and you felt happier than ever. You became more sure about that it was destined that you and Sam met. Everything just felt right.

You and Sam laid on the bed, naked. It was just around 5.pm, but you felt exhausted, after having once again mind-blowing sex with Sam. The sex with Sam was much different what you had with Jason, it was pure lust, passion, and love. Sam made sure you enjoyed and come at least twice, sometimes even three or four times - when Jason barely manage to make you come once. Sam knew exactly what he was doing, it was amazing how he had sex after spending thirteen years in prison - but maybe it was because of that.

Sam laid on his back on the mattress, and you were half top of him, your leg curled above him, as you laid your upper body on his side, leaning your cheek on his chest, the sheet covering both of your waists.

You looked out from the window, seeing how the sun was slowly starting to set, feeling how Sam’s heart beaten calmly under your cheek when your phone rang. You lifted your head from Sam’s chest and asked him to give your phone. Sam reached your phone from the table next to the bed and gave it to you.

“Hey, Nate.” You greeted when you answered the phone, started to play with Sam’s chest hair while Sam closed his eyes and smoothed your arm with his fingers, listening what you were going to talk with his little brother.

“Hey [Y/N] are you busy?” Nate asked from the other side, making you smile, ten minutes ago you would have been really busy.

“Not at all. Tell me.”

“Can you come here?”

“Is something wrong?” You took a glance at Sam, who looked back at you.

“No, can you just come here?” Nathan assured you, but you hear on his voice that something was going on.

“Okay, I’ll be there for half an hour.”

“See you then.”

You hung up and laid back on Sam’s chest, and Sam kept smoothing your shoulder with his fingers. You wondered what it was, that why Nathan wanted to see you. But you will hear it soon, you just hoped it wasn’t anything bad. Also, you wondered why he wanted to see you and didn’t mention Sam at all.

Soon you sighed and started to get up from the bed, but Sam pulled you back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked and pulled you back to his armpit.

“To Nate’s, you heard me, I promised I’ll be there in half an hour.” You smiled and leaned your chin on his chest, looking at him in his eyes, those gorgeous hazel-brownish eyes, which had a slight green circle around them. Full of mysterious, full of love, full of lust.

“Invite didn’t include me?” He asked, dragging your hair behind your ear.

“Actually it wasn’t, but of course you can come if you want, he is your brother.” You smiled, placing your fingers on his lips and lightly touched them. Sam smiled and kissed your fingers.

“Better get up then.” He murmured.

In half an hour you were behind Nate and Elena’s door. You noticed there was another car in the driveway and wonder who there was visiting.

You waited for them to open the door, and soon Elena was standing there a huge smile on her face.

“Hey, Elena.” You greeted and hugged her, before stepping inside, as Sam hugged Elena too and came behind you. You walked into the living room, and you stopped to your spot when you saw who was sitting in the kitchen with Nate.

Chloe Frazer.

“Frazer.” You greeted her, nodding her slightly as Frazer gave you a huge smile.

There wasn’t anything wrong between you and Chloe, you just didn’t like her that much, especially when she had tricked Nate and you to search Shambhala with Harry Flynn. You remember the night four of you broke into that Istanbul museum, Harry left Nate behind, as you and Chloe saw how he gets caught and end up in the Turkish jail for three fucking months. Sully needed to do lots of work, so you got him out of there. Chloe convinces you that she had nothing to do with it, but you were on your toes after that. Even she proved herself well, but there was still something you didn’t like her at all.

You had pretty strong feeling that she was now there because she tried to convince Nate to go another adventure with her, as she had tried many times. And because Nate was now retired - for good - you knew that Nate called you so that you could team up with Chloe. Even he knew you had some problems with her.

“So, what’s up Nate?” You said as gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and grab some coffee yourself before sat next to him at the table. Sam walked to Chloe, offered his hand to her and introduced himself.

“Sam Drake.”

“Chloe Frazer. So, Nate’s older brother huh?” Sam nodded and gave Chloe a charming smile.

“There’s one job I need your help.” She said as turning her gaze to you. You took a sip of your coffee and frowned. Why she wanted your help?

“You have knowledge of Indian history, Ganesh, and stuff. You had ever heard the Tusk of Ganesh?”

“Yeah, I have heard of it. Parashurama stroke with his father’s ax to Ganesha and he lost his tusk. Why?”

“I need to find it.”

You looked with the serious gaze on her face with your brows furrowed. Did she want your help?

“I need someone, to play an expert to one rebel leader in India who wants to find the tusk too,” Chloe told and grabbed from her pocket piece of paper and put it on the table. You took the paper, opened it and read that there was standing.

In a moment you put the paper back to the table and looked at Chloe.

“Why you want my help?”

“I told you, you have good knowledge of Indian history, and I need someone to play an expert to him to get some information what he knows where the tusk might be.”

You turned to look at Sam and then Nate. A new adventure was tempting, but you just didn’t trust Chloe enough. You pushed the paper closer to her and said;

“I have to think about it.”

“Okay, Drake has my number if you want to tell me what you choose to do.” She said, got up and started to walk to the door. Your gaze was glued to the table, Drake brother’s gazes were glued to you, and when the door got closed after Chloe, Nate was the one who opened his mouth.

“C’mon [Y/N], you said yourself that you wanted to get back in the game... now you got the change.” Nate put his hand top of yours to the table and gently rubbed your knuckles.

“Nate... You know I don’t particularly like her, or trust her..”

“You two had been working together before.”

“Yes, but I was working with you originally.” You reminded him, and that made him smile a little.

“Maybe we can do it together,” Sam said, which made you and Nate raise your gazes to him.

“Do you know anything about Indian history or Tusk of Ganesh?” You lifted an eyebrow.

“No.. But you can teach me before we play these experts to this rebel leader.”

You sighed. If Sam would be there with you,  maybe it would be easier, than work alone with Chloe.

“I have to think about it.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sam was out with Nate, so you choose to have one of these ‘girls night’ with Elena you use to have. Drinking, eating unhealthy and gossiping. Just like the old times, you hadn’t done that with Elena for a long time. And you thought it was a good time to get your mind away from Chloe and that offer she offered you. You and Sam had little argued about it, he wanted you to go there together, but you just weren’t convinced about it.

You walked to Drake residence with the bag of chips and six pack of beers, as Elena was already waiting for you with an already made bowl of popcorn, pizza in the oven and more beers.

You both sat down to the couch and put the radio on, so there was some noise in the background, and when you were little tipsy, you can dance if there was a good song to dance to.

After getting the pizza from the oven, and already drank a couple of beers, there was a knock on the door, and you looked Elena with confuse.

“Are - the boys already back?” You asked, and Elena frowned a little. 

“Actually, I invite someone else too.”

You knew who she was talking about. 

When Elena walked back from the front door with your other quest, your face got this bitchy gaze on it, when Chloe appeared from behind the corner.

When the pizza was gone, and the table was full of beer cans, you had relaxed and enjoyed your time with Chloe and Elena. Three of you laughed and fooled around, of course, the alcohol had a little part of it.

When you once again tried to recover from hysteric laugh attack, Chloe turned to Elena.

“Nate still likes you being on top?” 

You looked at Elena while taking some popcorn in your hand and sipping your beer. Elena stayed quiet for a while before she nodded.

“Drake was always so lazy, making a girl to do all the work, right [Y/N]?”

You chuckled. You were pleased that you could talk about your and Nate’s little history with Elena, she didn’t mind it, it was before she even met him and she knew well how you and Nate felt toward each other. Like, brother and sister.

“Well, what I remember, he liked that woman takes charge. I’m not surprised he likes it still.

“What about older Drake [Y/N]? Does he like that woman is in charge?” Chloe turned to you, crossing her leg over her another and taking a sip of her beer.

“Oh no. He’s totally opposite! He likes to be in charge, and we always fight over who got the power.”

“And?” Elena asked with curiosity.

“Have you guys seen him? He’s huge, he’s stronger than me! I have no power against him!”

“You should tie his hands…” Elena continued while taking another sip from her beer, as your and Chloe’s gazes snapped toward her, she did not just say that, didn’t she? That was the sentence you could hear from Chloe’s mouth, but not from Elena’s. At least not from sober Elena.

“That is a great idea. You have a headboard in your bed?” Chloe turned to look at you, and you nodded.

“Yes, a wooden one.”

“Perfect, you could handcuff him to the beam, scarfs or something are too easy for a guy like him.” 

“But aren’t those handcuffs plastic? He can easily break one of those.” You öointer her with your bottle, and what you said made Elena and Chloe grin.

“Shit. That’s true… Well, I have real handcuffs, he won’t break them, and I have actually on then those cute fluffy covers, so he won’t hurt his wrists.” 

You stared at Chloe with your mouth open.

“You have real handcuffs with fluffy covers?”

Chloe looked at you and Elena in turns before she shrugs her shoulders.

“What? I like being in charge! So what else is different between younger and older Drake?” Chloe asked while brushing her hair behind her ear.

You tilted your head and run your tongue on your teeth.

“Well, let’s just say that Sam is definitely big brother.”

And the laugh filled the air in Drake residence again, before you got on your face from a pillow what Elena threw at you.

Suddenly from the radio, there came some good song, and Elena sat up on the floor and started to scream.

“I love this song!” 

And she started to dance, while you and Chloe looked how she twirled around with an almost empty beer bottle in her hand. But the beat was catching, and without you even noticed it yourself, you were moving your shoulders during the beat.

Elena walked toward you, grabbed your hand and you stood up from the couch and started to dance with her. You two shake your hips, sang, and smiled, before both of you turned to Chloe, inviting her with your fingers to join you two, but she raised her hands and shook her head.

“Oh no, no I don’t dance!” She tried to refuse, but you took hold of her left hand, as Elena took hold of her right, and together you pulled her up from the couch and started to dance. Chloe shook her head, even she was drunk, she couldn’t think she might dance, but after looking a while you two, how you moved your hips and smiled, slowly she started to shake her ass too.

The song kept going, and the three of you were shaking your asses, and when there started another song, three of you laughed and hugged each other, when your heads had started to spin from all the twirling around.

There was a cough, and all of your gazes snapped to the hall, where you saw Nathan and Sam standing, grins on their faces staring the three of you. When they came back, hearing how the music was beating and three of you singing and when they walked to the living room - found the three of you dancing together, shaking your asses and enjoying your time.

You and Elena both screamed each of your men’s name and rushed to them, both of you jumping on their necks and pushing your lips against them, almost at the same time.

“Okay babygirl, I think it’s time you to come home to sleep.” Sam murmured against your lips when he tasted the beer strongly in your mouth when you let your tongue to explore his mouth.

“Noo… We have so much fuunnn.” You whined and gave him your ‘puppy’-look while playing with his hair on his neck, but it didn’t work this time.

“You too Elena.. You will have an awful headache tomorrow.” Nate holds Elena who had started to move her hips against him, trying to get him dance with her.

Sam raised his gaze to Chloe.

“You need a ride?”

Chloe shook her head and told she would take a cab to get back to her motel.

“Noooo! You are staying heeree!” Elena yelled and stumbled to Chloe, grabbed her hand and started to lead her to their guest room. When they were passing you and Sam, you took hold of Chloe’s arm, making her stop. She looked at you with confuse.

You looked at her back before you offered your hand and she looked at it with more confused.

“I’ll accept the job, partner.”

Chloe raised her gaze from your hand to your eyes, seeing how you had a gentle smile on your lips, your eyes being red from the alcohol, but she could see behind her own drunkenness, that you meant what you were saying.

She took your hand and smiled.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, partner.”


	18. Chapter 18

Your head was like it was going to explode. The morning sun slightly shined from the window, shining straight to your face. You opened your eye and looked the morning sun with narrow eyes before you groaned and turned to lay on your other side and pulled the blanket over your head.

The bed was cold, so you knew without looking that Sam wasn’t in bed.

You tried to catch the sleep again, but soon you heard how the bedroom door got open, heavy steps walking inside and soon how Sam put something down on his side of the bed.

The smell of fresh coffee floated to your nose through the blanket, so you lifted it little from your face and saw a tray on the bed with a cup of coffee, a glass of water, fruit salad and aspirin.

The bed wriggled when Sam sat down, putting his hand on your shoulder above the blanket.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” He whispered, lifting the blanket more to see your face. You had little black circles around your eyes, and your hair was messy, but still, you were the most beautiful creature in the world in his eyes.

“Can you please shut the curtains.” You growled with your low, tired morning voice. Sam got up and shut the curtains, while you sat up when there was finally dark enough for you to threw the blanket away.

Sam sat back down, while you took the aspirin and the glass of water from the tray, throwing the pill to your mouth and drinking the water with one sitting.

You had your eyes closed when you slowly put the glass back down to the tray, and Sam dragged hair strap from your face behind your ear.

You smacked a little and tasted how in your mouth it tasted like shit. You didn’t wash your teeth before starting to sleep, and the couple drags from Sam’s cigarette was still lingering in your mouth. And you didn’t miss that taste at all.

“How is that pretty head?” Sam whispered, smiling as he gently brushed your hair.

You grabbed the cup of coffee, smelled the delicious aroma before taking a careful sip. You closed your eyes and sighed long.

Sam brushed your hair, smiling small when he looked at you.

You took the bowl of fruit salad, starting slowing load the fruits in your mouth to give your stomach something to eat.

After few moments Sam opened his mouth again.

“So you accepted the India job?”

You nodded.

“You want us to do it together?” Sam continued, taking a piece of banana from the bowl between his fingers and putting it in his mouth.

You tasted the fresh fruits in your mouth, feeling how the taste of the cigarette was still lingering in there too from last night, as looking at Sam.

You wanted to go on an adventure with Sam, that was one of the reasons you fell in love with him. He was like you, adventurer, explorer. You two could explore the whole world together.

“Of course I want you there with me. But first I need to talk to Chloe about the details.”

Sam hooked his fingers under your chin, pulled your face closer and gently pushed his lips against yours.

When you withdrew from the kiss, you grinned, the taste of the cigarette was bothering you, and you wanted to get into the shower and brush your teeth.

“Thank you for breakfast.” You whispered as Sam nodded.

“I’m going to shower.” You smiled, biting your lip while Sam gave you a small peck on your lips. You wanted to ask him to join you, but you wanted to take your time to wash the hangover away from you.

You got up from the bed, and Sam took the tray with him and headed to the kitchen, as you made your way to the bathroom.

* * *

Chloe called you later that day, and you asked her to come to your place to talk. Sam left the city as you waited for Chloe to come and talk about the details. She was okay with the fact that Sam would come too, as long as you tell everything about the Tusk and Hoysala and you won’t expose yourselves.

You put the cups on the table while waiting for the coffee to pour when your doorbell rang, and you walked to the door.

Chloe stood there with same clothes as yesterday, since she stayed last night in Elena and Nate’s place.

You walked to the kitchen, you poured the coffee into the cups and put the milk on the table and sat another side of the table while Chloe grabbed the milk and added it to her coffee.

“So, what we need to do?” You asked, taking the milk can and poured it into your cup, and taking a sip.

“You two need to get there to play these experts to find one disk for me. That disk will tell us where the tusk is.”

You nodded, sounded too easy.

“What about this, Asav?” Chloe took from her pocket some papers, put them on the table and pushed them closer to you as you reached to them and started to read.

“He’s ruthless and smart. You two need to learn your parts well so there won’t be any holes in there and he won’t suspect anything. You think you can teach Sam everything in five weeks?”

You looked at the picture of Asav and some of his men and read the small newspaper new about them.

“He won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your head,” Chloe said with low voice, making you look at her with your eyebrows.

“So I have five weeks to teach Sam everything he needs, and then we go to India to search the disk?”

Chloe nodded.

You turned to look at the picture again before you placed it back on the table.

“I can do that.”

“Good, I’ll bring you all I got for this case, about the tusk, the disk, Asav and his men so you can start your research. I leave from town, but I’ll be back in two weeks to test you and especially Sam.”

You drank the rest of your coffee and stood up to pour yourself more when you heard how Chloe put something jingling on the table.

When you turned, you saw red furry covered handcuffs on the table.

“Are you serious?” You asked while grabbing the milk.

“You sure you don’t want to test them?” Chloe asked, putting the keys next to the cuffs.

You put the milk back to table, leaned the table lightly with your hips while biting your lip. It was tempting to try what Sam would think about this new thing. He sure was one dirty pervert in bed - or anywhere else public or semi-public - but was he  **this**  dirty?


	19. Chapter 19

 

You were pretty nervous. You had never done anything like this before, and you had no idea what Sam might think about it. But the idea was also fascinating and erotic and… Hot.

You hid the handcuffs to the drawer next to the bed that you can just grab them there when you feel like it. Sam was still out so you prepared you some dinner, while you tried not to focus on that, that you can be finally in charge in bed, while Sam was handcuffed to the headboard. The image of him being cuffed there made your whole body tingle.

When you heard how the door got open, and those heavy steps coming closer, your heart started to race hard in your chest while you were biting your lower lip. Is he going to like it?

You felt hands on your waist, rubbing gently, warm breath hitting your skin on your neck when Sam leaned down to give soft kisses to your exposed neck. You closed your eyes biting your lip even harder, did he somehow knew what you had in mind?

You enjoyed those soft lips on your skin while feeling how the tingling between your legs raised hard and fast.  
“Sam… Dinner is ready in a moment.” You whispered, licking your lips when Sam deepened the kisses on your neck, giving you a soft bite in there which made you moan quietly.

“I’m not hungry.”

That voice. Fuck that voice. That voice was nothing else but pure lust, and you knew exactly what he wanted.

Sam made you turn, and you wrapped your hands around his neck while he hopped you on his lap, you rounded your legs around his torso. You let your tongue to enter his mouth as Sam took a firm hold on your ass and started to walk to the bedroom while your tongues were fighting with each other.

You two just couldn’t get enough of each other. When you were away from each other more than a couple of hours, you always ended to bed to have heated sex when you missed other’s bodies, the warmth, touch, everything about each other.

You two made it to the bedroom, your lips never separated and your hands wondering more hungrier in each other’s bodies. When Sam laid to bed with you still in his arms, your lips finally parted, and both of you gasped some air to your lungs.

He made you lay down on your back and crawled top of you, pushing his bulge against your groin, making you moan deep from the sensation.

“You sound so fucking good,” Sam growled and lifted up to get his shirt off from him, as you sat up to take yours off too, only to cup his cheeks after that and pull him to kiss, and laid back to the bed, pulling him to lay top of you.

Your hands roamed each other’s bodies more craving when the heat got more eagerly. Your jeans flew somewhere to the room when you slowly but eagerly undressed, until you finally were top of him, straddling him and kissing him deeply, while his hands were roaming on your back, those rough, calloused fingers tracing your spine making you shiver softly.

You knew this was it. This was the moment.

You took Sam’s hands to yours, and with confuse Sam let you lead his hands above his head, while you kissed him slowly, biting his lower lip softly, driving him mad, while he took hold of the headboard himself and you knew that you had a good change.

You leaned back, Sam has his eyes closed, still holding the headboard, waiting for you to start to ride him, but you quickly grabbed the handcuffs from the drawer next to the bed.

You kissed him once again before you leaned next to his ear while moving your free hand to his and whispered:

“This time, I’ll be in charge, and you can’t do nothing about it.”

Sam chuckled softly; he had heard that before, but before he managed to react more, you cuffed his wrist into the handcuffs, while the chain was between one of the beams so he couldn’t move his hands any lower.

He opened his eyes, looking up to his hands, seeing red furry covered handcuffs on his wrist, feeling how his cock twitched hard from the excitement. A deep groan came out of him when he turned to look you, while you smirked proudly that you managed to take him by surprise. This was new from you, and he couldn’t lie that he loved it.

Sam didn’t say anything, he just stared at you with lust filled eyes, his muscled chest raised fast when he breathed heavily while waiting for you to make the next move.

You lifted your brows, biting your lip as you moved little more down to reach his hips, while Sam’s eyes were locked on your naked body.

You slowly stroked his length, giving his hard cock a couple slow, firm pumps, before you positioned him on your wet entrance and pushed yourself all the way down. Sam closed his eyes as he felt how he slowly filled you.

You took a better position, and started to slowly rock your hips with circling movements, looking down at Sam who’s mouth was slightly open, quiet groans leaving his lungs.

Slowly you started to rock your hips harder, your hands roamed his abs and sides smoothly, and every time you touched his scars, you felt how he shivered under you.

“Please babe… Uncuff me… I want to touch you.” Sam begged, looking at you, but you had chosen that this time you will be in charge until the end. That this time you will pick the pace.

You didn’t answer, just rocked your hips your eyes closed and moaned loudly. Sam started slowly to get impatient, he loved to touch you so much, and now when he couldn’t, he wanted to do that more than ever. He wanted to touch your soft skin, feel the curves of your body under his fingertips and hear you moan under his touch.

His biceps started to tense when he looked how you rocked yourself above him. With every moan you left, with every movement you made, made that burning crave to touch you grew even more.

“Please babe, I can’t take it anymore… Let me touch you..”

You opened your eyes, looked down at him with a wicked smile on your lips. He can beg you how much he wants, you’re not going to release his hands.

“Please babe… I’m begging you.” He growled with his deep voice, you knew it was hard to him to not to touch you, and it made you feel more powerful than ever. You shook your head slightly while kept rocking your hips.

Sam fidgeted under you when he tried to move his hips faster to get more impulse, but you pushed his hips down with your own, keeping the pace slow. Sam’s groans and moans were more profound than ever, and his body was shaking slightly.

You bit your lip when you felt how you started slowly reach your climax, as Sam looked at you, seeing from your body language and noises you made, that you were getting close.

His eyes darkened as he squeezed his fists into balls, his muscles tensing on his arms and chest, all the veins in his arms were bulging when he used all his powers to got himself free when the crave to touch you became unbearable.

You rocked your hips faster, preparing yourself to reach your climax, as Sam breathed and panted hard, his chest raising fast while his hands were shaking when he pulled his hands, so the chain of the cuffs was digging into the wooden beam of the headboard.

Loud crack made you stop moving and opening your eyes, as you looked how handcuffs were still on Sam’s wrist but the cuffs weren’t anymore stick on the headboard, because the beam where he was trapped in, was broken.

_‘He broke the fucking headboard?’_

You looked intensely deep into each other’s eyes. Sam’s eyes were dark as night, his eyebrows were furrowing, the expression his face looked mad, but it was nothing else but lust.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to faint.”

Your eyes widen, your face got even redder than it already was from the heat and your heart skipped a beat when you heard him saying that with his deep, needy, greedy voice.

And before you knew it, Sam sat up, lifted his hands up to made the chain of the handcuffs go behind your back, as he grabbed your ass firmly and started to move you hard against his cock.

You grabbed his shoulders and bent your head back when you were hanging on him like your life was depending on it, while Sam dug his teeth into your neck, biting and sucking hard. You sure needed to wear a scarf for next couple of days.

You started to move your hips along his hands, brushing your fingers in his hair, while gasping air to your lungs.

Sam pushed you down on your back, his cock still staying inside of you, moving his hands behind you up to your head, so the chain of the handcuffs was behind your neck. He lifted himself up to his elbows and started to thrust violently fast, rubbing your sweet spot inside you with his glans while panting fast.

Your climax raised fast, and you felt how you were close when you tried to breathe, and the sensation was too much to handle, while your hands roamed his sweaty muscled back.

Sam thrust hard; he pulled out that his glans were just slightly inside you, before he pushed himself all the way in, hitting your sweet spot with each thrust even harder.

You moaned, groaned and panted under him, you sure wanted to be in charge, but if you were honest - this was much better.

You felt his warm breath against your face when his face was just inches away from yours, you felt how his chest was pressed hard against yours, his chest hair tickling your soft skin, his hips smashing against yours senselessly.

You whimpered under him, taking a firm hold of his hair when you felt how the warmth between your legs became unbearable. Finally, you arched your back, bend your head back and screamed so hard, that if your neighbors haven’t already have been used your loud sex, they would think that there was happening a murder inside your apartment.

Your sight got blurry, you saw only stars, the world seemed to be spinning around you when you were riding on the wave of your orgasm. It kept going and going and you were sure you’re going to faint - just like Sam had promised. Sam kept thrusting hard, feeling how your walls tightened around him, making his own climax became closer and closer.

Your whole body trembled hard and you closed your eyes shut when the sensation became too much, when finally Sam left that familiar growl out from deep down his gut, made a last hard thrust deep inside you and let himself fill you.

He hid his face in your neck, his breath tickling your skin when he panted hard, his whole body being glued to you when he pressed himself deeper inside you while your pussy kept milking him.

You felt how his cock twitched inside you, how your pussy milked him, while both of your breathing filled the air.

When you finally managed to steady your breathing, Sam started to leave small kisses on your neck, slowly moving closer to your ear, making his way to your chin.

“That - was - fucking - intense.” He said after every kiss before his lips found yours and he kissed you lazy, while you still laid limp under him, your eyes still closed when you tried to return from the sky back to this world.

Sam nuzzled his nose slowly against yours, his eyes closed, heart still beating hard on his chest.

“I love you.” He growled, which made you smile and finally opening your eyes.

“I love you too.”

You cupped his cheeks, smoothed gently his cheekbones with your thumbs, while looking deep into his eyes, seeing your reflection in them.

Sam played with your hair, looking back at you, feeling how his heart was filled with love and happiness. He loved you so much, and he would do anything for you.

You were his other half of his soul. Just like he was yours.


	20. Chapter 20

Elena poured to you some coffee, as you and Chloe were looking at the notes and pictures of the Tusk. Elena promised to help you tow since she knew some of Indian history too - after all, she was a journalist.

Chloe sighed from frustration and brushed her fingers through her hair. She started to get little tired with the Tusk hunt, but it was something she needed to do.

“You manage to teach to the elder Drake anything in these two weeks?” - Chloe asked and looked as you tapped the pen on the table when you tried to think.

“Of course I did.”

“Remember that you have only three weeks left to teach him all so you won’t blow up your cover.” - Chloe reminded you, as she threw the note to the table from her hand and walked to other side and sat down in the chair.

You leaned back in the chair and rubbed your face with your palms. It was much harder to teach Sam than you thought, and you needed to ask him questions to test him when you got back home since Chloe was about to come on the next day to test him how much he knew.

Elena sat down at the table after she put to the front of you both a fresh cup of coffee.

“You two need a little break. Let’s drink a coffee and talk about something else for a little.” - Elena said while sitting down with her own cup, sipping the hot drink carefully.

Chloe snorted and took her of coffee between her hands, letting the hot cup to warm up her hands.

You leaned your elbow to the table, staring nowhere with a blank gaze.

“So you tried those handcuffs with Sam?” - Chloe broke the silence, but you didn’t move your gaze from where you were blankly staring.

Elena and Chloe changed gazes before looked at you again.

“[Y/N]?” - Chloe called you, and this time you just mumbled something unclear to her back.

Chloe and Elena waited for you to answer, as you sighed and rubbed your forehead with your fingers as you said little clearer - “He broke the headboard.”

Elena chuckled a little and took another sip of her coffee, as Chloe looked at you with humor.

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say that he broke the headboard?” - She clearly didn’t believe you, or she thought she misheard really badly.

You looked at her under your eyebrows, biting your cheek as you saw how the realization hit her when her eyes widened and her mouth opened to a shape of ‘o’.

Elena scratched her hair behind her ear, as she leaned little closer to you.

“He - he broke the headboard?”

You turned to met those hazel eyes, as you nodded.

“Yes, I didn’t say it clear enough? He broke the fucking headboard.”

‘Whoa’ was all that Chloe could say. It was probably the first time when Chloe had nothing else to say.

“Like, he broke it totally, like it crashed to pieces?” - Elena kept asking, which you found funny.

“He broke the beam he was in… He got himself free from the board.” - You said and took a sip of your coffee.

“Nothing can’t hold that man.” - Chloe finally found her voice again. - “You can keep the handcuffs.”

* * *

Sam was sitting on a couch when you closed the front door after you as you came back from Nate and Elena’s place. You kicked your shoes off from you and dropped your bag to the floor and with heavy steps walked to the door opening which led to the living room.

Crossing your arms over your chest and leaning against the wall with your shoulder, your eyes roamed the living room table - noticing that every single book an note you left him to study, were untouched.

“You didn’t study at all?” - You sighed and looked at him with disappoint. He promised he would read because he knew exactly well that Chloe was coming to the next day to test how much he had learned.

Sam looked at you, beer bottle in his hand as he was sitting - or actually half laying on the couch.

You rubbed your forehead and walked to him.

“You wanted yourself that we took this job together, you need to learn your part so we can go for it.” - You spoke as you walked to the couch, taking a book from the table and sitting down.

Sam watched as you sat down next to him, lifting your legs to his lap and opening the book as you rested your head on the armrest. He started to rub your feets slowly while he turned to look at the tv again.

You read the book couple of pages, before putting the book down to your chest as you watched Sam and his eyes glued to the screen, his hand still rubbing gently your feet.

You looked him for a while, biting your cheek.

“What was the capital of Hoysala?” - You asked smoothly, seeing that Sam’s gaze didn’t even fizzle, but yet you heard him hum quietly.

You tapped the cover of the book in your lap with your fingers as you thought.

You felt how slowly Sam’s fingers started to slowly get more up from your feet up to your thigh. You swallowed but you lifted your legs away from him and stood up.

Sam saw the corner of his eye as you stood up, how you put the book on the table, but he didn’t turn his gaze from the screen.

“Sam, you are not taking this seriously!” - You said little frustrated, a stepping front of him to block his sight to the tv screen where his eyes were glued. He raised his eyes slowly from your waist which was on the same level as his eyes, up to your face.

“Belur.” - A low growl left his mouth, as he looked deep into your eyes.

“What?” - you asked, blinking.

“Hoysala’s capital was Belur.”

“Why you wouldn’t answer me right away if you knew the answer?” - You asked more annoyance in your tone.

But on Sam’s face there raised that shit eating grin, as he leaned forward and wrapped his hands around your waist, squeezing your ass.

A high pitched scream left your lungs when he pulled you closer to him and buried his face into your stomach. You took a hold of his hands and tried to get them off from you, while he gently rubbed and squeezed your ass through your jeans.

“Sam! Fuck! Why you can’t just study like you promised?”

He pulled his head back, just enough he could look up to see your face, and now he saw how your brows were knitted together, and the expression of your face told him that you were actually serious.

“C’mon babe, I can’t focus when you glow in front of me.” - He leaned his chin on your stomach, looking up at you seductively. You just were on your periods and he knew those were gone now and he wanted to fuck you after a long week of waiting.

“Fine, let’s make a deal then.” - You offered him a deal, and he leaned back on the couch and waited for you to tell more.

“I ask you questions, if you answer right, I take one cloth off from me. If you answer wrong, you take the cloth off.” - You said as changed the weight to your other leg.

You saw how Sam’s pupils widened a little and his eyebrows raised up to his forehead. He clearly liked the game you were offering to him.

“And what if you end up naked first?” - He asked while letting his eyes wander down your body again.

“You can fuck me right here and now.”

“That’s not a price I can fuck you any-” - He smirked with his shit eating grin, but you smiled back with more evil one and you interrupted him by raising your hand.

“If you end up naked first, we won’t have sex until we had found the Tusk.”

Sam flinched and you saw how his eyes filled with horror. You licked your lips, knowing you had his attention now fully.

“What? That’s not fair!” - He gasped hard, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees.

“Don’t you dare?” - You bit your lower lip because you knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to a dare.

Sam knew you were serious, he knew that you would do that and skimp the sex from him. You had your strong own will, and you never were scared to say what you truly were thinking. And those were part of the reasons why he found you attractive in the first place.

But he also knew, that because you were like that, if he won’t dare now, you would let him hear from it for a long time.

“Deal.” - He finally said, putting his beer bottle on the table behind you.

“I answered the first question right, so you have to take off your first clothing.” -  He said while winking at you.

You laughed out loud.

“No deal, you answered the question before we made the deal so no stripping.”

“Fine, ask the next question then.”

“Mhm, Bojur was the capital but it was later moved to where?”

“Halebidu.” - Sam said without hesitating, lifting his brow as you sighed and leaned down to take off your other sock, throwing it to Sam’s face.

“That was the easy one, do not let the pride rise too high.”

“We’ll see what you say after I fuck you against the wall while I still have all of my clothes on.” - Sam growled low, which made you flick your tongue when you tried to think next question where he would definitely answer wrong.

You would not let him win this.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam wanted three times to check the notes that his answer was truly wrong because he was so sure it was right. You found it funny that he couldn’t admit that he didn’t know the answer.

Now he was standing there in the living room, waiting for you to tell him was he wrong or right, only in his briefs when he had that shit-eating smirk on his face when he was sure that he got it right.

You stared at him while standing there in your bras and panties, chewing your lower lip and his smirk only grown when he saw from your body language that he was right.

You put your hands on your hips, hooking your panties on your fingers and looked at him.

“Sorry babe, take off your briefs.” - You smirked him back and saw how his smirk disappeared from his face.

“What?”

“You heard me, take them off. You lost.”

“I didn’t.” He said and tried to look at you with his puppy eyes, but the fact was that he answered wrong, no begging would help him with that.

“No you didn’t, you answered wrong, so take off your briefs and prepare for the dry season.” - You said and smiled smugly. Damn you loved this.

“It’s not fair you have also bras so you had more clothes on you.” - Sam’s voice wat squeaky.

“Even I had no bras I still had my panties left babe, you lost, accept it.”

Sam sighed and hooked his fingers to his briefs and pulled them down and stepped out of them. You followed his actions with a smile while biting your lip.

Sam straightened himself and looked at you, noticing that your eyes were glued to his half hard cock.

“See something you like dear?”

God, you hated when he asked that. He knew exactly that you loved what you saw, but yet he needed to be cocky.

But you loved it.

You raised your gaze back to his face, smiling softly.

“Too bad you need to settle for your own hand for the next weeks.”

You saw how Sam bit his lip and you lowered your eyes just enough you could see that his cock was now fully erected.

The fact he knew he couldn’t fuck you turned him on, and you loved how you got the power now. Finally.

“Have fun, I’m taking a shower.” - You smiled and started to head to the bathroom, but when you were about to pass Sam, he grabbed your arm and wrapped his hands around your waist.

“You are not going anywhere, sweetheart.” - He growled deep in his husky voice and hearing it made you shiver.

You looked up at him, seeing his eyes were dark and full of lust. You felt how his erection poked your lower stomach, and it made your pussy to throb from need.

You knew you couldn’t resist him.

You stood there embracing, staring each other’s eyes in silence.

With fast movement, Sam grabbed your upper thighs hard and lifted you up to his lap, while he pushed you hard against the wall.

Your back hit the wall with a loud thump, and when you gasped Sam smashed his lips against yours and pushed his tongue roughly into your mouth.

You wrapped your legs and hands around him and fought for dominance with his tongue, while both of you were panting hard in each other’s mouth.

Sam pushed you against the wall with his body, crushing you gently when he made sure you stood there, while he moved his hands to your panties, and ripped them off from you.

A deep moan left your mouth which he swallowed happily, while he took his cock in his hand and put it in your entrance and smashed himself all the way in with one firm thrust.

As a response to his sudden action, you bite hard his lip, while his hands moved to your ass, squeezing hard as his fingers dug into your flesh.

He kept pushing you against the wall with his upper body, while his hips started to move violently fast against yours, his cock stretching roughly your walls when he fucked like he hadn’t fucked for years.

You bend your head against the wall while arching your back to push your hips against him to get him deeper, while Sam sank his teeth into your exposed neck, biting and sucking hard.

Your pussy squeezed him tight as a response to his actions, which made him thrust even harder.

Your hands moved from his neck to his shoulders, your nails digging deep on his skin leaving red marks while you moved them down to his biceps, until they stopped to his tensed muscles, feeling how they ended with each thrust he made.

Sam grabbed your ass, pulling it and making your ass and lower back leaving the wall.

Your fingers dug deeper into his arms when he was now hitting your spot with his glans, while high pitched whimper left your mouth.

Sam smirked against your neck when he heard that, giving a soft kiss to the slowly purpling area on your neck.

“See? I didn’t lose. I’m fucking you against the wall like I said.”

“You won’t have your clothes as you said you would have.” - You panted between your breaths

“That does not matter and you fucking know it.” - He panted and captured your lips between his, pushing his tongue into your mouth again, rubbing hard your tongue against his.

Your body started to shake softly when he kept thrusting hard and hitting perfectly your sweet spot, and raising new feeling inside you.

“Sam…” - You murmured against his lips, trying to breathe when your chest raised fast within your heavy breathing.

“I’m… I’m going to pee…” - You mumbled, and you could feel how Sam’s cock twitched hard inside you while he kept rubbing your spot with his glans.

He knew what was going to happen soon, and it turned him on even more if that was possible.

“Release it, babe, explode to my cock.” -, He breathed between his breaths and leaned his forehead against yours, his warm breath hitting your face and his fingers digging more into your flesh.

After few more thrust, you let yourself release in his cock, as the warm exploded every single part of your body and your body started to shake with slight spasms, while you cried loudly Sam’s name and your fingers scratched his arms leaving dark red marks on his skin.

Sam felt how your walls contracted around his cock harder than ever like it tried to suck him inside you, as he tried to push himself deeper, before low groan left his mouth and he pushed you hard against the wall when he let his semen spill inside you.

You hugged his neck, hiding your face into your arm when your body trembled hard in between Sam’s sweaty body and cold wall, while you felt how your pussy dripped warm liquid to your thighs.

Sam hid his face in your neck, biting your shoulder when his body was shaking hard, when he felt how your pussy kept milking his cock, letting every single drop from him spill inside you.

You stayed there, embracing each other’s for s good moment, when both of you tried to steady your breathing and racing heart and waiting both of you coming back from your high of pleasure.

When Sam felt how your body finally stopped shaking, he leaned back a little and tried to see your face, but you kept hugging him your face still hiding in your arm.

“[Y/N]? Did I hurt you?”

Then he heard how you sniffed quietly, and revealed your face and looked at his eyes, and now he saw how your eyes were in tears.

But before he managed to say anything more you opened your mouth: “That was the most powerful orgasm I ever had.”

Huge smile raised to his lips and he gently pushed his lips against yours.

You took a long sigh and leaned your head back against the wall, closing your eyes.

Sam looked down where you two were connected, his pelvis being all wet from your liquid and his cum what spilled out of you when you squirted.

“C’mon, let’s take that shower.” He said, took a hold of your ass and pulled you away from the wall. You hold him tight with your legs and arms of him, as he Sam started to walk to the bathroom, while on the way there he unhooked your bras and threw them to the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks went fast, and everything started to be ready for you and Sam go to India as an Asav’s experts. Sam learned all he needed and Chloe had made everything ready for you two, you two just needed to play your part, play sometime and found the disk from Asav to find the Tusk.

You were packing your packs when your phone rang and on the screen there popped Elena’s name on it.

“Hey, Elena.” - You smiled as you put your shirts down on the bed from your hand.

“Hey [Y/N], all packed?” - She asked and you stepped away from the bed, looking your clothes.

“Almost.” - You told and headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

“I know you are leaving in three days, can you visit here today?”

“Umm yeah, sure. Is everything alright?” - You opened the faucet and waited for it to pour cold water for you.

“Yes, of course, Nathan is at work so can you come here right away?”

You furrowed your brows when Elena said that. She said everything was alright but yet she wanted you to visit there before Nathan comes back from work.

You closed the faucet and headed to the hall, grabbing your keys from the table and opening the front door.

“I’ll come right away.”

* * *

When you stepped inside you saw that Elena was smiling and glowing in a different way than before. You closed the door behind you and followed her to the living room. When you stopped you crossed your arms over your chest and waited for Elena to tell you what she had in mind.

“Blur it out.” - You said and Elena turned to face you, putting her palms together and placing her nose between them.

“Okay, you know that I stopped the pills right?”

You had a pretty good guess what her reasons was to you to come there.

“And?” - You asked, stepping little closer to her.

“Well, I think that I am pregnant, all I need to do is a test.”

“What are you waiting for! Go and do it!” - You said and pointed to the bathroom.

Elena smiled and turned to dig her bag and your eyes widened when the took two tests in there and offered the other one to you.

You looked at the test, then her, and then again the test.

“You are going to make one too.” - She explained when she realized that you didn’t catch her point.

You stepped further, shaking your head and pointing her with your finger.

“No no no, I’m on pills and I just had my periods a few weeks back.”

“Just for support. I don’t want to do it alone.” - Elena stepped closer, reaching the test for you.

You wrapped your hands around your body, hugging yourself. Babies were not your thing, you weren’t sure did you even ever want to have a baby, and you knew for sure that Sam didn’t want at all.

You bit your lip nervously when you stared the test in Elena’s hand. You knew you weren’t pregnant, you just had your periods in a few weeks ago and you were eating pills. But still making a test made you feel nauseous.

Elena sighed, grabbed your arm and pulled you after her to the bathroom door. She pushed you inside from the door and put the test in your hand.

“You do it first.” - She said while closing the door between you two.

You took a deep breath and looked down at your hand. You rubbed your forehead and walked to the toilet while shaking your head again.

You opened the package, taking the test out of it while throwing the package in the trash bin, not even caring to read the instructions.

Pulling down your pants and sitting down to the toilet, you peed to the stick, while laughing inside your head that it was one hell of a support you gave to your friend.

A moment later you stepped out of the bathroom, seeing that Elena was back in the kitchen, reading the instructions and looking the test intently.

You snorted and walked to her, putting the test down on the table.

“Your turn.” - You said and Elena almost flew to the bathroom.

You looked down at the table, and soon you turned the test upside down so you won’t see how many stripes appear on the stick.

You leaned your ass to the table, hanging your head down and holding your hands on the edge of the table, tapping it with your fingers.

Why the hell you were this nervous? You knew you weren’t pregnant, but this was the first time you did a test, and it was just ‘for a support’, and yet you were acting like you were waiting was your life ruined.

You ran your hand through your hair and sighed deeply, and then the bathroom door got open as Elena walked to the kitchen.

She put the test down on the table and looked at the clock on the wall.

“Okay, we need to wait two minutes.” - She said, mostly for herself.

You couldn’t help but smile at her. She had told you that after Libertalia, they decided with Nathan to start a family. They were both now sure that this kind of life was what they wanted.

Neither of you didn’t say a word in those two long minutes, those two minutes were to the both of you like an eternity, but for different reasons.

“You ready?” - Elena finally sighed while huge grin appeared on her face while she took her test.from the table behind you. You shrug your shoulders and turned to grab your own test.

“Okay, one - two - three!” - And you both turned your tests and looked at them. Well, actually you were looking Elena’s reaction when she was about to find out that she’ll be waiting for her first born.

But you saw how Elena’s eyes turned wet, her smile turned into a deep frown and disappointed sigh left her lungs.

You stepped closer and put your hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

“I’m sorry.” - you whispered.

Elena nodded and fidgeted the test in her fingers and nodded slowly.

You were silent for maybe a minute before Elena wiped her cheeks and raised her gaze to you.

“What about your test?”

You frowned.

“We know the answer, do I have to look at it?”

But Elena nodded, so you sighed and looked at your hand and the test.

Your eyes widened from horror and your breath got stuck in your throat.

It was positive.


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t possible, but yet you stared positive pregnancy test in your hand.

You were supposed to do it just to support Elena, and now somehow it was you who was pregnant?

“Oh shit.” - You exclaimed and threw the test on the table.

“I’m sorry Elena.” - You said with a frown as you looked her reaction.

“Is okay, it wasn’t our time yet. But… What are you going to do?” - She knew what you were going to do but yet she needed to ask.

You lowered your gaze to the floor, you couldn’t look her in the eyes. You didn’t want to hurt her but a baby wasn’t part of your plan.

“I’m sorry.” - You whispered while staring down at your feet.

“Is okay, really. You and Sam had been together only four months and I know you want to see the world first.” - She said softly and rubbed your arm gently.

“You are going to tell Sam?”

You nodded. Of course you were, you didn’t want to keep any secrets from him, and you wanted him to support you with what you were going to do. Even you had no idea how he was going to react to the news.

“I’m sure he supports you, he loves you.” - Elena smiled small and you let yourself smile small her back.

* * *

When you were driving back home, you felt how the anxiety started to race in your chest. How is he going to react? Will he be mad? Will he leave you? What will happen?

As you stopped the car on the front of your building and stopped the engine, you squeezed the wheel and took a deep breath. How were you even going to tell him? You can not just say it.

You shook your head and took the keys from the lock and stepped out of the car, locking the doors after you and started to head inside. When you were waiting for the lift you noticed how your hands were shaking and the keys in your hand jingled.

You squeezed the keys in your palm and closed your eyes and took a deep breath. When you heard the lift door got open you stepped inside, pushed the button to your floor and leaned your back against the wall and looked up to the ceiling.

It felt like forever to the lift go to the fourth floor.

When you were finally at your door, you couldn’t get the keys to the lock when your hands were shaking even more. You bit your lip, furrowed your brows and tried to focus, and finally, you manage to got the keys to the lock and open the door.

When you stepped inside, you felt how your mind and body relaxed, all the shakiness and nervousness were gone.

You threw the keys to the table and took your shoes off, hearing from the living room that the tv was on, which meant Sam has got back home.

You walked into the living room, seeing how Sam was laying on the couch, his hand under his neck and his legs coming over the headrest. When he noticed your present, he turned to look at you with a smile.

“Hey, baby girl.”

You smiled, walked to the couch and laid top of him, hugging him and resting your head on his chest and looking what he was watching from the tv. Sam placed his other hand to your back and rubbed gently.

“What are you watching?” - You asked while seeing the tv that there was some movie going on.

“Some movie.” - Sam said, kissing the top of your head gently before placing his head back to the armrest.

You laid there watching the movie, and you felt how your heart started to race again in your chest. You started unconsciously shook your leg a little and that drew Sam’s attention.

“You okay?” - He looked at you, and he could actually feel how your heart was racing against his chest hard.

You sighed and sat up, while Sam got his legs from the couch too and sat up too. You put your legs down to the floor, hid your face in your palms and rubbed your face.

Sam watched how you were nervous as hell, and he started to get little worried.

You stared front of you, leaning your elbows to your knees while your face was hidden in your palms. You shook your head. How is he going to react?

You turned your face a little, so it was facing Sam now, but yet you didn’t look him in the eyes and choose to just go for it.

“I’m pregnant.”

A deep silence filled the room, you couldn’t look at Sam, but you could sense how his body tensed and how his breath got stuck in his throat.

“What?” - You heard him say and you finally looked at his face. His eyes were wide open, and they were dark as night.

You ran your hand through your hair and sighed again.

“Is not possible, you are on pills.” - He said as he stood up, and started to walk away.

“I know, but I made a test and it was positive.” - You said while looking how he walked around nervously, scratching the back of his head and resting his other hand on his waist.

“Why you were even doing a test?!” - He raised his tone a little while turning to look at you and you could sense that he was little irritated, but not angry.

“I was just doing it to support Elena when she did one.” - You looked down at your hands while fidgeting with your fingers.

Luckily that drew Sam’s attention to his brother and sister-in-law.

“Is she pregnant too?”

You shook your head. - “No, her test was negative.”

“I know we haven’t talked about this, but I do not want any kids!” - Sam raised his irritated tone again, which made you to stood up from the couch, spreading your hands.

“I know and neither do I! I’m not keeping it! But I need your support on this!”

The atmosphere was tense as you two stared each other.

“I need to take care of this before we leave to India, because after that is too late and I need your support Sam.” - You said while looking deep into his eyes as you felt how your eyes started to burn from becoming tears.

Sam stayed still, staring back at you before his eyes softened as he saw how you were fighting against tears. So he walked to you, wrapped his hands around you and pushed you against his chest.

“I’m here, we are in this together.”

You wrapped your hands around him and squeezed him hard. Sam swung you softly as he placed his other hand on your head and smoothed softly your hair. You hid your face in his chest and left relieved sigh which muffles against him.


	24. Chapter 24

ou managed to get an appointment to doctor to the next day. You needed to take care of it before India because after that it would be too late.

You sat in the room with Sam, waiting for the doctor to come with your blood results so he can give you the first pill.

You looked down at your hands while nibbling your lip.

Then the doctor walked into the room, and walked behind his desk, looking at the papers in his hands.

Sam reached to you and took your hand rubbing gently your knuckles.

“Miss Y/L/N, I’m sorry but the blood results do not confirm the fact that you would be pregnant.”

Your eyes widened and you looked at the doctor with surprise.

“What?” - You asked.

“You told you made positive pregnancy test?” - The doctor asked and you nodded.

“Could it be a false positive test?” - Sam asked and the doctor shook his head.

“Negative test can be false, but positive is always positive.”

You bit your lip and wondered how it was possible that you made a positive one, then it hit you. You turned to look at Sam and your eyes widened from realization.

“Elena.” - You whispered.

“You mixed up the tests…” - Sam realized the same thing.

“I made a test with a friend, maybe we mixed up the tests!” - You explained to the doctor who nodded understanding.

“That might be the reason then.”

You thanked the doctor and rushed out from the hospital.

When you were in your car, and opening the door you shout to Sam to the other side of the car.

“Drive to the pharmacy, I’ll buy her another test!”

When you sat down in the car, you grabbed your phone and called to Elena. If you weren’t pregnant, it must mean that you somehow mixed your tests and that Elena actually was pregnant.

You waited for her to answer to you while you were buckling your seatbelt. And soon you heard Elena’s voice.

“How are you feeling?” - She asked worriedly.

“Elena, I’m not pregnant.” - You said without hesitating. You wanted her to know and made her do a new test.

“What do you mean?” - Her voice was squeaky and high.

“I’m not pregnant. I think we mixed up our tests. We are coming with Sam at your place and we bring you another test and we made sure.”

Sam started the engine and started to drive.

“Are you serious?” - Elena couldn’t believe what you were saying to her.

“Why I would be lying about this?” We’ll be there in twenty minutes.” - You said and hang up.

Sam drove to the pharmacy, you rushed inside, grabbed the test, paid it and ran back to the car.

You wanted to confirm that it was actually that you two mixed up the tests, and that Elena was truly pregnant. She was so heartbroken the night before when she looked at her negative pregnancy test.

Soon you were in the Drake residence, you almost jumped out of the car when it was still on the move and rushed to the door.

When Elena opened the door, you handled her the test.

“Do this and we’ll be sure.” - You said and took her shoulders, turned her and started to push her to the bathroom door.

“Are you sure?” - She asked.

“Blood result confirm that I am not so I think we mixed up the tests somehow.” - You said while pushed her to the bathroom and she closed the door behind her.

You finally took a deep breath when you walked into the living room, as Sam walked.behind you.

He wrapped his hands around you and hugged you.

“This was better, I heard the abortion can be hard to women, even they don’t want a kid.” - He said while swung you little in his arms.

A moment later Elena walked from the bathroom, holding the test in her hand.

“Another two minutes which feel like an eternity.” - She sighed.

The three of you talked a little about the India job, to make the time go faster until it was time to see and confirm that Elena was pregnant.

Elena closed her eyes, turned the test in her hand and looked at it. You and Sam looked at her reaction, and both of you saw how her eyes started to sparkle and her smile reacher from her ear to another.

“I’m pregnant!” - She shouted and you jumped on her neck and hugged her, as Sam hugged both of you tightly as Elena started to cry from joy.

Then the door got open, and Nathan walked inside, seeing three of you hugging and Elena crying.

“What is going on?” - He walked closer confused, and three of you turned to look at him while Elena wiped her cheeks with her tears.

Nathan stepped closer to her wife, worried what made her cry when Elena showed him the test.

Nathan looked at the test, unable to internalize what it meant.

“You will be a father.” - Elena whispered and Nathan’s eyes widened and tears started to pour from his eyes.

“Are you serious?!” - He screamed and Elena nodded and Nathan lifted her in his arms and hugged her, hiding his face into her neck and sobbed.

You looked up to Sam, who was looking down at you with a smile.

“You will be an uncle.” - You smiled at him.

“And you will be an aunt.” - He smiled at you back and leaned down to give you a soft kiss on your lips.


	25. Chapter 25

“Fuck it’s so hot in here!” - You screamed when you and Sam waited for your ride to pick you up from the airport. You two had just landed in India and were ready for your job to play as experts to the ruthless warlord, and the leader of a group of rebels, Asav.

You had your favorite green flannel shirt over your gray tank top to cover your shoulders, and you wanted to take it off because of the heat, but you knew you couldn’t. You felt how the sweat drops dripped under your neck under your shirts, so you grabbed your hair and put them in the slight ponytail to ease the sweating.

Sam leaned to the lamp post, smoking his cigarette and watching you with a smirk. You wrapped your sleeves up to your elbows when you noticed his staring.

“What?!” -  You screamed at him, seeing how he wiggled his eyebrows to you, which made you roll your eyes.

“I love to see you sweating.” - He said while taking a drag from his cig.

“Oh fuck off Sam!” - You said annoyed - “Remember our deal! No sex until we found the tusk!”

“That was not what you said after the bet.” - He said smugly. - “And in the shower after that.”

“Yea, but I told you after that that it won’t happen again until we found the tusk.” - You lowed your voice when you noticed how people were looking at you two when you talked about sex in public.

Sam chuckled and you looked at him more intently.

“You know, that is the most hideous shirt I have ever seen?” - You said to him, looking at his light blue shirt over his tank top. Sam looked down his shirt, then back at you.

“What? I like it!”

“God, you remind of Sully, you just need to grow a mustache and you’ll be Sully junior.” - you laughed at the image of Sam having a mustache. He was sexy with his stubble, but you couldn’t imagine him having a mustache.

“Maybe I grow a mustache.” - Sam said while looking up at the sky like he was actually thinking about it while taking a drag from his cigarette.

“You do that, and you never see me again.” - You said and turned to look at the street again, hearing how Sam snorted behind you.

Soon you saw how two jeeps and one truck drove fast toward you, while people started to disappear near you. You looked around confused and Sam dumped his cigarette, walking to you and placing his hand around your waist, ready to grab his gun from his holster.

Cars stopped front of you, and heavily armed rebels jumped out from them, five of them walking toward you.

“Mr. and Mrs. Drake?” - One of the rebels asked you with the heavy Indian accent, and Sam moved his hand away from his gun, nodding.

“That’s us.” - Sam confirmed. Your undercover plan was that you two were a married couple, working as a historian and having good knowledge of the Indian history. You had a fake diamond ring on your finger and Sam had a simple ring in his own hand.

The lieutenant nodded his head toward you, as the two of the men walked behind you, telling you to raise your hands. You did as were told and they searched you for guns. They found Sam’s in his holster, on took it from him, without saying anything.

Then they told the lieutenant that you were now clear, he nodded his head.

“Asav is waiting for you, hop on.” - the rebel told you, while the two other men grabbed your bags from the ground and you walked to the jeep while the two men who checked you two walked behind you. You hopped to the backseat as Sam followed you, while the lieutenant sat back to the front seat, and the two others hopped to stood to the back of the car after throwing your bags to the other jeep, and soon the jeep started moving.

As the jeep headed forward, you heard gunshots and bombs all over the city. Sam took your hand and squeezed it softly, making you feel safer.

The jeep drove to the other side of the city, and more you got closer to your destination, more ruined the city was. There were no people to be seen, except for the heavy-armed rebels patrolling the empty streets.

The jeep stopped front of the house, and the rebels got out from the cars, and the lieutenant told you two to follow him. You took a hold of Sam’s hand and followed him to inside.

As you walked into the building, you got really bad feeling deep in your gut. All of those rebels with guns, you knew that if you two get caught, things will go down really bad. Even Chloe told you what kind of man Asav and his men were, now you were even more sure that you needed to be extra careful.

You followed the man to the top floor, where were shells full of different kind of artifacts. You looked around amazed, but wondered how many people he needed to kill to get all those things, he surely hasn’t got them by talking or through negotiations.

When you made your way to the end of the room, you saw a table and a man standing front of it back towards you. The lieutenant said something to the man, and the man raised his hand, and the man shut his mouth.

Soon the man turned, and you saw the face of Asav with your own eyes, and he looked even more dangerous face to face than from the pictures Chloe had shown you.

“So, you two are my new experts?” - Asav walked closer to you, while you furrowed your eyebrows unintentionally when you were little worried about what he would do, especially after he said ‘new’ experts, which meant he had someone before you two.

He walked slowly to the front of you, examining both of you behind his glasses with his brown eyes. But soon his expression got little softer and he spread his hands.

“Welcome!” - and he offered his hand to Sam, who accepted it, shaking it softly.

“Samuel Drake.”

“And this must be Y/N Drake? You are lucky man Samuel.” - Asav turned toward you, taking your hand, lifting it up and kissing the top of it softly, and you felt how his beard tickled your hand.

“Thank you.” - Sam said, a little bit smug in his tone, while Asav stepped back and looked at you two again.

“You must be tired - go, rest. We start the work tomorrow morning. My brothers will lead you into your room.” - Asav said while giving a sigh to his men, you thanked him and followed his men as they lead you two into your room.


	26. Chapter 26

You and Sam got into your room, it was small, messy, but it had a huge bed, so you could snuggle against Sam during the night. Although you weren’t sure if the sheets were clean, you were too tired to think it more, but you choose to sleep in your clothes you had on you.

The rebels placed your bags on the floor and left you two alone. Sam grabbed his bag and placed it on the bed, searching for a bottle of water, since there were any in the room. He took the bottle and gave it to you. You smiled and took the bottle, opening it and taking a few big gulps from it.

Sam looked at the bed, making note that he chose to sleep all his clothes on him too. When he turned to look at you again, you were yawning amply.

“C’mon, let’s go to sleep, we had a long day tomorrow.” - He said, smiling and taking his bag from the bed.

You nodded and walked to the bed, putting the water bottle to the chair next to it and laying down to the bed, as Sam crawled next to you, taking you into his armpit, as you laid your head on his chest and putting your leg between his.

Sam smoothed your shoulder with his fingertips, waiting for you to fall asleep into his arms before he let himself fade into the sleep while listening how there were gunshots further in the city.

* * *

In the morning you woke up when Sam was snoring hard next to your ear. You rubbed your eye and sat up, looking around the dark room. You heard how the water hit the window when the rain had started in some part of the night, and the sound of gunshots once again echoed further from the city.

You turned to look at Sam, who was laying on his back, his hand resting on his stomach, snoring hard. You hit him to the side, making him flinch and sat up fast.

“What, what, what!?” - He gasped, looking around, but when he saw you smiling next to him, he leaned to rest his head on your lap, and you brushed your fingers into his brown hair, rubbing it gently.

“Morning.” - he mumbled to you, and you hummed him back.

You heard the rebels talking behind your door, and you laid your eyes to it, listening if they were about to walk in. But soon you heard how Sam was snoring again in your lap, and you moved your eyes to him, shaking your head.

You took a good hold of his thick hair, and pulled softly, which made him groan and open his eyes again.

“Wake up you big goof, we need to start working.” - you said when he opened one eye and looked up at you. You leaned down to kiss softly his forehead before you started to get up from the bed. Sam sat up too and yawned.

You walked to your bag, which was still on the floor where the rebels had left it in the evening. You kneeled next to it and searched your brush from it. When you found it, you opened your ponytail and started to brush your hair, while Sam made his way from the bed to his bag, searching for his cigarettes.

When he found them, he put cig between his lips and was about to light it up, but you stopped him.

“Are you really going to smoke right after you woke up?” - Sam turned to look at you, the cigarette hanging between his lips, while you out your hair back up to a high ponytail.

“Well, then no morning kiss from me.” - you turned away and throw your brush back to your bag after finishing your ponytail, and soon two hands were wrapping around your body from behind and you felt how Sam’s few day old stubble grazed your skin on your neck.

You smiled when you felt his lips on your neck, and his hot breath smashing against your skin when he spoke.

“What about that morning kiss?” - He growled next to your ear, and you turned to look him over your shoulder with a small smile, before you turned to push your lips against him, kissing him softly.

“Much better.” - He said and gave you a kiss to your temple before he slapped your ass and headed to the door.

You followed him and when you two opened the door, the rebels which were guarding your door, turned and pointed their guns at you. Both of you flinched and raised your hands, but when they saw it was just the two of you, they lowered their guns and started to lead you to Asav.

You and Sam changed worried gazes and followed the rebels.

They lead you to the huge room, there were few tables in the middle of it, lots of books, notes and maps on them, and Asav standing between the tables.

When he heard you two entering, he turned around.

“So, Drake’s. I hope you are ready to refill your duty.”

You needed to bite your cheek, you had no duty for him, but you couldn’t say that out loud. So you forced a smile and walked closer to him.

“Let’s get started then.”

Asav looked down at you, as he put his hand on the small of your back and lead you to the other table. You glanced a little behind you so you saw his hand resting on your back, and you noticed how Sam clenched his jaw when he saw Asav touching you.

Asav lead you to next to the table, while the rebels led Sam to the other one. You looked down at the table, seeing the notes, drawings, old letters on it. Most of them were already familiar to you since Chloe had the same ones, but there were few new notes to you which you hadn’t seen before.

Asav pushed you closer to the table, as he stepped next to you and you frowned when you realized his hand was still on your back.

You listened as he told you what he had managed to find so far, telling you what you were about to find out for him. You nodded, took the notes in your hand and told that it would take time but it wasn’t impossible. You felt how his hand patted your back before he finally moved to Sam to tell him what he needed to do.

So you started your research, while the rebels brought you some breakfast to the room. It wasn’t much, some old bread and black coffee, and Asav apologized that at the moment their food load was late, but later he would offer you well-served dinner.

Asav left the room with three of his men, while two men stayed the room with you and Sam. You took a glance at Sam, who was looking at you with his brows furrowed before he turned his eyes to the table and his own notes.


	27. Chapter 27

For the next weeks, you and Sam worked hard with the notes to try to figure out where the tusk might be. Things weren’t going as planned since your job to Chloe was to find out about the disk, which would lead the way to the Tusk. But the building was so heavily guarded that you couldn’t walk there by yourself without guard walking after you, not even to the bathroom. **  
**

You noticed that when Asav was in the room with your and Sam, he spend his time mostly with you and your notes, standing maybe a little bit too close to you, and you started to think that maybe you could use that as an advantage.

When once again you two headed to your room after a long day, you choose to share your plan with Sam, knowing that he won’t be going to like the idea.

As you grabbed your brush from the table next to the wall and started to brush your hair, you watched as Sam sat down on the bed, rubbing his face.

“Honey, we need to change our technique.” - you said to him, having his attention when he laced his eyes on you with a surprised gaze on his tired face, waiting for you to tell your plan.

“We have been here for weeks, we hadn’t seen the disk, which is why we are here in the first place… There are pictures of it in my notes, but yet he hasn’t mentioned that he has it. But I bet he has it in his room with other artifacts.” - you told while putting the brush back down on the table, and putting your hair in a loose ponytail.

“So, what is your plan?” - Sam sighed.

You licked your lips and swallowed.

“I need to start… Make him trust me…” - you said quietly, but loud enough to Sam to hear what you were saying.

Sam furrowed his brows, knowing what you were referring.

“No.” - he said simply, but continued: “No way, I won’t let you do it… I’ve seen the way he had touched you and looked at you. I won’t let you let him think you are enjoying that.”

“Sam…” - you started but Sam cut you when he stood up from the bed and walked closer to you, but you weren’t looking at him.

“I needed to use all my willpower to not to land my right hook on his jaw when he touches you like that. You can’t know what he plans to do with you if you start that dangerous game with him.” - you heard him standing now behind you, not still able to look at him.

“I won’t let him go that far.” - you said, you weren’t planning to do anything, just to have a little flirt with him. - “I would never do that to you.”

“Remember that you were engaged when we met, and you kissed me…” - your head snapped toward Sam when you heard his words. He did not just say that, didn’t he?

Sam looked at you his brows furrowed, little annoyed, and you felt how tears started to burn your eyes.

“I can’t believe you just throw that in my face.” - you whispered, trying to avoid your voice for cracking, but you failed.

You saw how Sam gulped loudly, and his eyes softened a little. He was about to say something but you turned away and walked to the bed, laying on the edge of it and facing the wall.

In a moment you felt how Sam laid to the other side of the bed, while you tried to hold your sobs what tried to escape from you.

Without changing any words, both of you closed your eyes, and fell asleep, without feeling the warmth of each other’s bodies, for the first time since you two started dating.

* * *

You woke up in the morning, feeling how your eyes were heavy and hurt from the cry you had before you fell asleep. You were still facing the wall, the room was silent and you didn’t know if Sam was in the bed anymore or not. But you were too hurt to turn and look if he was still sleeping on the other side of the bed.

But then you felt how the mattress wiggled, and soon you felt Sam’s hot body curling against your back, his strong arms wrapping around you and how he leaned his chin on your shoulder. You had still your eyes closed, and you swallowed to not to start to cry again.

Sam took your hand, interlaced his fingers with yours and squeezed softly.

“I’m sorry.” - he whispered next to your ear, and you finally opened your eyes and turned to look at him over your shoulder. You saw how his eyes were red and how there were dark circles under his eyes, which meant that he probably didn’t sleep much that night.

You turned around and snuggled against his chest, while he hugged you tightly, hiding his face into your neck.

“I just… I don’t want him to do anything to you…” - he whispered with trembling voice.

“I won’t let him…” - you whispered back while rubbing his back amply. - “We just need to change the plan so we can find where he keeps the disk.”

Sam nuzzled his face against your neck, nodding slowly.

“Just… Be careful with him…” - he said quietly, and you pulled away to see his face, cupping his cheek and looking him deep into his eyes.

“Of course I will.” - you pushed your lips against his and kissed him softly. Sam hugged you more tightly and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

But the moment was interrupted when there was a knock on your door and one of the rebels yelled to you that you needed to start working.

You pulled away from the kiss, and both of you got up from the bed, starting to preparing yourself for another day in that hellhole, while you prepare yourself mentally to start to flirt with Asav.

* * *

So you started with your new technique. You started to talk with Asav more about the Indian history, and when he was standing next to you, you moved always little closer to him, making sure he noticed it.

When you talked with him, you looked him with a little shy smile on your face, while you looked deep into his eyes, as you see your own reflection in his glasses and wondered how he couldn’t see through you that you were only acting.

Days passed, and you were once again working with the notes, wondering where Asav was, because he hadn’t shown up all day, when normally he was there waiting for you two in the morning. You were writing down notes to the notebook when the lieutenant walked into the room.

“Asav wants to see you.”

You looked at Sam, and both of you started to walk toward him, but then he raised his hand and both of you stopped.

“No, just her.” - he pointed at you and you felt how cold shivers ran through your body.

You turned to look at Sam, who looked at you with wide eyes, shaking his head.

“No, you are not going there alone.” - he had a pretty good feeling why Asav wanted to see you alone, and he wouldn’t let you go there alone.

You stepped closer to him and cupped his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes.

“Trust me, okay?” - You whispered to him while smoothing his cheekbones with your thumbs.

“I trust you, but not in him.” - He said while looking at you with a sour face. You smiled softly and kissed him gently before you walked to the lieutenant, as he started to lead you out of the room.

When you walked through the halls, and you heard how the room door got closed where you just had been with Sam feeling safe, now you were really afraid. As was a huge and strong man, if he chooses to try anything with you, you knew you had no power against him. You wrapped your hands around you when you felt how cold chills ran on your skin.

You noticed that the lieutenant was leading you to the top floor, where you had the first time met Asav when you arrived.

There was a guard front of the door, and when you walked closer he knocked to the door and you stopped behind the lieutenant. Soon you heard Asav’s voice from the room, and both of the rebels looked at you, while they opened the door for you.

You looked at them with your eyes wide, when you realized you needed to go to the room alone. You started to regret the whole ‘flirting’ technique. But you swallowed and walked past them, to inside the room.

You heard how the door got closed behind you, and you walked further to the room, finding Asav leaning above the table where he had stood when you first met him.

“You wanted to see me Asav?” - You once again forced a smile and walked little closer, and when he turned to look at you, you noticed he didn’t have his glasses.

“Y/N, so nice to see you, come.” He waved his hand telling you to come closer as he turned to the table again. You walked closer, leaning a little to see what he was looking at the table, but you couldn’t see it until you were standing next to him and your eyes widened even more.

It was the disk you were looking for. Your plan had actually worked, and finally, Asav were showing you the disk why you were there in the first place.

“You told me you are good with puzzles?” - Asav asked, while he took his glasses from the table and put them on.

You turned to look at him with a smile.

“They are my favorite hobby, good training to your brain.”

Asav laughed little before he walked behind you.

“You see, this disk, I’m sure it will show the location of what I’m looking for.” - You heard as Asav walked behind you to the other side as he spoke.

You looked down at the disk, and choose to try your acting skills little more.

“This is the disk from the notes.” - you said as you took it in your hand, to look at it more intently before you turned to look at Asav.

“Why you hadn’t shown this to us before?”

Asav had walked a little further from you, and when he turned to face you, he started to walk closer.

“I needed to see if you were trustworthy.”

You looked at the disk again in your hands, fearing had he actually saw your little acting or had you actually manage to trick him.

“And am I?” - you asked quietly, hearing his steps coming closer, until you felt his hand on your neck, pulling your hair away and exposing your neck.

Your heart stopped beating and your breath caught in your throat when your eyes widened from the shock.

Asav rested his cheek on the side of your head, and you felt his warm breath in your ear, while his other hand made his way to your waist.

“You are. But your husband isn’t.”

You closed your eyes and swallowed. What did he mean with that?


	28. Chapter 28

You tried to steady your breathing, to no to show Asav that you were terrified. You felt how his huge palm caressed your waist, and his breath smashed against your ear when he was leaning his cheek on the side of your head.

You should have listened to Sam. You should not have started this dangerous game with Asav. Sam predicted this, he was right, you should have listened to him. But it was too late now.

“Your husband hasn’t managed to figure out anything. But you, you are smart, talented.” - Asav spoke next to your ear, while his hand went up and down on your waist and side.

Then you felt how his beard tickled your neck when he gave you a sloppy kiss in there.

You felt nauseous.

And you were in the room alone with him. You had never been so scared in your life, than what you were at this moment.

Asav moved his other hand to your face, crooking his calloused fingers under your chin, and turned you to face his gaze. You tried to keep yourself calm, tried not to show him from your eyes that you were terrified.

He landed his lips on your cheek, moving them inch by inch closer your lips. You closed your eyes while you squeezed your shaking hand into the fist, ready to smash his nose.

But just when he was about to kiss your lips and you were about to land your fist to his nose, his lieutenant rushed from the door to inside, yelling to Asav something. You quickly turned your face away, as Asav let you go and turned to face his lieutenant.

You heard from Asav’s voice that he was furious for the interrupt. But you were more than thankful that it happened. You took a deep breath, inhaling the air slowly from your nose, letting all the air out from your mouth.

You saw how Asav leaned past you, took the disk from the table and walked to the other side of the table, and put the disk in the small box on the table, locking it.

You looked at him under your eyebrows,  forcing a little smile to your lips, when he met your gaze.

“Take her back.” - Asav said while he looked at you irritated gaze in his eyes. You lowered your face to the floor when you felt how the lieutenant grabbed your arm and started to lead you away from the room.

When you were back in the room again, you took a glance at Sam, who looked somehow relieved to see you coming back so fast. But when he saw the look in your eyes, he felt how his blood started to boil from rage. Something happened there.

You walked slowly to your table, to make notes to your notebook, when Sam walked to you, leaned over your shoulder to ask what happened, but before he manages to say anything you opened your mouth.

“Not now Sam, later.”

Sam’s body stiffened when he heard your tone, and slowly stepped back to made his way back to his table. You bit your lip, you didn’t want anything else but to fall into Sam’s arms and tell him what happened, but the rebels were watching you two and you couldn’t do that. Not until you two were back at your room.

* * *

That day was longer and exhausting than days before it. When rebels closed the door after you walked back into your room, you turned to Sam and pushed yourself against his wide chest, hiding your face in your palms and started to cry.

Sam wrapped his hands around you, pushing you against his chest to make you feel safer, while his heart started to race in his chest when he had the worst scenario running inside his head.

He started to swing you soft, keeping his lips pushed into your hair while he waited for you to tell him what happened.

When you managed to calm yourself, you wrapped your hands around him and hugged him tightly, sniffing.

“Did he hurt you?” - Sam whispered, and you shook your head.

“Did he touch you?” - He asked, but you stayed still, closing your eyes and that was all he needed to know.

But still he waited for a while, but when you didn’t answer to him, he took hold of your shoulders, pushed you away from his chest, leaned little down and forced you to look him into his eyes.

“Y/N. Did he touch you?” - He asked again, looking into your eyes, knowing that you couldn’t avoid answering his question.

You looked at him with wet eyes, before you nodded slightly, lowering your gaze to the floor, and you felt how Sam’s fingers started to dig into your shoulders when his rage raised.

“I’m going to kill him.” - Sam said, let go of you and started to head to the door, but you grabbed his arm and pulled with all your strength you had to stop him.

“No, Sam, please! We can’t blow our cover! He will kill us if he knows why we really are here!” - you begged him, and when he turned to look at you, you saw how his eyes were flaming from rage, his muscles in his arms tensing hard when he tried to hold himself back.

“Did he kiss you?” - he asked and you bit your lip, and that told Sam enough and he turned to the door again.

“Please, Sam no!” - You screamed and pulled him from his arm again, but when he kept going, you wrapped your hands around him and hugged him from behind, squeezing him hard and shuddered when you started to sob again.

Sam stopped when he felt your arms around him, and your shaking body against his back.

“He caressed my side and just kissed my neck, and my cheek, he didn’t manage to do anything else when his men walked in… I’m sorry Sam, I should have listened to you… I’m so sorry…” - you sobbed against his back.

Sam’s heart melted, and he closed his eyes while he sighed.

“Please… Hold me, Sam…” - you cried and Sam turned around and pressed you again against his chest.

“Shh… I’m here, I won’t let him touch you never again…” - he whispered to you, kissing your hair and rubbing your back.

He lifted you in his arms and walked to the bed, and laid you on the mattress while he crawled next to you, taking you in his arms, hugging you tightly while you shuddered against him.

You cried yourself to sleep, while Sam stayed awake, making sure you were sleeping calmly, that you were feeling safe, while he tried to figure out how he was going to pay that to Asav, that he had touched you, you - the other half of his soul.


	29. Chapter 29

When you woke up in the morning, you realized immediately that something was wrong. You opened your eyes and noticed that Sam wasn’t in bed and you quickly sat up and roamed your eyes around the room, noticing he was gone.

You knew where he had went. Fear and panic filled your heart and soul.

Then you heard how there were running steps behind your door in the hall, and how the rebels were yelling something.

And then you heard Sam’s voice.

“Y/N run!”

This was it. Your cover was revealed. You jumped from the bed, grabbed your small shoulder bag from the floor next to the bed, swung it over your head to your shoulder. At the same time you were looking around and when you saw the chair next to your bed, you took it and threw it out from the window, hiding your face to avoid to get the pieces of the glasses in you.

You heard a loud thump from the other side of the door, and Sam groaning from pain and you paralyzed for a second while you stared at the door.

“Y/N RUN!” - you heard Sam screaming again and you turned to the window, thanking that the next building was not far away, so you climbed to the window and jumped to reach to the roof. You grabbed on the edge, and pulled yourself up when you heard how the room door got open and next thing how bullets whined past you.

Sam was on the floor, while one of the rebels were on him, his knee on Sam’s back, holding his hands behind him, as he watched how you were running on the roof, while the rebels were shooting at you.

You ran as fast as you could, without looking back, while the thought that you would never see Sam again filled your mind.

You felt pain in your left arm when one of the bullets grazed it slightly, and you groaned from pain and took a hold of your arm while you kept running, jumping from the roof to another.

When you couldn’t hear the bullets anymore, you finally looked behind you and felt relieved when you realized that the rebels weren’t after you. You stopped and caught your breath while looking at your hand and the blood on with.

You grinned and put your bag down, took the roll bandage from there and started to roll it around your arm to stop it from bleeding, while you kept glancing behind you to see that the rebels surely weren’t after you.

When you finished your patch, you kept moving, making your way to the other side of the city as noticeable as possible.

* * *

When you were finally out of the area which was under the control of Asav and his men, you walked around the streets to find a phone booth so you could call to Chloe.

You stepped into the booth, hooked some coins from your bag and dilated Chloe’s number which she had took for emergencies. You grinned when your arm hurt, and you changed the patch to the new one while holding the phone between your head and your shoulder.

“Y/N, Sam? What happened, I told you to use this number for the emergency!” - Chloe screamed from the other side of the call when she finally answered.

“This is an emergency! They had Sam!” - You screamed back at her, feeling how tears started to flow down your cheeks.

“What? What do you mean they had him?” - Chloe asked and you rubbed your face to stop the tears from flowing, but it was no use - they kept flowing like a waterfall.

Asav told you Sam wasn’t trustworthy, so you had no idea what he was about to do to him, especially after that your cover had revealed.

You leaned your head against the window, looking up at the ceiling while trying to gather yourself. Even you were terrified of the thought that you might not see Sam never again.

Chloe heard how you sniffed on the phone, and she felt bad for you. She asked you to come to this job, even she knew it would be dangerous, and now Sam was alone with Asav.

“Okay Y/N, I’ll tell you the address where you can go, ask for Navya and tell you are a friend of Chloe, wait for me there. I’ll come as soon as I can.”

You dried your eyes and nodded, even you knew Chloe couldn’t see it.

“Y/N, you hear me?” - she asked and you got a weak ‘yeah’ mumbled to back at her to the phone while you searched your notebook and pen from your bag to write the address down.

“Okay, go there and ask Navya, wait for me there. And Y/N…” - Chloe’s voice was low and you waited what else she has to say to you.

“Don’t do anything stupid. We figure this out together, okay?”

“Okay.” - you sniffed and wiped your cheek again, looking down at your feet.

“Okay, take care. I come as soon as I can.” - Chloe said to you before she hang up. You put the phone back and stood there in the phonebooth your hand on the phone for several minutes.

You realized you needed to call Nathan, to tell him that once again he might have lost his brother. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, and once again grabbed the phone, added some coins and started to roll on Nathan’s phone number.

But just when you rolled the last number, you smashed the phone back on its place. You couldn’t call Nathan and tell him. And you hoped Chloe does not tell him either. You didn’t want to worry him until you were sure what happened to Sam. Especially when they were expecting with Elena, if Elena got too much stress, it would be fatal to the baby.

You ripped off the page where you wrote down the address, and you put your notebook back in your bag. You dried your face from the remaining tears before stepping out of the booth.

You looked around while taking a deep breath, then you looked down at the paper and the address in it. 

You started to wander around the streets, looking for market or store, where you could ask for where you can find the place you were supposed to go.

* * *

A few hours later, after getting lost few times, you were finally in a building what you supposed to be the right place.

You stepped to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

You waited a while. You didn’t hear anything. You stepped back from the door, looking up to the windows if you happened to see any movements from the inside.

But when nothing happened, you knocked again.

It looked like that nobody wasn’t home, or they were too scared to come to the door. You sighed and turned when you were about to leave when you heard how the door got open. You slowly turned and you saw how the door was slightly open, and a woman’s eyes were looking from the inside.

You took a careful step closer.

“Navya? I’m Y/N, a friend of Chloe. She said I can come here until she arrives.”

The woman looked at you with hooded eyes, before she opened the door little more and asked you with the heavy Indian accent:

“Chloe Frazer?”

You smiled softly and nodded. When the woman saw that you were holding your arm, where the bullet had grazed you, her eyes softened and she opened the door fully.

“You are hurt. Come in.”

You thanked her and walked to the door. When you got there, she put her hand on your back and led you inside while locking the door after you two.


	30. Chapter 30

You sat in the small kitchen, steaming cup of calming tea front of you on the table, while Navya was patching up your arm. The wound wasn’t that big, it grazed your shoulder and slightly wounded your flesh.

You winched once in a while when Navya stitched the wound close, and she apologized every time she felt you do that. You told her it was okay, that you had been in much worse places before. 

When she was finished, she sat on the opposite side of the table, starting to drink her own tea. When you took the teacup in your hand, she noticed the ring on your finger.

“You are married?” - you looked at her, then down at your hand, chuckling.

“Oh, no, it was just…”  - you stopped when you needed to think. You didn’t know how much Navya knew what Chloe was doing, you didn’t know anything about her. You could just say that you were, but you chose to make a little lie.

“No, is just to protection, so no-one tries anything when they think I’m already taken. Are you married?” - you asked, looking at her hand, noticing there weren’t any ring. But Navya nodded.

“Yes, three years now. But he did not have money to buy me a ring. But I don’t need it, I know in my heart that we are married.”

You smiled to her words, that was actually really sweet and romantic, they didn’t need any rings to prove their love or legal marriage, they knew it in their heart, it was between them, not something someone else needed to see to the outside.

You weren’t marriage person, neither was Sam. You were happy with the way you two were, even you two had known each other less than a year. But almost in the very first moment you saw him, he was pulling you toward him, even you tried to ignore it. You were engaged, after all, luckily you realized that Jason wasn’t your destiny, and found out what kind of an asshole he really was.

You sipped your tea while your chest tightened in a painful way. Will you ever see Sam again? Have you lost him forever?

You regretted accepting this job. At least accepting that you and Sam will attend in this together.

You sighed and placed the teacup on the table. You wished Chloe would come soon, so you two can figure out how to save Sam, you refused that Asav had done to him anything, even he referred that he had experts before you, and you doubted they were walking alive on the streets.

Especially when Asav said he didn’t trust Sam. He could easily get rid of him and found himself, new expert. You wished you had stayed there with Sam. At least you two would be together.

You closed your eyes, even it wasn’t even the noon yet, you felt you could go to sleep and wake up when Chloe arrives. You didn’t want to stay awake, wondering and worrying about Sam. Why did he need to go to talk Asav? Why he just couldn’t hold himself. Of course, he just wanted to protect you, but he could have done it in a much wiser way than how he did now.

You shook your head and sipped your tea again. 

Navya followed your body languages and facial expressions from the other side of the table. She noticed you were really anxious and something was clearly bothering you, and she had a feeling that your lie about the ring wasn’t the truth. She was sure you had a husband somewhere, and maybe because of that, you looked sad and miserable. But it wasn’t any of her business, so she didn’t ask anything.

Instead, she stood up from the table and walked to the other room, while you followed her with your eyes, but didn’t move after her. Instead, you drank your tea, hoping it would calm you down a little.

A few minutes later Navya came back to the kitchen.

“I made you a bed to the living room. You can sleep there if you want.”

You smiled at her, she was really nice and friendly to you, even you were just a stranger who appeared behind her door telling you two shared a friend.  
She lead you to the living room, where you saw there were a pillow and a thin quilt on the couch.

“I’m sorry I can’t afford to offer any better.” - Navya apologized, but you turned to her with a warm smile on your lips.

“Is okay, it’s perfect. I think I’m going to take a little nap if it is okay?” 

Navya nodded and you walked to the couch and laid down, pulling the quilt over you and made yourself as comfortable as possible. Navya stood there in the door for a while, before she disappeared into the kitchen again.

You laid there on the couch on your back, staring at the ceiling and playing with the straps which were around the quilt. You heard how from the apartment next door the tv was on and people were laughing at something coming from it. You heard how Navya was probably dishing the kitchen.

You sighed deeply, closing your eyes when you hoped your tiredness could fade you to deep sleep soon.

Your thought went fast inside your head, you heard the noises from the other side of the wall and from the kitchen when suddenly someone was shaking you softly.

You flinched and snapped your eyes open, seeing that Navya was standing next to the couch. You blinked for few times and rubbed your face and looked at her again. You noticed that the room was dark, so you had slept for hours even you felt you never even fallen asleep at all.

“I’m sorry, but there’s dinner if you want to eat.” - Navya said while she straightened herself and walked to the kitchen.

You sat up, rubbing your face more and threw the quilt away from you while swinging your legs to the floor when you stood up and followed Navya to the kitchen.

When you crossed the doorway, you saw that there was a man sitting at the table, eating and reading a paper. When he heard you’re coming inside, he lowered the paper and looked at you with dark brown eyes. You assumed he was Navya’s husband.

Navya was standing behind him, putting some food on a plate, and you just stood there unable to figure what to do.

“Sit.” - the man said and gestured with his hand you to sit down.

You sat on the table, feeling how the scent of food reached your nostrils, and when it reaches your brain you felt how your stomach growled loudly.

Navya walked to you and placed the plate front of you, smiling.

“You must be hungry.” 

You felt how your cheeks blushed a little for embarrassment, and when Navya sat down to the table two, the man put the newspaper down and both of them said some prayers, while you waited for them to start their dinner so you wouldn’t be rude against their culture.

When Navya locked her eyes with you, with a small nod, you grabbed the fork and started to eat with them.

“I’m Arif, Navya’s husband. She told me you are friends with Chloe?” - the man introduced himself with a heavy Indian accent and you nodded to him as a greeting, and as an answer.

“Yes, she said I could come here until she arrives, I’m sorry I invade without warning.” 

“Friends of Chloe are always welcomed here.” - Arif told you with his calm and deep voice. 

The three of you continued your dinner, talking a little about how you knew of Chloe. 

After the dinner you went back to the couch, hoping you could catch some sleep, after sleeping already for hours in the day. But it wasn’t long after you landed your head on the pillow, you were in a much deeper sleep than you were earlier that day.


	31. Chapter 31

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days for the next three days which you spend at Navya’s and Arif’s place. Arif was one of the soldier’s in government’s army, and sometimes he needed to leave in a hurry, leaving you and Navya alone to the house. Navya said you two could go to a market to look the city, but you didn’t want to move outside in case some rebels would notice you and take you, and even Navya, and take you both to Asav

Even if you would be taken to him, you actually might know if Sam was even alive or not. The ignorance was killing you slowly from the inside out.

When once again Arif had left in a hurry in the middle of the breakfast, you helped Navya to wash the dishes, when there was a knock on the door.

Navya went to the door when you stayed there washing the plates where you had to eat your dinner last night.

You heard some talking and soon two different steps coming to the kitchen when you glanced over your shoulder and saw Navya and Chloe standing in the doorway. You felt relieved that she finally showed up, the days were becoming torture to you when you couldn’t do anything else than wait for her.

You put the plates down and dried your hands to your shirt and walked to Chloe, as she gave you a soft hug.

“How are you feeling Y/N?” - she asked, watching how there were huge black bags under your eyes. You nodded slowly, telling you were alright.

“You stay here for a while, yes?” - Navya asked Chloe, who told that she would definitely stay for a while to talk with her friend after a long time. Navya went to boil some water while you and Chloe made your way to the living room. You moved your quilt and pillow to the floor as you sat down with Chloe.

“What took you so long?” - you asked when you sat down on the couch, while Chloe placed down on her feet her bag, leaned to the back of the couch and crossing her leg above the other one.

“I’m sorry, but I need to do some research and plan b before I could come here.” - Chloe said while tucking her hair behind her ear.

“So, what you manage to find before you blew your cover?” - she asked and you shook your head. All she wanted to know was what you manage to find out and not about how was Sam.

“Well, Asav has the disk. And he has Sam now too.” - you said with an irritated tone of your voice.

“We need the third one for this. Someone who knows Asav and how he acts.” - Chloe said while she took one of her notebooks from her bag, opening it and put it on the table front of you.

You leaned closer to look at the pages she opened up, looking at them and some news from the newspaper and a picture which was there. When you saw the picture, and the person who it was from, your eyes widened and your heart started to race from rage inside you.

“You have got to be kidding me!” - You screamed while you stood up from the couch, while Navya peeked from the kitchen when she hears you scream.

“There’s no way she would help us! She left me, Sam and Nate to die that goddamn pirate ship!”

“That is why you need to stay away, and I’ll get her to trust me.” - Chloe said with her calm voice, but you weren’t calm, no, you were on the verge of rage and anger.

“There is no fucking way she would help us! If she sees Sam, she would kill him when she got the change!” - you screamed to Chloe, ignoring the fact that Navya was coming closer with the tray and three teas.

“Calm down Y/N! She knows how Asav works on and all, at least we need to try!”

“I can’t calm down when I don’t even know if Sam is alive or not!” - you screamed to Chloe.

“Well panicking does not help us to find that out, does it?!”

You left deep, frustrated sigh while you brushed your fingers through your hair. You had no idea how Chloe was going to talk her to help you two, she hated you and Sam. How on earth she would help you to find and save Sam?

“We can’t do this just the two of us?” - you asked, looking Chloe wrinkling your nose at her.

Navya put the tray down on the table, serving the cups of steaming tea to the front of your both.

“Nadine Ross is the only one who can help us right now. She does not have so many good feelings about Asav so she surely wants to get some revenge on him.”

The name, Nadine Ross, made your hair in your arms to rise up.

“So if I need to stay away what you suggest I’m going to do?” - you asked while sat down back on the couch.

“You go back to States, I can’t take the risk that she somehow sees you and refuse to help me.”

“Na-ah, no way, there is no power in this world that will make you leave me Sam behind. I’m staying here until he’s safe.”

“Fine, I got us a room from a hotel, we figure out there what we are going to do.” - Chloe said while she shut the notebook and put it back to her bag and turned to talk with Navya.

Many hours later you and Chloe were saying goodbyes to Navya. You thanked her for the hospitality and asked her to tell your gratitude to Arif too.

Your hand was on the doorknob when you waited that Chloe and Navya said goodbyes, and when Chloe walked to you to the door you looked down at your hand and the doorknob, and you saw the ring in your finger.

Even Navya said to you that she didn’t need any ring proof that she was married, on the other hand, you had a feeling that she wanted to have a ring of her own. So you stepped away from the door, taking the ring from your finger and walked to Navya.

Navya looked at you with confuse, and when you reached her you took her hand and put the ring in her palm.

“No, I can’t accept it.” - she said, trying to give it to back to you, but you took her hand and put her hand into a fist so the ring was inside her palm.

“Keep it. As to show of my gratitude, and that you have a new friend.” - you said and smiled at her, seeing how her eyes started to get wet from emotions.

You hugged her once more, while she sniffed against your shoulder. You rubbed gently her back, she clearly was happy about your little gift.

“Thank you.” - she whispered when you two withdrew from the hug, and you nodded before turned to Chloe and stepped out of the building, while Navya put the ring in her finger, wiping her cheeks that she finally had a wedding ring in her finger.


	32. Chapter 32

When you stepped into your hotel room, you saw how the table was full of Chloe’s notes, she had clearly done her research before she went to take you with her. 

You throw your bag to the other bed which was untouched and walked to the table to see what plans Chloe had.

Chloe grabbed a bag under her bed and walked to you.

“I bring you some new clean clothes.” - she said while offering you the bag.

“Thanks.” - you said without returning her gaze or taking the bag from her.

Chloe snorted and walked to your bed to place the bag on it before she walked back to you.

“So, what Sam did to blew your cover?” - she asked, sitting down in the chair, leaning her hands on the table.

You sighed and put down the note what was in your hand and sat down too.

“When we were working with Asav’s notes, I noticed he was spending time with me when he was in the room. I saw the picture of the disk one of the notes, and I was sure he had it already so I told Sam I should try to flirt back at Asav to make him trust me more.” 

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair when she listened to your story, while her brows knitted together when she heard your flirting plan with Asav.

“He said is not a good idea, but I choose to go for it. So, I started to flirt with him, until one day he wanted to meet me. Alone.”

“I wonder why…” - Chloe said while standing up and walking to the small fridge to grab two beers from there.

“Well, he showed me the disk, hoping I will help him to solve the puzzle. Then he said that Sam wasn’t trustworthy and - “ - you took the beer what Chloe offered you when she walked back to the table, and you nodded as a thank you.

“And well. He did try to kiss me.” - you told while opening the beer bottle.

“Tried?” - Chloe asked while taking a sip of her own beer.

“His lieutenant run inside and interrupted him. And I was ready to broke his nose before he would kiss me. In the evening I told Sam and he was furious.”

“Obviously.” 

You sighed and took a huge gulp of your beer.

“In the morning Sam was gone. Then I heard him outside the room and told me to run. I escape from the window and well.” - you pointed your grazed arm where the bullet had hit you while you were running.

“Well, I won’t blame Sam for going to protect you. He loves you so much that he would do anything for you.” - Chloe smiled softly at you.

“He could have done it in a different way. Now he is in danger. Stupid stubborn.” - you chuckled and took another sip of your beer.

“Don’t worry, we will get him back in one piece.” - Chloe told you while she leaned to took some notes in her hand.

“So… Nadine Ross then huh?” - you asked as you looked at her picture on the table. “She still leads the Shoreline?” 

Chloe shook her head.

“What I had found out, she works alone now. I don’t know what happened but she does not lead the Shoreline anymore.”

You frowned. You remembered how Rafe bought her men while searching Libertalia, maybe after that she didn’t want to have anything to do with Shoreline, or maybe her men cut her off from the businesses.

Like you cared. All you wanted was to find Sam. And if it needed Nadine’s help, so be it. As long as you didn’t need to work with her. Gladly Chloe said you needed to stay away, and she was right about that - Nadine will not help you if you were with Chloe.

“So how long it will take you to hunt her down and talk her to help you?” - you asked, putting the beer down to the table and taking some notes in your hand again.

“Maybe few more days…” - Chloe said while taking her phone and opening the browser to search more information.

“Okay… I’m hungry… I would get some food to us.” - you said while standing up from the table and walking to the bed to change clean clothes.

“There some clothes and scar to cover your face when you go outside…” - Chloe said and you opened the bag, seeing a blue tunic and matching scar to it.  
You sighed and walked to the bathroom to change the clothes, while Chloe made some research with her phone.

“You got some money, and you had something you want to eat?” - you asked from Chloe while you walked out of the bathroom, and she took her bag and gave you some money.

“I have whatever you bring us.” - she said while offering you the money and the key to your hotel room, and you took them and walked to the door.  
“I’ll be right back.” - you said while opening the door.

You walked the streets down to the market while trying to wonder what you should eat, when you noticed how people started to disappear from the street, making you confused.

Then you saw how three jeeps were driving through the market, and you noticed immediately those were rebel’s, and you put the scar tighter on your face.

But then your heart skipped a beat and your eyes widened when you saw a familiar figure sitting in the middle car when it was passing the market.

“Sam?!”


	33. Chapter 33

You ran back to your hotel as fast as your legs let you.

Sam was alive.

You were sure Asav had killed him. But he was alive.

And you needed to go after him and save him.

You ran back into your hotel room, Chloe’s head snapped to your when you flew into the room gasping for breath.

“Sam…” - you breathed and Chloe shook her head when she couldn’t catch what you were saying.

You walked closer, putting a hand on your chest and trying to steady your breathing.

“Y/N, what the hell happened, where is the food?” - she stood up and walked to you while you leaned on your knees.

She put her hand on your back, rubbing it softly and told you to take it easy.

When you manage to steady your breathing enough to be able to talk again, you straightened you back and took one last deep breath.

“Sam, I saw him.” - you said, turning to look at Chloe.

“What? Where?”

“We have to go after him! We have to save him!” - you screamed and headed to your bed to change your clothes so you can go after him as soon as possible.

“Y/N, we can’t go after him without a plan!” - Chloe walked next to you while you take off your tunic, changing it to one of the tank top Chloe had bring to you.

“We have to go after him while we still know he’s alive.” - you said while tucking your hair out of the shirt.

“Y/N, we got all of us killed if we go after him. The best is that I contact Nadine and ask her…”

“He could be dead before that! And what if she refuses to help you! I would never see Sam again!” - you turned to her and Chloe saw how you lower lip started to tremble, while your eyes welled up with tears.

She put her hands on your shoulders, rubbing them with her thumbs while she looked deep into your eyes.

“We can’t rush into anything. If we want him back alive, we need to make a plan to rescue him, okay?” - she said with a calm voice, while you swallowed, lowered your head and nodded small.

You know she was right, but you couldn’t just wait.

“I’ll contact Nadine tomorrow and we start to make the plan to save him.” - she said while walking to the door. - “I go buy us some food. You should take a shower and calm down.”

She left the hotel room and you stood there while your tears rolled down your cheeks. You wiped your cheeks and grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

At least he was alive. Now you knew that. But for how long?

* * *

_\- Four days earlier… -_

Sam barely couldn’t sleep. When he finally managed to fell asleep he flinched awake to every movement you made in his arm and every little noise you made. The whole night he was alarmed that if you had a nightmare.

But you calmly slept in his arms, calmly breathed when his hands were safely wrapped around you. When the night started to turn into the morning, Sam hadn’t slept more than an hour. His eyes felt heavier than ever, but everything was worth it as long as you were safe. Nothing else mattered.

He tried to think how he could manage to keep you safe from Asav. There were no guarantees that Asav does not try to move things further with you. Sam needed to keep you safe.

He holds your hand and felt the ring in it, he looked at the ring on your finger. Neither of you wasn’t a marriage person, that was why you were perfect to each other. You shared your passion to free life, opportunity to travel around the world, leave somewhere without thinking about it any better.

Free souls.

But he wanted to spend his life with you for the rest of his life. He wanted to see the most beautiful places in the world, see all different cultures and learn new languages.

But if he can’t protect you from Asav, how he could deserve you?

When night turns to morning, Sam got up from bed slowly, taking your hands away from him, replacing his body with a pillow in your arms, so you had something to hold on.

He kissed your hair long, before he walked to the door, knocking quietly. The rebel opened the door slightly, looking inside.

“I need to see Asav.” - Sam spoke and rebel opened the door and Sam stepped outside. There was only one rebel guarding your door this night, and he started to lead Sam toward Asav after locking the door to your room.

Sam followed the rebel to the room you two had been working, where Asav was talking to his lieutenant when he heard how the door got open and looked who was coming inside.

“Samuel.” - his tone was little surprised to saw only him coming inside.

“Where is Y/N.” - his smile made Sam’s blood boil, while he clenched his hand to the fist.

“She’s not feeling well, thanks to you.”

Sam saw how Asav’s men hold of their guns tightened when the atmosphere tensed.

Asav laughed mockingly.

“She didn’t seem to mind of it for the last week.”

“Well, why she cried herself to sleep last night,  _in my arms_?” - Sam emphasized his last words while he took step closer, making Asav’s men to point their gun at him, but Asav raised his hand.

“You know Samuel that you have been useless since you came here. You hadn’t managed to find anything important to me.” - Asav said while he looked at how Sam walked closer, while his men pointed their gun at him, waiting for their leader’s mark to shoot Sam.

But Asav gave them a mark to lower their guns, while Sam stopped in front of him.

“I have found something. But I wanted to be sure before I inform you about it.” - Sam said with a small smirk.

Asav chuckled and motioned toward Sam’s table. - “Then show me.”

“Only if you let Y/N go. I’ll help you find the Tusk, alone.”

Asav’s expression tightened and he bit his teeth together.

“You won’t tell me what to do.” - his tone was clearly irritated when Sam tried to give him orders.

“She will stay here. And if you try anything, I’ll hurt her.” - Asav said and turned to the guard who had been behind your door for the night.

“She can rest for today. Take her some breakfast to the room.”

Guard nodded and turned to leave the room, while Asav looked at Sam again.

“So Samuel. What if you show me what you have found out?”

“I need to go to the bathroom first.” - Sam said, and Asav motioned one of his men to lead him to the bathrooms.

Sam walked with the guard toward the toilets, he saw how the guard from your door was walking further.

He needed to keep you safe. So he needed to act fast.

He turned around and smashed his right hook to the guard’s nose, making him groan and fall to the floor.

He started to run to the guard walking further when he turned to look back, Sam pushed him against the wall, making him lose his balance, while he kept running toward your room.

He prayed inside his head that you had woken up, and you would hear him when he was closer the door.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing both of the guards running after him.

When he saw your room door at the end of the hall, he yelled as fast his lungs let him.

“Y/N, run!”

He heard how the window shattered to pieces, so he knew you were awake and were about to escape from the window.

Soon he felt how other of the guards knocked him down, and he landed on the floor on his stomach while he groaned from the pain when the guard pushed his knee on his back.

“Y/N, RUN!” - he yelled again, while the other guard unlocked the door, and when he couldn’t open it fast enough, he kicked the door open, and Sam saw how you were running on the roof.

He watched how one of the bullets grazed your shoulder and you took a hold of your arm while you kept running, your form getting further and further from him.

He was happy that the rebels didn’t run after you, that they let you run.

The rebel on his back helped him back up to his feet and started to lead him back to Asav’s. Sam smiled little to himself. He knew that if you think your cover has recovered, you would leave, and you will call Chloe. And you two will come back to get him.

When they got back to the room, Asav was furious about the little trick Sam made.

The rebel held Sam’s arms behind his back, as he led Sam front of Asav. When he stopped and smirked to Asav soon he felt pain in his jaw when Asav landed his fist on it.

He tasted blood in his mouth, and he spits to the floor, seeing it was just blood.

“That was a stupid move, Samuel.” - Asav said and grabbed Sam’s jaw in his palm and made Sam to face him.

“I’ll make sure that if you won’t help me find the Tusk, you’ll never see your wife again.”


End file.
